


Murder on the Orient Express (TVXQ同人改写)

by anninfall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Murder on the Orient Express(Novel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anninfall/pseuds/anninfall
Summary: 这是一个郑先生和沈先生以双人侦探的身份联手破案的故事。来自东方的两位神秘绅士，在叙利亚替法国将军解决了棘手的案件之后，准备到伊斯坦堡去享受几天的小长假，却被伦敦发来的电报紧急召回，机缘巧合下登上了那辆注定会发生命案的东方快车，从一些不经意的小细节中看穿伪装、戳破谎言。然而，抽丝剥茧找出真凶的两位先生，却被迫站在了法律与人情、信仰与现实的天秤上……最终公之于众的真相到底是什么？在双人侦探做出选择之前，没人知道即将到来的警察究竟会带走车厢里的谁。





	1. 来自东方的两位绅士

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前心血来潮的激情产出，直到现在也没有想好结局应该怎么写。  
> 姑且先放上来，不定期填坑……

当Max注意到Uknow有点感冒时，他们已经在托鲁斯特快车停靠的月台边站了快十分钟了。

隆冬时节的清晨四五点，全世界都被冻得沉默寡言。

覆盖在黑暗与霜雪下的叙利亚，像只冬眠的熊，有种木讷迟缓的厚重感。但这丝毫不影响阿勒颇车站的正常运营。托鲁斯特快车上的灯光看起来异常温暖，各种质地的鞋子穿梭在车厢间，五感敏锐的Uknow甚至听到了厨房里沸水烧开的声音。他记得这辆开往伊斯坦堡的列车有两节普通车厢、一节卧铺车厢、一节餐车厢和一节炊事车厢。想必，厨师们已经准备好了丰盛而美味的早餐，要是能有米饭就更好了……

四点五十二，Uknow和Max站在登上卧铺车厢的阶梯前，跟前来送行的法国军官做最后的寒暄。

杜博斯克中尉站得笔直，大衣下的军装被穿戴得一丝不苟，但他并不是一个刻板的人，反倒比其他同僚多了些察言观色的机敏与圆滑。

眼前的这两位先生是受将军之邀从伦敦远道而来的贵宾，仅仅一个星期的时间，就让将军紧皱的眉头舒展了开来，高度紧张的军事戒备也相对放宽了许多。当然，目前的职位让他离真相还很远，但他清楚地记得将军对这两位年轻绅士由衷的感谢与赞美：“亲爱的朋友们，我真的不知道该如何感谢你们。要知道，你们拯救可不仅仅是我，还挽回了属于法国陆军的无上荣耀，甚至成功避免了一次可能被载入史册让后人诟病的流血shijian！”

站在猎猎作响的冷风中，杜博斯克中尉用低沉而稳健的声音吐出清晰的字句：“先生们，明天晚上的七点四十，你们就能到达伊斯坦堡了。我相信这将会是一场愉快的旅行。”

“是的。”Max用流利的法语回答他，眼睛却时不时地瞟向Uknow红透了的鼻尖，“我们打算在那儿多呆几天，悠闲地观光一遍大小景点。”

“毕竟现在没什么急事。”Ukonw笑着打了个响指，“我们还没有去过伊斯坦堡这个城市，想去逛逛圣苏菲。”

“哦，当然，圣苏菲，棒极了。”杜博斯克中尉附和着，心里却在琢磨着还要多久才能离开这个寒风刺骨的地方。他几次想偷看时钟，都努力克制住了目光。作为一名送行者，尤其他还是一名军人，这是非常不礼貌的行为。

他们就欧洲的气象报告和托鲁斯山的大雪又进行了一番谈论。杜博斯克中尉说巴尔干的风雪很大，以前也曾经有列车被堵在路上。

Uknow到底还是没忍住，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

Max摸出怀表看了一眼，四点五十四。他提起自己脚边的行李箱，又抢过Uknow手里的箱子，朝杜博斯克中尉挥手：“谢谢你来送我们，杜博斯克中尉。还有六分钟发车，但我想我得去车上看看能不能找个医生把他的鼻子堵住。”

“嘿，Max，我没有流鼻涕！”Uknow捂着鼻子申辩道，“我只需要一个暖炉，别想让我吃那些苦涩的药片！”

杜博斯克中尉一时不知道该摆出什么表情，只能严肃地向他们敬了个军礼：“那么先生们，祝愿你们一路畅通。”

“再见，杜博斯克中尉。”UKnow也向他挥手，随后就被Max用箱子推搡着上了车。

看着他们进了车厢，杜博斯克中尉放下敬礼的手，狠狠打了个寒噤。他刚准备离开，突然听到“咔哒”一声开锁的声音，便停下了脚步。

一名年轻的女士正站在车厢上的一扇百叶窗里，费力地推着被雪花冻住的车窗。

杜博斯克中尉上前几步，伸手替她拉开了窗户。

“谢谢你，先生。车厢里暖气太强，实在是有些憋闷。”

窗户后的女士有着一双冷漠的灰色瞳眸，在夜色和灯光的交相辉映下却显得美丽动人，蓬松卷翘的秀发让她看起来比实际年龄小了许多，再加上百灵鸟般清脆的嗓音，明明是快要三十的成熟女人了，却总让人感觉她才不过二十出头。

“帮助你是我的荣幸，女士。祝你旅途愉快。”杜博斯克中尉敬了个礼，转身离开。他揉搓着冻僵的手指，在心里感叹道：“真是只惹人怜爱的小鸟。”

四点五十五，身高接近一米八的列车长挨个敲响房门，向乘客们收取护照。到了卧铺车厢尽头的最后一个房间，手指关节还没磕到木板上，门就已经向内打开，两个护照捆在一起递了出来。列车长不动声色地接过护照，一边登记一边习惯性地低下头，想问里面的乘客有什么需要，却只看到一个修长的脖颈，不禁一愣。

一米八五的Max弯了弯腰，跟抬起头来的列车长平视着：“请问，车上有医生在吗？”

列车长没有感觉到来自身高的威压，倒是被那双比麋鹿还漂亮的大眼睛给惊了一下，翘了半天舌头才顺利发出声音：“抱歉，先生。本次列车上并没有医生。除了你们以外，车上只有另外两位英国乘客，一位是来自印度的上校，一位是来自巴格达的小姐。”看到那双黑珍珠般剔透的眸子里渐渐染上失望的色彩，列车长立马补充道：“不过我那里有一些常备的感冒药，不介意的话，我可以为您拿一些过来。”

“真的吗？”Max的眼睛笑成了一大一小，瞳孔里无声迸发出细碎的光芒。他从怀里取出两张钞票折好，放到列车长的手里：“那就请给我们一些感冒药和水吧，太谢谢你了。”

列车长轻快地走回自己的小房间，翻出药袋后仔细检查了一遍是否还在保质期内，然后去厨房拿了瓶矿泉水。厨师长问他遇到了什么开心事，这位向来以矜持著称的列车长一如既往地笑而不语。

再次走到尽头的房门前，列车长听见两个声音正在用来自东方的神秘语言进行对话。

Max絮絮叨叨地似乎在抱怨什么。而另一个声音带着重重的鼻音，期期艾艾地嘟囔着，但很快就没了声音。

房门突然打开，Uknow一脸警惕地看着门外人。列车长略显尴尬地扬了扬手里的药袋和矿泉水瓶。他才注意到，这位红着鼻头的乘客居然也比自己高出半个头，与气质温润的同伴不同，他的相貌要凌厉得多，眉眼里尽是冰霜。

暖炉烤得正旺，Max坐在地毯上整理书籍，转过头来向列车长道谢。Uknow瘪了瘪嘴，闪身让他进入房间，自己则重新钻回了下铺的被窝。

列车长把手里的东西小心放在堆满书本的茶几上，转身递给Max一把钥匙：“这是你们房间的钥匙，先生。这个房间原本是单人间，虽然按照将军的要求换成了上下铺的双人床，可钥匙只有两把。您知道的，身为列车长，我必须得保留每位乘客的房间钥匙以作备用，所以……”

“当然。”Max直视着他的眼睛，笑容真挚，“我完全理解你的难处。没关系的，一把钥匙足够了。”

列车长只觉那笑脸像极了教堂彩窗上的天使，一时竟忘了身份，自作主张地提议道：“其实，你们可以分开用两个房间，这样会宽敞许多。这辆车上的乘客本来就不多，我可以帮你们补办一张卧铺票，不用挤在这样一个狭窄的小房间里……”

前后两道冷冽的目光刺过来，列车长瞬间认识到自己的逾越，清醒过来。

眼前的天使和背后的恶魔同时出声：“不，谢谢。”

短短一秒钟的时间，列车长感觉自己完整体验了一次从天堂堕入地狱的经历。

Max站起身来拉开了门：“非常感谢你的建议，下次我们会考虑买两张卧铺票的。”

列车长识趣地向外走：“离天亮还有一段时间，餐厅已经能供应早餐了。先生们，随时都可以前去用餐。”

“再次感谢你的药。”Uknow已经坐了起来，靠在床边神态慵懒地盯着他，明明嘴角挂着笑，笑意却怎么也装不进眼里。

站在门外的列车长下意识地吞了吞口水，轻轻关上了门：“抱歉打扰了，先生们。”

确定列车长走远之后，Max打开药袋，一边看着说明一边剥着药片，顺手拧开矿泉水瓶喝了一口。

Uknow毫无形象地裹着被子滚到地毯上，又慢吞吞地爬到Max身边躺下，不满地嘟起嘴：“在我感冒期间，你最好收敛一下你那无意识勾人的习性。”

Max直接一脚把他踹到了床脚边：“过来吃药，然后滚回去睡觉。”

“我就睡三个小时，一会儿记得叫醒我。我答应过要每天跟你共进早餐的。”Uknow不情不愿地挪过来，小心翼翼地把药片放在舌尖上，然后端起水瓶仰头一灌，“呃，好苦~”

Max把早已剥好的糖喂到他嘴边，捏了捏他气哼哼鼓起的脸颊：“乖~”

……

Uknow睡得并不安稳，蜷在地毯上翻了好几次身。他是个怕冷的人，整个冬天都处于手脚冰凉的状态，所以上铺的被子也被强行盖在了身上。

Max就坐在他身边戴着眼镜看书，看到他翻身，就伸手帮他压一压被角。

鼻孔堵塞让感冒的人呼吸不畅，Uknow在地板晃晃悠悠的摆动中微微张着嘴。当Max看到第七章时，才终于听到身边人发出了小小的鼾声。

然而，怀表里的时间显示已经九点三十分了。如果再让他睡下去，等他醒来之后知道错过了早餐，估计又要闹别扭。这家伙一旦生病，就会变回小孩子心性，处理起来实在麻烦。

Max纠结了几分钟，在看到病患嘴角出现了可疑的透明液体时，立马取下眼镜合上书，推醒了即将破坏地毯卫生的人：“哥，再不起来就只能等午饭了。”

Uknow皱着眉头恶狠狠地揉揉眼，费劲地起身，晃悠到洗漱间洗了把脸，走到门口时，被Max拉住，又加了一件厚实的棉大衣后，才迷迷糊糊地跟着他来到了餐车厢。

“早上好，先生们。”侍者迎上来，“需要我为你们做些什么吗？”

Max让Ukonw坐到了靠窗的座位上，自己则坐到了他身边，这才抬头向侍者询问道：“请问，厨房可以做一些清粥吗？我的同伴有点感冒，如果有泡菜的话就再好不过了。”

侍者歉意地弯下腰来：“我很抱歉，先生。粥的话大概需要多等一会儿。泡菜……厨房里是没有的，不过我们有美味的香肠，或许您的同伴愿意尝尝它？”

“哦，那就算了。”Max似乎早就知道这个答案，并没有太过失望，“那么，请给我们熬点清粥，再来两个鸡蛋，两杯咖啡，谢谢。”侍者领命走向厨房。

“Max，你没必要跟着我吃这些清淡的东西。”Uknow吸了吸鼻子，他刚想把窗户打开一些，就被Max扯着围巾拉得离窗户远了一些。

“你就消停会儿吧，别让寒风吹进你的嘴里再把你的胃给冻坏。”Max沿着车厢走了一圈，把所有的窗户都关上，只留一条通气的缝隙，“你最好祈祷自己今晚不要发烧，不然我会把你绑在图卡德兰大饭店的床上，接下来的几天你就在梦里去神游圣苏菲吧。”

Uknow 长叹一声趴在餐桌上，可怜兮兮地看着他：“你这是在报复我之前把你给绑在……”他突然停下了话头，转头看向车厢门的方向。

Max知道是有人来了，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，面无表情地坐回座位。

Uknow用唇语对他说：“女人。”

Max勾起嘴角，用手语比了个“游戏”的动作。Uknow也笑起来，点了点头。

开门进来的是那位来自巴格达的英国小姐，两人在开门的瞬间同时收起了脸上的笑容。Max摊开身边的报纸装作专注的样子，而Uknow只是靠在座椅上闭目养神，露出疲倦的神态。

玛丽·戴本汉是个身材高挑的细瘦女性，穿着暗黄色的呢绒长裙，一看就是位经常在列车上消磨时间的旅客。

刚好侍者端来了绅士们的咖啡，待她落座后便殷勤地前去为她点餐。

Uknow把手藏到桌布下，在Max手掌上写了一个数字。Max轻微地摇摇头，小声说：“没有那么小，不要小看她们的化妆品。”

Uknow咬着下嘴唇，又写了一个数字。Max点点头，压低声音说：“虽然她……”

Uknow向车厢门扬了扬下巴，Max没有再说下去，状似无意地将手里的报纸翻了一页。

车厢门再次打开，被印度阳光晒黑了皮肤的英国上校走了进来，径直来到英国小姐的面前，弯腰一躬：“早上好，德本汉小姐。”

“早上好，阿布斯诺特上校。”

双鬓有些花白头发的上校拉开了她对面的椅子，嘴上却还在客套：“介意我与您共进早餐吗？”

德本汉小姐笑着颔首：“您请坐。”

上校坐定后，漫不经心地朝两位亚洲年轻人这边看了几眼，召来侍者点餐。

Max收了报纸，一边欣赏着窗外飞逝而过的雪景一边端起了咖啡。Uknow却明显有些不快，直接瞪视回去。

他们都知道，这位随时摆出一副大将风范的上校肯定在心里不屑地叫他们“不知道从哪个蛮荒国度偷渡过来的乡巴佬”。

趁着两位英国公民正在客套地交流彼此的行程，Max用不大的声音说：“她兴致不高，应该是没有休息好或者疲于奔波。我猜她要么是个为报纸写专栏的作家，要么是个教书的家庭老师。”

Uknow接着说：“他应该还不到五十岁，但是久居它乡让他提前衰老了很多。我猜他对那位高雅的小姐有追求之意，但很明显他在努力克制自己不至于失礼。”

Max又小心观察了一番，不确定地说：“可我觉得德本汉小姐似乎也在抑制着什么，难道她对上校也有倾慕之心？”

Uknow无所谓地说：“这么说来她并不像看上去那样正派，起码不是我一开始以为的那种利落的女性。”

德本汉小姐用完餐就告辞了，阿布斯诺特上校随后也离开了餐车厢。侍者终于端来了粥和鸡蛋，两个人这才感觉到饥肠辘辘，停止了游戏，专心用餐。

晚上八点半的时候，Uknow发起烧来，好在温度不高，并没有出现脱水的症状。

Max给他换了额头上的冰袋，捏着怀表坐在床边，一副苦大仇深的表情。

“没那么严重，我自己能感觉到，睡一觉就会好起来的。”Uknow的脸呈现出一种不正常的潮红，嗓子听起来也很干燥。

“哥，你还记得上次在俄罗斯的特快列车上病逝的那个小男孩吗？他的父亲当时也觉得他只需要睡一觉就能好……”Max的声音越来越小。

Uknow费劲地抬了抬眼皮，看到以往神采飞扬的青年此刻正耷拉着脑袋，神情是前所未有的沮丧。

“嘿，真的只是感冒而已，我保证等我们到了伊斯坦堡，我就又生龙活虎了。”

Max没有相信病人的安慰，听到走廊里传来脚步声，便急急起身冲了出去。

阿布斯诺特上校正护送德本汉小姐回房间，他们应该是刚刚一起用完晚餐。看到突然冲出来的青年，均是一愣。

“先生，小姐，我很抱歉这样鲁莽地出现在你们面前。我的同伴病了，他在发烧。我只是想问，你们是否有带着些消炎药之类的。”Max努力让自己看起来冷静而礼貌，但忽高忽低的语调还是泄露出了他内心的兵荒马乱。

德本汉小姐仔细打量着眼前这位黄皮肤的亚洲青年，才发现他比大部分的欧洲男人都要高，身材修长，衣着整洁而考究，俨然是位合格的绅士。但她摇了摇头，满脸歉意地说：“对不起，先生。我没有随身携带药品的习惯，无法帮助到你，我真的很难过。”

Max把目光转向上校，但他同样摇头。

“依然谢谢你们，抱歉打扰了。”Max无奈地返身往房间走去。

“再等三个小时。”阿布斯诺特上校在身后叫住他，“下一站是孔雅，我有认识的医生住在那里，就在车站附近。列车一停，我可以去请他为你的同伴看诊。”

Max小跑着过来握住了上校的手，千恩万谢。

德本汉小姐发誓她在青年漂亮的眼睛里看到了闪亮的星辰。

真是位感性而可爱的绅士。阿布斯诺特上校和戴本汉小姐同时在心里这样想，希望他的同伴能在医生的帮助下康复起来。

十一点三十分，列车准时停靠在孔雅。阿布斯诺特上校跳下列车，跑过月台，迅速消失在大雪纷飞的车站外。十分钟后，就带着医生回到了车上。医生为Uknow测了体温，喂了些药水下去，站在走廊上跟Max详细交代着后续的看护工作。

难得在床上躺了一整天的Uknow虽然还烧着脑袋，但意识却清新了些。他听到隔壁房间里传来两个人的声音，好奇地把耳朵贴上在了隔断的木板上。

“玛丽……”哦，看来阿布斯诺特上校和德本汉小姐的进展不错，已经可以用前面的名字称呼对方了。

“不，现在不行，等结束以后再说，等所有的一切都过去以后，我们再……”等等，这个发展是不是有点太快了？！

Uknow默念着非礼勿听，将耳朵从木板上挪开。不过，心里还是存了个疑。几天后他会再次想起这段对话的。

Max送走了医生，却到处找不到最想感谢的阿布斯诺特上校，只得先回了房间：“哥，你感觉好点了吗？”

Uknow故意摆出一副虚弱的样子：“我觉得我病得很重，要Max亲亲抱抱才能好~”

Max黑着脸憋了半天，还是没忍住对病床上的人翻了个白眼。

 

To be continued…


	2. 拥挤的辛普伦快车

第二天的下午两点过一刻，列车停了，但停靠的地方既不是车站也不是任何有雪堆挡路的地方。

乘客们纷纷探出头去向外张望。

列车长和其他工作人员都聚在餐车厢所在的铁轨旁，往车厢底盘的方向指指点点。

Uknow本想下车去查看情况，却被Max软硬兼施地锁在了房间里。只得眼巴巴地看着他跟在阿布斯诺特上校后面走进人群。

德本汉小姐也披着毛毯下了车：“先生们，发生了什么？为什么要在这里停车？”

“餐车下起了火。”阿布斯诺特上校拍了拍她的手，“他们正在抢修，放心，回车上去吧。”

“我知道，这是没有办法的事情。好在并不严重，对吗？但是，你知道的，时间，我们可不能误点！”德本汉小姐颇有些不安地对上校说，“时间没问题吗？会不会耽误很久？我晚上要搭乘九点钟的东方快车回伦敦，如果迟了，我甚至都不能换车！”

Max注意到德本汉小姐的手在发抖，神色里也有种近乎崩溃的绝望。

阿布斯诺特上校扶着她走回车上，一路都在软言安慰着。但德本汉小姐抿紧的嘴唇一直在颤抖。房间里的Uknow隔得很远就听到她用失了冷静的声音向上校反复确认：“我们一定得赶上辛普伦东方快车，约翰你知道的对吧？我们不能被耽误太久。”

十分钟后，德本汉小姐的焦虑就烟消云散了。抢修结束，列车加速前行。

晚上七点整，托鲁斯特快车到站，只晚点了五分钟。

重获自由的Uknow扛起两个行李箱蹦下列车，兴奋地跑出车站，等Max赶上他并在他的脑门上弹出一声闷响后，他们已经和阿布斯诺特上校以及德本汉小姐失散了。

埔斯普鲁斯海峡的风浪一向很大，Max有点晕船，靠在甲板的栏杆上干呕。Uknow抚着他的背，提议以后还是少坐船。Max气愤地骂他马后炮。可怜的Uknow无辜表示，他也没想到，身强体健的年轻人连短短半小时的水路都熬不住。Max伸手想再给他个暴栗，谁知一动就脑袋天旋地转，胃里翻江倒海，只得抓着栏杆做深呼吸。

最后下了船，Max被Uknow架上汽车，一路停停走走，终于在七点四十七的时候抵达图卡德兰大饭店。

Uknow订了一个带阳台的宽敞房间。恢复了些精神的Max倚在一边的柱子上，询问前台是否有寄给他们的信件。

前台的工作人员翻了翻桌下的信箱，找出三封信函递过去，在两人取了房间钥匙准备跟着侍者上楼时，又叫住了他们：“先生们，这里还有一封来自伦敦的电报。它被压在信件的最下面，我很抱歉我才看到。”

Uknow和Max对视一眼，同时扬起了眉。

电文不长，但意思表达得很清楚：卡斯纳案情有了新的转机，速返回。

Uknow用母语骂了句脏话，Max也皱起眉头抱怨着“真倒霉”之类的话。但两人都毫不迟疑地动作了起来。Uknow追上提着行李上楼的侍者，给了些小费向他道谢，然后解释了一番，请他退房。而Max看了一眼墙上的时钟，让前台人员帮忙订两张辛普伦东方快车加来车厢的头等卧铺票。

“请记得一定要是同一间房的上下铺。”Max强调道。

“好的，先生。这种时候旅客并不多，相信您不需要为买不到票而发愁。你们可以先到餐厅享用晚餐，我这边订好之后会把车票给您送来。”前台接过护照和现金就离开了。

Max又掏出怀表看了一眼，还不到八点，应该来得及。

点好餐后，Max就看到Uknow提着行李箱走过来。

Uknow坐到Max身边，郁闷地叹气：“早知道我们就应该在叙利亚多呆几天。这样我就不会感冒，而你也不用晕船。”

Max想吐槽几句，突然感觉到身后有人靠近。还没反应过来，一双手就一左一右地拍在了他们俩的肩上。

“真想不到能在这儿遇见你们，好久不见了，我亲爱的孩子们。”

Uknow回头，笑着和来人打招呼：“波克先生，真是太巧了，居然在这里碰见您。”

Max扭头看着眼前这个慈眉善目的老人，回忆起多年前那个热情爽朗的中年大叔，难得乖巧地问好：“波克先生，晚上好。”

名叫波克的老人是国际铁路卧车事务主任。许多年前，当Uknow还只是个小警员，而Max也还只是个小记者的时候，他们三人就认识并且共同经历了好几个棘手的案子。

波克先生欣喜地坐到两人对面：“刚从哪里回来？或者说你们即将要到哪里去？哦，上帝作证，我对你们的每一次旅程都充满了好奇。”

Ukonw耸了耸肩：“在叙利亚为可敬的法国将军效力了一个星期。我们本来打算给自己放几天假，结果刚到这儿就收到了大不列颠的召唤，现在正要回去。”他扬了扬手里的电报，气呼呼地鼓起了腮帮子。

波克先生仿佛又看到了当年那个因为小记者的捣蛋而丢失了嫌犯踪迹，扬言要折断对方脊椎骨的小警员。

“你们是什么时候的火车？我要先去洛桑办点公事，晚上乘东方快车返回伦敦。要是你们还没有买票，我们可以同行，沿途你们还能给我讲讲这些年的趣事，如果你们不嫌我这个老头子聒噪的话。”

Max调皮地眨了眨眼：“实际上，我已经让前台去订了东方快车的车票。长夜漫漫，我们很乐意在临睡前为您讲两三个血腥暴力的恐怖故事当作助眠的童话。”

好吧，这孩子也依然是那个三言两语就能把整个警察局得罪完还不知自己错在哪里的毒舌小记者。

“我很期待你们的睡前故事，孩子们。毕竟，你们现在可是上流社会无人不知无人不晓的TVXQ！光是跟你们同乘一趟列车，就值得我在同僚面前炫耀大半个月了。”

Uknow不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“虽然说都是靠着些小运气，但我想你可以足足炫耀一个月。”Max在一旁吐了吐舌头，倒也没有反驳。

“是的是的，当将军把你们的名字传回法国时，或许我可以炫耀一整个春天。”波克先生大笑起来，“好了，孩子们，我得走了，待会儿我们就在这里碰面吧，回头见。”

慢条斯理解决掉晚餐后，Uknow和Max又玩起了那个永远不会腻的游戏。餐厅里的人很多，但他们不约而同地将注意力集中在了不远处的两个人身上。

一位三十岁左右的美国管家和一位年迈的秃顶慈善家。

Max假装看书，隐在镜片后的眼睛却不时看向慈善家随身携带的手提箱：“我不喜欢那个老头。他的目光又冷又毒，阴险得像蛇。”

Uknow用刀叉切割着面前的餐后甜点，用不大的声音说：“或许他上辈子就是一头残暴的野兽。那位管家倒是位面冷心热的体贴人，可惜跟错了主人。”

Max扶了扶鼻梁上的镜框：“但我猜他的主人在酬劳方面从来没有亏欠过他。”

慈善家突然站了起来，语带嘶哑地对管家说着什么。管家要去提那个手提箱，却突然向旁边躲了一下。慈善家提起箱子离开餐厅，管家赶紧跟了上去。

“他们怎么了？”Max用眼神询问。

视力和听力同样超群的Uknow抽搐了一下嘴角：“他在问管家是否准备妥当，他们也要去搭乘东方快车。”还有半句话Uknow没说，刚才管家是被慈善家藏在马甲里的枪给吓了一跳。然而，“枪”这个词实在不适合在公共场合说出来。

Max嘀咕道：“我怎么感觉全世界都选在今天晚上登上东方快车去旅行？”

“我想是的，先生。”为他们订车票的前台人员出现在餐桌边，退还了护照和现金，“辛普伦东方快车连一个卧铺都没有了，甚至二等车厢都已经满员，这太奇怪了。”

Max惊讶地问道：“是有什么会议要在伦敦召开吗？如果是大人物或者记者团的话，我们就只能等明天再走了。”

“不用着急，孩子们。”波克先生走过来，“我去跟列车长直接沟通，这是我的列车，总会有空位的。”

“不，您不用如此劳神。我们可以就在这儿住一晚，明天再动身。”Uknow指了指桌上还剩一半的甜点，表示他们并不赶时间，“您要是还念着我们的童话故事，可以跟我们一起再逗留一晚，明早一起回伦敦。”

Max奇怪地看了Uknow一眼，在桌下踢了踢他的腿。Uknow不动声色地用腿夹住他的脚，给了个稍安勿躁的眼神。

波克先生看了看手表，不容拒绝地提起了两人的行李箱：“好了好了，我会在车上请你吃草莓蛋糕的。司机在外面等我们，该出发了，孩子们。”

Uknow认命地起身，拿过波克先生手里的两个箱子往外走：“好吧好吧，你用草莓蛋糕征服了我。这世上比Max还美味的东西，就只有草莓蛋糕了。”

Max羞红了脸，用母语嘟囔着什么追上去，一脚揣在Uknow的屁股上。波克先生看着两个年轻人打打闹闹地出了图卡德兰大饭店，感觉自己瞬间年轻了好几岁。

……

汽车在漫天飞雪中缓慢地向车站行去。Uknow和Max坐在汽车后排，不动声色地用手语交流。

Uknow把慈善家随身携带了枪支的事情告诉了他， Max微微点了点头，表示自己会小心行事。

波克先生坐在司机旁边，安慰着看起来忧心忡忡的两个孩子：“别担心，卧铺车厢的十六号房间平常都是空着的。你们只需要在那里将就一晚，就只是一个晚上。等明天列车抵达贝尔格莱德，会加挂两节客车厢，到时候我就能帮你们重新调整房间了。”

“谢谢您，波克先生。”

到了车站，波克先生主动上前，与站在卧铺车厢外检票的列车长握手寒暄：“晚上好，列车长，我的车票应该在你那里。情况怎么样？我听说今晚卧铺满员了。”

穿着深棕色制度的列车长有点受宠若惊地看着这位事务主任：“是的，波克先生。您是一号房间，我已经打扫干净了。”

“如果你有时间的话，我希望你能帮这两位先生把十六号房收拾出来，他们是我的朋友。”波克先生做出一副很好说话的样子，“当然，他们不着急。你完全可以等列车开起来以后再去为他们收拾整理。”

“我很乐意为您的朋友们效劳，波克先生。”列车长的脸上尽是为难，“可是十六号房也已经有人了。全客满了，先生们，一个空房间都没有。”

波克先生懊恼地拍着额头：“那么二等车厢呢？不同房间的床铺也可以。”说完又对想插话的Uknow挥了挥手：“我知道，孩子，我会去跟乘客进行协调，让他们配合调换床位。”

列车长无奈地说：“波克先生，真的很遗憾。二等车厢倒是有张空床，但里面已经住进了一位德国乘客，她是俄罗斯公主的贴身女仆……”

“其实我们可以去坐普通车厢，一个晚上的话其实没有多难熬。”Max捏了捏Uknow的手臂，小声提议道。

“算了吧，孩子。”波克先生捋了捋自己那撮标志性的仁丹胡子，笑着揭穿他，“我知道的，就算你的洁癖能够忍耐一时，警犬的鼻子可没办法长时间呆在乌烟瘴气的普通车厢里。在我的列车上，当我舒适地躺在温暖被窝里时，我绝不允许你们在盥洗室里过一夜，呵，想都不要想。”

他严肃地对列车长说：“不管怎样，你必须得给他们腾出一间房来，至少要一张床。让两位身形高大的绅士挤在一张床上已经是我最大的让步了。明晚会再加两节车厢，对吧？所以，唯一的问题只存在今天晚上。”

列车长有些瑟缩，看了一眼已经关闭的车站大门，胡乱翻着手里的登记本，却被波克先生一把抢过。

“这不是有一位先生还没有检票吗？”波克先生愤愤地说，“看看，二等车厢七号房的上铺，一位名叫哈里斯的英国旅客。”

Uknow打了个响指，笑着说：“真是个酷炫的名字。我猜，地狱的掌权者要迟到了。”

“是的。公司会为这位哈里斯先生另作安排的。”波克先生把行李交给列车长，推着Uknow和Max几步上了车，“他不用再付任何费用，我们会为他订好时间最近的一班列车，当然，最好的卧铺房间。”

列车长向两位英俊的绅士指明了房间的位置，然后提着波克先生的行李箱带他走向一号房间。

等到将波克先生安顿妥当之后，列车长已经出了一身细密的汗。他小跑着奔向二等车厢，却意外看到两位刚刚登车的客人已经和七号房下铺的麦奎先生愉快地聊在一起。

“所以，你们因为一块草莓蛋糕，就被那个热情的事务主任拐上了车！说真的，你们的睡前故事就那么有趣？”

“嘿，我感觉我这辈子的最爱受到了侮辱。如果你不向我的草莓蛋糕道歉，我保证今晚我会偷走你口袋里所有的烟，包括打火机，把它们全部带回伦敦。”

“不要屈服，麦奎先生。有我在，他今晚什么也做不了。天哪，终于有人跟我同仇敌忾了。此时此刻，我必须说出来，我恨透了草莓蛋糕！”

列车长悄悄地做了个深呼吸，敲响半开着的门：“先生们，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“不，谢谢，列车长先生。”麦奎先生摆了摆手，“我承认看到他们出现在门口时我很惊讶，但没关系的，他们只在这儿睡一晚。”

Uknow和Max对视一眼，心照不宣地比了个钞票的姿势。

想来，这位麦奎先生为了独占七号房，应该是给了些小费的。所以列车长刚刚才刻意忽略了这个空余的上铺。

“好的。那么晚安，先生们。”列车长关上房门离开了。

汽笛长鸣，火车头的方向传来一阵阵凄厉的呜咽声。车轮开始转动起来，载着来自世界各地的人们，于冰天雪地中驶向遥远的目的地。

“车开了。”Uknow听着窗外呼啸而过的风声，有一瞬间的失神。

麦奎先生清了清嗓子，成功拉回了他的注意力：“先生们，如果你们需要的话，我可以睡到上面去。这样你们就能去隔壁借几把椅子接到床边，为床铺增加一点面积。”

“那真是太谢谢了，麦奎先生。”Uknow愁眉苦脸地指着窗边的Max，“老实说，这家伙睡着以后真的很可怕，一不小心就可能砸断我的鼻梁骨。上一次，他甚至在梦里跟人打架，然后一拳头毁掉了我刚买的琉璃灯。”

“哈哈哈哈，那可真是灾难。”麦奎先生掏出烟来叼在嘴上，扬了扬手里的打火机往外走。

Uknow歉意地说：“不好意思，我的鼻子和咽喉都不太好，不能抽烟。”

麦奎先生理解地点点头，转向Max：“你呢？”

Max摊开手耸了耸肩：“跟他在一起久了，我已经习惯没烟的日子了。”

麦奎先生意外地看着两人，突然问道：“冒昧问一句，两位是什么关系？”

Uknow和Max同时摸了摸后颈，似乎对他们来说，这是个很难回答的问题。

“抱歉，如果不方便的话就不用回答，是我唐突了。”麦奎先生倒退着走出房门，“我不是狂热的基督教徒，也对别人的隐私没什么窥探的欲望。”

Max连忙叫住他：“不不不，麦奎先生，你误会了，更加不用道歉。我只是在想应该用什么词汇来准确形容我跟他之间的孽缘而已。”

“是的。我跟他是搭档多年的伙伴，一起经历过几次生死时刻，也见证了一些历史和故事。在这个世界上，Max是我最亲最爱的人，即使我跟他毫无血缘关系。”Uknow不急不缓地解释道，“不过，相信你也注意到了，其实我跟他在各个方面都有着截然相反的差异性。如果一定要用某个词汇或短语来形容我们的话，就只能是love and war了。”

“所以才说是孽缘啊。”Max长叹一声，走到Uknow身边坐下，“在我们东方，有生肖属性的说法，我属龙而他是虎。按照老人们的说法，龙虎相争必有一伤。偏偏我跟他就这么相安无事地在一起了九年，没错，第九年就快要过去了，我即将跟他走向第十个年头。”

九年，我的天！麦奎先生默默在心里惊叹道，九年的时间都跟同一个人呆在一起，而且还是同性，这太可怕了，可怕得反而对这两位绅士有点肃然起敬了。

走回头等车厢的列车长，看了看四下无人，趁着汽笛声响起的时间，敲响了某个房间的木门。

一位龅牙的老妇人出来应门。列车长迅速闪身进去，返身关门。他尽量用平静而礼貌的语气向她解释：“我很抱歉，赫伯德女士。您的同伴，二等车厢的哈里斯先生没有赶上火车。刚好有两位乘客需要上车，就占用了他的床位。”

“两位？是一对情侣吗？”赫伯德女士拨弄着暖炉里的火苗，不是很在意地问道，“想必他们一定有着必须要登上这趟东方快车的理由，不是吗？告诉我他们会在哪儿下车，贝尔格莱德？”

“不是的，女士。他们是两位结伴出行的绅士，是波克先生的朋友，就是这列火车所属公司的事务主任。我猜他们有一个人会在波克先生的房间里凑合挤一晚。”列车长身体前倾，直直盯着赫伯德女士的眼睛，意有所指地说，“他们要到加来去，转乘轮船回伦敦。”

“所以，长达三天的漫漫旅程，多了两位不速之客与我们作伴，是吗？”赫伯德女士笑起来，面容里竟有几分惊人的美艳，“别紧张，列车长先生，上帝与我们同在。”

 

To be continued…


	3. 游戏里的众生群像

十一点整，Uknow和Max绘声绘色地讲完了发生在某艘豪华客轮上的骇人惨案。

飞扬跋扈的阔小姐任性地抢走闺蜜的男友，在蜜月期间被人枪杀于船舱，知情人一个个相继毙命，凶手在所有谎言被揭穿后举枪自杀。

波克先生感叹着爱情的两面性，与他们互道了晚安。

赫伯德女士站在盥洗室前等待入厕，看到从一号房里走出来的两位绅士，居然毫不掩饰地向他们抛来媚眼，吓得两人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

回到二等车厢的房间时，麦奎先生已经在上铺睡熟了。

Max看着下铺那张狭窄的小床，将右手握拳藏在身后，摆出猜拳的姿势。Uknow了然一笑，配合着他的节奏出手，用剪刀赢了他的布。获得了床铺使用权的胜利者倒也没表现出太多开心，反而用手语说自己还不困，让Max先去睡一会儿。

Max没理他，径直坐到桌前，把灯拨亮了一些，戴上眼镜拿起了书。读完四个章节后忍不住停下来揉了揉太阳穴，一转头却看到Uknow正躺在床上目不转睛地盯着自己，Max气得一巴掌拍向他的脑门，随手拿起一本轻薄的书翻开，盖住Uknow的眼睛，还威胁性地磨了磨牙。

第一次见到Max的时候好像也是这样。Uknow闭上眼迷迷糊糊地想，慢慢沉入梦乡。

他们的邂逅毫无浪漫可言。

站在市政厅广场左边安徒生雕像前的小记者非常生气。因为一个不知道从哪里冒出来的实习警员害自己弄丢了重要的稿件。

虽然长着一张人畜无害软萌可欺的漂亮脸蛋，但Max却恶狠狠地磨着牙，举起手里的笔记本就朝Uknow砸了过去。自知理亏的实习警员忍痛割爱，决定把排队等了很久才买到的奶油蛋糕送给他以示歉意。小记者却一脸郁猝的表情，在实习警员的脑门上弹了一下就跑走了。来自苏格兰场的夏普警官目睹了全过程，指着茫然失措的实习警员笑了整整一天。

第二次偶遇是在南肯辛顿的皇家音乐学院。

音乐世家出生的Max独自坐在大教室的舞台上，先后演奏了单簧管、竖琴、大提琴、管风琴，当马林巴被搬上舞台时，他的父亲在台下叫停。音乐教员们拉着那位一脸骄傲的父亲，热络地商讨着让音乐神童提前入学的相关事宜。是的，那个看起来年纪很小的小记者实际上真的很小，他还不满16岁。记者的撰稿工作不过是在姑妈的报社人手不足时去帮帮忙而已。

已经成为正式警员，跟着夏普警官来这里帮某位大人物寻找私生子的Uknow，在滞留伦敦的大半年里完全忘记了自己的本职工作，天天蹲在图书馆里假装勤奋好学。他跟着Max一起学习了舌头打卷的法语和发音细软的日语，而作为交换，他教会了Max简单的拉丁语跟俄罗斯语。音乐神童在语言方面也颇有天赋，经常纠正小警员的发音并吐槽他笔下的语法错误。

然后呢？然后他们在乡绅罗杰·艾克罗伊德的晚宴上不期而遇。当晚就发生了命案，两个人默契配合，找出了真凶，名噪一时。

接下来的两年，他们共同侦破了一些或大或小的案件。小警员被调到伦敦警视厅工作，迅速成为受人敬仰的探长。而音乐神童一边在南肯辛顿继续学业，一边帮姑妈的报社撰写针对各类案件进行分析解密的侦探专栏。

某个凶险的办案现场，由于Max一时心软导致嫌疑人顺利逃脱了警察的追捕，没人注意到疑犯事先往探长的水杯里投了毒。呕吐不止的Uknow被送往最近的医院进行抢救，有惊无险捡回了半条命，但肠胃和肝都受到了极大的伤害。

疗养身体的那段时间，Max来探望过两次就再未出现。不过他会时不时地寄来信件，详细赘述学校里的近况。难得清闲的探长除了回信以外，还给自己找了份打发时间的闲差。他把侦探专栏里的每一篇文章从报纸上剪下来贴到相册里，然后把它们翻译成韩语、日语、法语、德语、拉丁语、意大利语、俄罗斯语等一切他会的语言，寄给出版社，经常被退稿，他却乐此不疲。

两个人明明就在同一座城市里，却拒绝任何形式的会面。

一天，Uknow突然拽着每天定时来帮他收发稿件和书信的夏普警官出了门，坐车到新牛津大街北面的罗素广场去买了把雨伞。他们在鲁塞尔大街的一家书店里停留了几分钟，又找了家餐厅略作休息，并一起享用了午餐。夏普警官注意到，久未出门的探长在看到侍者端来的水杯时有几秒钟的愣神，然后状似无意地把水杯推远了一些，继续跟他吐槽伦敦的天气湿气太重。

回去的时候下起了雨，Uknow新买的雨伞不翼而飞。两个人只能淋着雨，狼狈地跑回公寓。

夏普警官不知道的是，同一时间，几名皇家音乐学院的学生正站在大英博物馆的门口，对Max手里的长柄伞啧啧称奇。

这就像魔法一样不是吗？他们在听导游说到《女史箴图》的松竹石泉并不属于原作时，已经注意到了外面的雷雨声，正商量着怎么在不被淋湿的前提下安全返校，博物馆的工作人员就拿着一把伞走了过来，说是有人留给Max先生的。

很长一段时间里，校内都流传着某位贵妇人被音乐神童俘获了芳心而大献殷勤的谣言。

后来，逃窜到伊拉克利翁的嫌疑人终于落网。警察接到群众的举报电话后前往现场，却看到疑犯早已被蒙住脑袋绑在了船锚上，身上有被人痛殴过的痕迹。行使暴力的人明显不是行家，甚至可能是个孩子，毫无章法地乱揍一通，造成的大多是皮外伤。唯一的疑点是，疑犯的手指被重物一根一根地砸断，仿佛施暴者恨极了的不是这个人而是这双手一样。现场除了血迹以外没有留下任何线索。最终，嫌疑人被证明是威尼斯某起凶杀案的罪犯，受到了法律的制裁。但一直赋闲在家的探长还是没有等到专栏作家的归来，甚至连书信都断了。

据说，提前入学又提前毕业的音乐神童去了亚洲，去见识更多的乐器、学习更多的音乐。

听了夏普警官打听来的消息，忙于研究地图的探长连眼皮都没有抬一下。警官几次欲言又止，终于还是问出了口：“我不知道你在等什么，Uknow。他会回来吗？”

探长手里的放大镜一路从叶卡捷琳堡移动到朝鲜半岛，他慢悠悠地把地图折起来揣进衣兜，似笑非笑地说：“他本来是个聪颖而通透的人，有着丰满而细腻的内心，却对自己过于严苛。我以为我只需要等他自己原谅自己，谁知道……那边现在不是很太平，我想我现在就得去买船票了。”

再后来，当风尘仆仆的探长在列宁格勒火车站的候车大厅里看到他朝思暮想的那个人时，第一个动作就是冲过去把对方的行李箱扔到旁边的垃圾桶里，然后连拖带拉地把人拽回了旅店。两人汗流浃背地坐在房间里，相顾无言了几分钟后，流浪计划刚实施不到几天就宣告结束的艺术家委屈巴巴地开了口：“你得赔我一把新的巴拉莱卡。”

自那以后，双人侦探TVXQ的名号开始在皇家贵族和顶级社交圈中传开……

渐渐从梦境中醒来的Uknow听到了泉水般温润的熟悉歌声，睁开眼就看到洗漱完毕的Max站在镜子前整理发型，嘴里哼着不知名的歌曲。

“几点了？”

“还早。”Max见他醒了，就噔噔噔地蹦到床边坐下来，“刚才麦奎先生被他的老板叫走了。你猜什么，他是个秘书兼职翻译官，为一位美国富豪工作。嘿，你肯定已经猜到了。”

Uknow坐起来披上大衣，打了个呵欠：“我想是的，毫无悬念。秃顶的野兽慈善家。来叫麦奎先生的应该是隔壁厢房里的管家先生。”

“庆幸的是，我们昨晚跟他聊的都是些台面上的漂亮话，但我猜，那头野兽很快就会知道我们的身份并且贪婪地凑过来。说实话，我讨厌他。“Max皱着眉头，仿佛已经闻到了野兽身上的腥臭味。

“你又不是贝拉，不用爱上野兽。”Uknow开了个玩笑，下床穿鞋，“去餐厅吗？这个时间，波克先生大概还在睡。”

“我想赶紧把肚子喂饱，再回来美美地睡一觉。”Max推着他出了门，“哥你在被窝里翻着白眼流口水的时候，我可是趴在桌上秉烛夜读了一整晚啊~”

Uknow默默地想，嘴这么毒，看来是真的肚子饿了。

随便吃了点三明治，又被连哄带骗地逼着喝下大半杯牛奶，Max终于躺进了暖烘烘的被窝。Uknow则无所事事地在列车上闲逛。

这是他的习惯，从最靠近火车头的车厢顺着走廊慢慢晃悠到尾箱的尽头，不动声色地观察着不同肤色不同身份的人们的表情和动作。如果Max也在，就还包括服饰和妆容。

性格恶劣的小记者曾经指着一位窈窕淑女的背影告诉探长，那其实是个男人，还一本正经地吐槽说警局里随便一位警员的女装扮相都比那个人好看，吓得探长立马捏着他的后颈捂住了他的嘴。老天，那是警视厅厅长的夫人！

想到这儿，Uknow已经走到了车尾，他脚尖一点，轻盈转身。

一位奇丑无比的老妇人目不斜视地跟他擦肩而过。Uknow忍不住回头多看了几眼。

他想起Max以前好像说过，当一个女人看起来像个男人时，要么是因为她必须活得像个男人，要么是因为“她”就是个男人。

Uknow慢吞吞地往二等车厢走，他猜Max还没有醒，于是又去厨房里晃了一圈。他发誓他的初衷真的只是来晃一圈，绝对没有趁着某人不在而起了偷吃的念头。

但晚起的赫伯德女士可不这么想。她几乎是连蹦带跳地出现在Uknow面前：“您也有赖床的习惯吗先生？厨房里已经没剩什么好东西了，只有鸡蛋和咖啡。我想你最好等午餐时间再来。我女儿也总是这样，把早饭和午饭混在一起。如果是周末，她甚至可能在醒来后直接看到西沉的太阳。哦，没错。她很少跟同龄人出去玩，这方面我有点担心。但另一方面来说，这也能保护她远离危险和伤害，不是吗？”

想起昨晚暗送秋波的那一幕，Uknow听到她蹬着靴子走过来的声音就提高了警觉，思考着如何礼貌地与这位年老的女士保持距离而不至于失礼。但听到她开口就提及女儿的话题，便松了口气：“当然，太太。面对子女，双亲总有操不完的心。”

“是的。即使你还年轻，但我很开心你能理解。尤其是我这种单亲妈妈，对孩子的成长必须更加小心翼翼。感谢上帝，我女儿是个乖巧懂事的天使，除了不经常出门这一点让我烦恼以外。你知道她的音乐老师是怎么说的吗？说她一定是欧特碧的化身。当然，我也知道诞生在金钱基础上的甜言蜜语是不值得相信的。不过，为什么不呢？我的意思是，那位老师有很多学生，可其他人都只是‘很棒’‘极有天赋’，她只对我的女儿说欧特碧……”赫伯德太太兀自说得起劲，Uknow悲伤地发现他毫无插嘴的余地，即使他已经听到了Max起床后习惯性哼唱的浅浅歌声。

直到一位脖子上挂着十字架的中年女士走进餐车厅，略显局促地向他们询问是否有阿司匹林时，Uknow终于抓住机会向她们告辞。赫伯德太太颇有些意犹未尽的伸出手：“跟你聊天实在是一件愉快的事，先生，我是赫伯德。”

“您可以叫我Uknow，赫伯德太太，很高兴认识你。”Uknow象征性地跟她握了握手。

离开餐车厢的时候，一位方脸的老夫人与他擦肩而过。关上车厢门之前，Uknow听到老妇人用带有复杂口音的英语对厨师长说：“我希望能够提前确认一下食材的处理方式，我们郡主有一些忌口……”

一位精通厨房事宜的女仆，要么来自俄国要么来自德国。Uknow想，如果午餐时她也在，可以跟Max打个赌。

回到房里，Max已经穿戴整齐地坐到桌前。他翻出了所有跟卡斯纳案情有关的文字记录，重新梳理脉络、挖掘细节，俨然一副生人勿扰的工作模式。

Uknow却全不管这些，把他连人带椅子地转了半圈，让他面向自己，然后直接扑进Max的怀里，发质坚硬的脑袋在他胸口蹭啊蹭，委屈模式全开。

Max明显被Uknow的突然袭击吓了一跳，一边捋着他的头发顺毛一边小心翼翼地问：“哥，怎么了？”

“赫伯德太太，就是昨晚站在盥洗室前的那位女士，她身上的劣等香水太刺鼻，我感觉嗅觉快要离我而去了。她还一直跟我滔滔不绝地讲她女儿的话题，到现在，我的耳朵都还在嗡嗡作响。”

“她有女儿？”Max回忆起那位满脸脂粉、打扮浮夸的太太，也不觉汗毛耸立。

“是的。所以不用再担心她晚上会摸进我们的房间。”Uknow享受着Max难得的服侍，双手搂上他的腰，“不过，我的头到现在都还是很昏。说真的，这味道太恶心，我都要怀疑她是不是打翻了自己所有的脂粉瓶并且任由它们混在一起，就这样直接倒在了脸上。”

Max安慰性地揉了揉他的头，顺带拍掉他在自己身上乱摸的手：“差不多就得了，别得寸进尺，麦奎先生随时都会回来。”

Uknow吐了吐舌头，站起身来，抬起椅子把Max转回去，又趴在他肩上伸手去翻桌上的文件：“好吧，那就来看看我们的侦探Max工作得怎么样了。”

“如果我们的猜测没错，那么凶手一定……”Max刚拿起笔在纸上写下一个名字，靠在肩后的人居然伸出舌头来舔了舔他的耳垂。红色迅速从脖颈蔓延上脸颊，Max一手捂着耳朵一手向后肘击着作乱之人的肚子，“你最好离我远点，不然我会让你失去品尝甜品的未来。”

Uknow立马高举双手做投降状：“好的好的，放轻松，我亲爱的Max，我只是想给你一个吻，但我的嘴偏离了一点方向。我保证在我们换房间之前，它会深刻反省自己的错误。”

“很好，作为惩罚，到走廊去呆着，我得为专栏的新篇做些准备。用餐时间到了再进来叫我。”Max看都不看他，继续在桌前写写画画，努力让自己的声音听起来足够冷静。

本想提出申诉的Uknow注意到他红透的后颈，便乖乖出了门，站在走廊的窗边老实看风景，心里却在计算着晚上到贝尔格莱德的时间。老天，让时间过得再快一点吧！他已经有两个晚上独自入眠了，鬼知道他是怎么忍受过来的！

麦奎先生中途回来了一次，疑惑地看着站在走廊里的绅士。Uknow耸耸肩，把双手的食指竖起放在头上，又指了指屋里的Max，表示自己把他惹生气了。麦奎先生礼节性地点点头，进屋拿起床头的空酒瓶，又离开了。

十二点，Uknow准时敲响房间门。Max放下眼镜，简单收拾了一下行李，以便晚上换房间的时候，来取行李箱的侍者能够没有遗漏地带走属于他们的所有东西。

推开餐车厢的门，他们就看见波克先生在朝他们招手：“这边，孩子们，到我的桌子这儿来。”

他们当然会选择波克先生的桌子。某位甜品狂人像孩子般催促着这位事务主任兑现承诺。而对红酒比较偏爱的另一位绅士，则对菜单上种类齐全的酒类相当满意，心情好到甚至对偷偷上桌的第二份草莓蛋糕睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“瞧瞧，孩子们，在我的车上，从世界各地远赴而来的人们齐聚同一个车厢。”波克先生拍了拍圆滚滚的肚子，看着热闹非凡的餐车厢感叹道，“很神奇不是吗？这样的场景我总是百看不厌。”

“是很神奇。”Uknow埋首于粉红色的蛋糕里，说出来的话却相当破坏气氛，“如果发生点事故或是命案，就更加具有传奇色彩了。”

“不不不，那还是敬谢不敏了。”波克先生慌忙给他们面前的杯子重新斟满酒，“我们还是换个轻松点的话题吧，孩子们。你们还在继续那个有趣的游戏吗？来场比赛怎么样？熟知每位乘客身份的我可以为你们裁决输赢。”

满嘴奶油的Uknow和微醺的Max欣然接受了波克先生的提议，开始状似无意地对车厢里除他们这一桌以外的其他十三个人进行观察。

首先是他俩已经认识的德本汉小姐和阿布斯诺特上校，然而他们并没有坐在同一张桌前。德本汉小姐跟赫伯德太太以及上午来要阿司匹林的十字架女士坐在一起，阿布斯诺特上校面容冷峻地一个人坐在角落里。

“也许他们吵架了……哦，不，我想应该是德本汉小姐的矜持让他们故意保持距离。至少阿布斯诺特上校的眼珠子一直黏在她的身上。”Uknow打了个响指，确信自己的推理，“我现在可以确定，德本汉小姐是位老师。只有女教师才会在遭遇爱情时如此谨言慎行。”

“那位时不时抚摸胸前十字架的女士应该来自斯堪的纳维亚半岛的一个小国家，从她点的面包种类和古板的坐姿来看，让我大胆猜测一下，她或许是位游历了大半个地球的瑞典传教士，好吧，如果她是位护士，也是说的通的。”Max端起玻璃杯晃动着里面的红酒，眼睛却死死盯着Uknow那张正吮吸着粉色奶油的嘴。

接着是Uknow在走廊上遇见的相貌丑陋的老妇人，旁边是她的贴身女仆。

Max歪着头看了他们一会儿，斟酌着字词说出了结论：“她们的年岁看起来都很大了。听那个女仆的口音应该是德国人，五十岁以上。而那位身世显赫、家财万贯的老妇人应该来自俄国，至少有七十岁的高龄了吧？我不能确定，因为那些货真价实的宝石、珍珠和狐裘都很重，加起来少说都十多斤，而她面不改色地穿戴在身上……我想她经常腰疼。”

话音未落，德国女仆端起了桌上的一盘牛排，让侍者拿回去重做，并嘱咐调味的香料一定要提前炒热。

Max便补充道：“那个女仆以前一定是位出色的厨师，看得出来她对自己的厨艺相当自信。也许她曾经的主顾们从来没有吝啬过对她的夸奖。”

“这太难以置信了！你们甚至比我知道的还要多。那是俄国的德瑞戈米罗夫郡主和她的德国女仆”波克先生笑得合不拢嘴，悄悄用汤勺指向郡主背后的一对男女，“那么，那边的两位怎么样？”

Uknow仔细打量了一番那对浓情蜜意的夫妻，颇有些气闷地切割着面前所剩不多的蛋糕：“毫无疑问，是对感情很好的夫妻。那位绅士的口才很好，谈吐优雅，即使跟妻子腻在一起也依然举止得体，再加上他那张英俊过头的脸，应该是在匈牙利大使馆工作的外交官。至于他的妻子……我暂时猜不出来她那张极具异国情调的脸到底来自哪个国家，但从她拿长烟嘴的姿势和过于苍白的皮肤来看，我想她在长期服用某种药物，而且她的病症更多是心理上而不是生理上的。”

“什么？你是说安德烈夫人有……”波克先生震惊地瞪大眼，但很快反应过来用拿餐巾擦嘴的动作掩饰了过去。那对夫妻却已经察觉到了这边的异状，丈夫凶恶地瞪了一眼他们，挽着妻子的手离开了。

Uknow无所谓地耸了耸肩：“好吧，我想我还得加上一条，那位丈夫太过警觉，有点反应过度了。他在提防、或者说他的妻子在惧怕着什么。”

车厢里还有五个人没有被动参与他们的游戏。可Uknow和Max已经用餐完毕，准备回房休息了。

看他们起身想走，波克先生赶紧挽留：“嘿，你们还没有决出胜负，最后一次，说说那两位先生吧。”

他指的是就坐在他们正对面的两个男人，他们正热络地讨论着生意和美元。

“一个牙口很好的意大利人，从他的话里就可以知道他在做汽车生意。谢谢您的草莓蛋糕，波克先生。”

“一个演技还算不错的业余演员，他假装成跑码头的生意人，脱下那些俗套的包装以后，谁知道呢？也许他会说自己是警察，也许会说自己是个私家侦探。再次谢谢您的款待，波克先生。”

两个人几乎是不带喘气地说完，波克先生终于接收到了他们急于离开这里的讯号，催着侍者把他们的大衣拿过来。

然而时机已晚，那头令人不快的野兽擅自坐到了他们的餐桌前，礼貌地问好：“午安，先生们。不介意的话，可以跟你们聊几句吗？”

 

To be continued…


	4. 野兽向死神发出邀请

“午安，先生们。不介意的话，可以跟你们聊几句吗？”

野兽的身后，一左一右地站着美国管家和美国秘书。麦奎先生有些不好意思地摸着鼻子，把视线偏向一边。

波克先生面有不虞，不卑不亢地问道：“雷切特先生，请问您找这两个孩子有什么事吗？他们是我的朋友。”没错，这位国际卧车公司的董事登上富豪榜的时间可比秃顶慈善家长多了，自然没必要对他卑躬屈膝。

“并不是什么要紧事，波克先生。”雷切特先生挥退身后的两位随从，摊了摊手，“只是偶然得知，两位举足轻重的大人物登上了这列东方快车，就想着，不来打个招呼实在有些划不来。毕竟，我这辈子都很难跟上流社会的名人们坐在同一张桌前用餐。”

Uknow起身从侍者手里拿过大衣，递给身边的Max，毫无停留之意：“没有什么大人物，雷切特先生。我们和大家一样，不过是赶路的旅客而已。”

“过谦了，Uknow先生。您二位的故事随便拿一段出来说道，都可以说是传奇。”雷切特先生狡黠地笑起来，故意提高了音量，“久仰双人侦探TVXQ的大名，开门见山地说，我想请你们帮个忙。”

热闹的餐车迅速安静下来，大家都清楚地听到了雷切特先生的话，齐齐向这边投来目光。

原本脸上还挂着礼节性笑容的两人交换了一个眼神，默默哀叹假期的提前结束，重新坐回了座位。

不仅仅是雷切特先生，整个餐车厢里的人们都感觉到，两位侦探在身份被揭穿后的明显变化。

Uknow拉开领结，向后躺靠在沙发座椅上，长腿一抬交叠着放在桌上，脚上的皮鞋直对着雷切特先生的脸。Max揉着前额抹了胶的头发，让刘海垂顺地掉下来，整个人都散了架般向前趴在桌上，打了个大大的呵欠。

波克先生倒是见怪不怪，向雷切特先生解释道：“他们现在已经很少受理私人案件了。我建议您另寻他人。”

“不，我想我的话还没有说完。”回过神来的雷切特摆了摆手，“我知道两位很忙，忙着跟警察和尸体打交道，忙着和凶手比拼智慧与勇气，忙着坐车或是乘船，随便什么。我也知道两位现在只接受熟人的委托。放心，我会为你们的辛劳提供丰厚的酬劳，我保证绝对丰厚。”

“雷切特先生，我不明白，到底是怎样棘手的案件呢？”波克先生看Uknow和Max都兴趣缺缺地不说话，只得主动提问。

“哦，不，您误会了，这次跟案件无关。”雷切特先生似乎这才想起自己之前的说法有歧义，“我的财力足够让我免于一切指控和上诉。”

Uknow和Max几乎是同时注意到了车厢里其他人在听到这句话时的反应，每一个都很有趣。

波克先生对野兽的嚣张言论颇不认同，可也找不出反驳的句子。

气氛一下子冷了下来，但雷切特先生浑然不觉，自顾自地说下去：“我只是希望给自己多加一层保护，就像保险一样。我从做古董生意开始就变成了上帝耶和华的信仰者，这并不表示我是个多么虔诚的基督教徒，就只是把他老人家当做一种额外的保障……”

波克先生终于也有些不耐烦起来，直接打断了他：“所以，您到底需要孩子们怎么为您效劳呢？”

雷切特先生倒也不生气，只是转向Uknow和Max，诚恳地说：“我是个有钱人，先生们，总会有臭虫闻着钱的味道朝我爬过来。而在这些臭虫里，出现一只带毒的也很正常。”

“一只？”Max用手指在酒杯上模拟弹琴的动作，懒懒开口，“您确定就只有一只吗？”

雷切特先生的脸沉了下去，黑眼圈极重的小眼睛里投射出狠辣的目光：“请问您这是什么意思？”

Uknow把双手放在脑后枕着，一边调整着坐姿一边回答他：“就只是字面上的意思。一个人如果能够招来一只毒虫，就一定会招来第二只第三只。而且我们对毒虫袭来的动机仍旧持保留意见。”

“好吧，也许不止一只。”雷切特先生脸上的愠色更深，“总之，我为自己的安危感到忧心，希望你们能为我提供一定的保护。容我再啰嗦一句，金钱方面我从不吝啬。”

“那么，也请容我啰嗦几句吧，理查德先生。”Max故意念错了慈善家的名字，脸上却是一派单纯的表情，“我们俩从学校毕业以后就一直有着固定的工作，每个月拿着稳定的薪水。有幸替几位皇室成员办了点差事，靠着些运气出了名，也算名利双收。我们赚的钱足够实现自己的所有梦想，现在才有了选择主顾的自由和任性。”

“直接点说吧，南希特先生。”Uknow接过Max的话头，“我们不差钱。何况您给的这份工作实在无聊，我们完全提不起干劲。”

慈善家的脸上青一阵白一阵，最后全被愤怒取代，终于恢复了野蛮的本来面貌：“我劝你们别把话说太满。这个世上除了钱财以外，多得是让人就范的方法。相信我，你们不会想尝试的。”说着他就从怀里掏出一把枪来，用白色的餐巾遮住，只露出枪口对着他们。

“雷切特！你这是在威胁吗？”波克先生毫无惧色地把他的枪口转向一边，“收起你那些从地下学来的卑劣行为，不然我会直接在这前不着村后不着店的荒芜雪地里请你下车！”

狰狞着面目的野兽还在用他的小脑袋思考着波克先生话里的可信度，Uknow和Max已经站起来向波克先生告辞了。他们对桌上那把裹在餐巾里的枪视若无睹，径直穿过神色各异的人群，走向车厢门。

雷切特先生收起枪，起身叫住他们：“先生们，可以告诉我你们拒绝我的真正理由吗？我不蠢，看得出来你们明显有着其它理由对我不满。”

“是的，你是位精明的先生，虽然这种精明并没有体现在你的生意上。”Uknow推了Max一把，让他先走，回身对着西装皮革的野兽灿烂一笑，露出一边的虎牙，“拒绝你其实根本不需要其它理由，就只是，my little dragon不喜欢你而已。”

……

一整个下午的时间，Max都在睡觉。Uknow坐在窗边看小说。麦奎先生始终没有回过房间。 

晚餐时间，Uknow看Max睡得香甜，便去厨房拿了些酥软的面包和牛奶回房，坐在桌前边吃边看。

八点四十五，辛普伦东方快车抵达贝尔格莱德。列车会在这里停靠半个小时，Uknow看着外面纷飞的雪花，还是叫醒了Max，拉了他下车透气。

室外的温度只有零下三四度，或者更低。寒风刺骨，大部分乘客在外面站了不到一分钟就又缩回了温暖的车厢。除了Uknow和Max这两个卸下伪装后就彻底恢复天性的大男孩还坐在月台的长椅上以外，只有两个列车长站在车门前和车站的工作人员聊天。

月台的广播里响起了肖邦的《降A大调夜曲》，舒缓的钢琴声里间或有电流交错的杂音。Max扭头去看Uknow，却见他站直了身子，左手背在身后，向自己伸出了右手。

Max有点紧张地绷起嘴角，上牙下意识地咬着下唇：“我跳得不好。你知道的，我不擅长……”

Uknow弯下腰来，左手摆出架姿，右手手臂平放在Max面前。

“好吧好吧，我总是拿你的浪漫主义情节没办法。”Max深吸一口气，认命地把左手搭在了他的手肘上方。 

Uknow的左手与他十指相扣，右手稳稳托着他的肩胛骨，踩着节拍带着他旋转起来。

两位来自东方的绅士就这样在冰天雪地里旁若无人地跳着舞，一路从月台跳到车门下的阶梯前。雪地上深深浅浅地留下他们并行的脚印，蜿蜒曲折成一幅神秘的画卷。

卧车厢的列车长走出来，看到风雪中舞动的身影惊得目瞪口呆。直到广播里的音乐换成了《升F大调夜曲》，他才终于清醒过来一般地朗声叫住他们：“先生们，我把你们的行李从二等车厢搬到了波克先生的一号房。而波克先生已经移动到从雅典来的卧铺车厢上去了。”

UKnow和Max的脸都被冻得通红，停下来后笑作一团。两个人向列车长道谢，登上车往头等车厢走去。

经过走廊的时候，遇到了刚从雷切特先生房里出来的麦奎先生。他的脸色看起来有些阴沉，看起来刚刚遭受了野兽的训斥。麦奎先生抬头看到他们也是一愣，有些局促地说：“先生们，当然你们都猜到了。我很抱歉。我是说，这是我的工作。雷切特先生每次在登上列车、轮船或者飞机前，都会让我去调查核实所有乘客的身份。你们突然上车，遵照他的要求，我必须得向他报告……”

“麦奎先生，你完全不必这样。”Max亮晶晶的眼睛直视着他，“我们都是对工作认真负责的人，就像你说的，这是你的工作，我们根本没有责备你的理由。”

麦奎先生长出一口气：“老实说，我其实知道的很有限。但不知为何雷切特注意到了你们，他给列车长塞了些小费，套了些话出来。是的，可能你们也已经猜到了。”

“别在意，麦奎先生，我们不会因为看你老板不顺眼而对你产生偏见。”Uknow打了个响指，与他挥手告别。

擦身而过时，麦奎先生余光看到Uknow弯起嘴角舔了舔嘴唇，眼里闪着某种期待的光芒，好奇的念头刚刚浮起来，就被对方凌厉的一瞥给压了回去。

“我还是去找阿布斯洛特上校喝点酒吧。但愿外面的暴风雪不会耽误列车的行程。”麦奎先生自言自语地离开了。

Max用列车长给的钥匙打开一号房的木门，摸索着找到了门框边的开关，拨下按钮。

室内一下子亮了起来。头等车厢的卧铺房间本来就比二等厢房大得多，尤其这还是头等车厢的一号房，专为公司高层准备的VIP房间，极尽奢华的装潢可想而知。地面铺满了厚实的毛绒地毯，正对面是雕刻精细的檀木书桌，左边是一坐就整个陷进去的长沙发，右边是刚刚换上了新床单新棉被的大床。

Uknow吹了声口哨，对此相当满意。Max走到床边拍了拍柔软的棉被，也开心地说：“今晚终于可以做个好梦了。”

“别高兴得太早，my little dragon~你的这个好梦我也想加入。”Uknow慢悠悠地向他走来，“时间尚早，在上床睡觉前，我想我们可以干点别的。”

Max挑了挑眉毛，思考着应该怎么富有情趣地告诉他，自己也正跟他想着同一件事。

“咕噜噜——”Max的胃向主人发出饥饿的求救声，而主人这才反应过来似的：“啊……我好像还没有吃晚饭。”

至此，室内的暧昧气氛被彻底清扫干净。

Max尴尬地挠了挠发热的脸颊，有些无措地开口：“要不，你先陪我去餐车厢吃点东西？”

Uknow倒是没表现出任何被打扰了兴致的样子，只是走过来捧起他的头，气势汹汹地在他嘴上狠亲了好几口。费了点心力终于停住攻势，他意犹未尽地说：“你比我清楚，这只能起到暂时解渴的效果。”

Max红着脸默默点头。不管过多久，对于发生在灯光下的亲吻，他总会觉得害羞。

他们来到餐车厢，点了意面、苹果派和两杯啤酒。期间，有列车长经过他们的桌边。一声长鸣，列车缓缓离开贝尔格莱德，向下一站驶去。

果腹之后，他们顺道去了波克先生的卧房道谢，被热情的老人拉住，讲完了发生在普罗米修斯号飞机上的某个凶杀案才获准离开。

等到他们重新回到豪华的一号房时，已经过了十一点。

走过门前的长廊时，Uknow发现头等车厢里不止雷切特先生一个人在透过门缝向外偷窥，还有两个人在压低声音吵架，争论着刚才到底应不应该在贝尔格莱德下车。但他心里装着另一件亟不可待的事，实在懒得深究这些怪异的举动，只是牵起身边人的手，加快了脚步。

在波克先生面前还呵欠连天强打精神的人，一回房间就立马恢复了元气，确认自己锁好了门直接扛起Max扑到床上。

“嘿，我还没有刷牙洗脸。”Max的手指头在Uknow胸口慢悠悠地画着圈，挠得他心痒，“现在我们俩的嘴里全是波克先生房里那瓶法国葡萄酒的味道。”

“放心，我不嫌弃你。”压在Max身上的男人闷声轻笑，说着就伸手去解两人的衣扣和皮带。

每每这种时候，Uknow都会有些迟疑，脱衣服的时间正好用来思考和选择。

他的这位伴侣，在床上有着两种截然不同的表现。非要区分开来的话，就是开着灯的little dragon和熄了灯的big dragon。

Little dragon在灯光大亮的时候，会变成乖巧听话的小孩，露出听凭发落的可怜模样，用委屈巴巴的声音叫他tiger man，喜欢被他从背后紧紧环抱住的安稳姿势，会小声抽泣着向他求饶。灯光熄灭以后，软萌的little dragon迅速进化成强势的big dragon，总是积极主动地与他争夺床底间的主导权，不惜打一架也坚持要让他躺在身下，再用趾高气昂的声音叫他tiger boy，杀伤力十足。

两只dragon都让Uknow爱不释手，每天临睡前总是深陷在选择谁的难题里。

解开Max衬衣的第三颗纽扣时，Uknow看了一眼放在床头上的手表，决定在今晚当他的tiger man。

于是，他无视了Max不断瞟向电灯开关的目光，扯开身下人的最后一件衣服，拉过被子盖住了两人赤诚相见的身体。

两个小时过后，迷迷糊糊睡着的Max被一声巨大的惨叫惊醒，那个声音仿佛就在他的耳边。同时还有召唤列车长的铃声，持续不断地被人拉响。他睁开眼睛，吓出一身冷汗。Uknow搂着他细声安慰：“没事没事，我在这里。”说着就用手去盖住他的眼睛。

Max感觉喉咙有点干，轻轻地用气音问道：“我说梦话了吗？”

“没有，你甚至才刚刚闭上眼睛十五分钟，睡神还来不及为你编织梦境。”Uknow抱着他坐起来，拍了拍他的脸，“先别睡，宝贝，情况有些不对劲，那声惨叫我比你听得更清楚，是隔壁的雷切特先生。”

走廊里传来列车长小跑过来的脚步声，然后停在隔壁雷切特先生的房门前，接着就是规范有礼的敲门声和列车长略显不安的询问声：“雷切特先生，您还好吗？雷切特先生？”召唤铃的声音停了，雷切特先生却没有来应门。

“我去看看怎么回事。”Uknow握了握Max被冷汗浸湿的手，起身穿衣。

Max揉着眼睛又问：“现在几点了？”

“一点过一刻。”Uknow在他的额头印下一吻，走到门口开了条缝。

列车长正焦急地站在二号房门外喊着雷切特先生的名字。另一个房间的召唤铃又激烈地响起，列车长转过头去看了看。

突然，从雷切特先生的房里传来人声：“没什么事，是我搞错了。”

“好的，雷切特先生，祝您好梦。”列车长匆匆奔向走廊另一端的房间。

Uknow关上门，走回来抱着一脸困倦的Max重新躺下：“继续睡吧，没事了。”

 

To be continued…


	5. 谎言被冰雪围困

Uknow抱着一脸困倦的Max重新躺下：“继续睡吧，没事了。”

但他很快就发现这一晚再难入眠。

隔壁一直传来细碎的声响：扭开水龙头的声音、水流在管道里堵了一两秒又猛然喷出的声音、清洗物体的声音、拿起肥皂搓手的声音、关上水龙头的声音、小心翼翼开关门的声音、拖鞋穿过走廊的声音……

Uknow被这些响声弄得心烦不已。Max也皱着眉头在他怀里动来动去，怎么都睡不安稳。

列车慢慢停了下来，看时间应该还没到布拉德。而且窗外太过安静，完全没有车马人流的响动。

Uknow慢慢地起身，想去看看怎么回事。Max抬起一只眼皮看了看他，又翻过身朝里睡了过去。

走廊的另一端又响起了铃声。这次列车长并没有很快赶来，但召唤的人显得颇有耐心，始终保持着拉铃的姿势，直到几分钟后列车长匆忙地跑回车厢。

Uknow听到列车长一个劲地向赫伯德太太道歉，而那位热衷于炫耀女儿的美国太太厉声呵斥着列车长的渎职，并且坚称自己的房里有个男人，要他好好检查一番。

十分钟以后，Uknow听到赫伯德太太终于“啪”地甩上了房门，这才伸手去拉了铃。

列车长满脸通红地跑过来问：“请问有什么吩咐，先生。”

“列车停了。”Uknow尽量把语速放慢，摆出想找人聊聊的样子，“我们没有撞上什么东西吧？”

列车长摇着头说：“没有那么严重，先生。只是暴风雪封住了前面的轨道和路，我们大概得在这儿多呆一段时间。”

“好吧，看来只能这样了。”Uknow耸了耸肩，往他手里递了一张钞票，“如果你不介意的话，我想麻烦你帮我去厨房拿一瓶矿泉水。”

“当然，先生，我这就去。”原本还有些气闷的列车长看起来心情好了许多，拿着水瓶过来时主动对Uknow说起了刚才赫伯德太太的无理取闹，“她坚持说有个男人藏在她的屋里，可我在她的床下来回找了三四遍，连一只公老鼠都没有，我发誓。”

Uknow接过水瓶，宽慰着他：“或许她只是在梦里见到了一位令人动心的绅士，醒来后有点接受不了梦境与现实的差距吧。每个房间里的人都有自己的故事，还喜欢把这些故事锁在门内孤芳自赏。但只有很少的人会想起，门外的列车长才有串联起所有故事的钥匙。”

列车长长叹一声，感激地看着他：“谢谢您，先生。我们这种靠着服侍贵人来赚钱的底层庶民，从来都不奢望能入贵人们的眼睛。惟愿上帝垂怜，让我们不至于受些辱没人格的委屈。”

Uknow好整以暇地等着他的下文，列车长却突然想起了什么似的停下了话头：“您歇着吧，先生。我就在走廊拐角的地方坐着，有任何吩咐都可以叫我。”

Uknow只得与他互道晚安，关上门后若有所思地走到床前，把水瓶递给已经掀开被子坐起来的Max。

Max拿起水瓶猛灌了几口，冰凉的液体刺激着他的咽喉，呛了一下咳嗽起来。透明的液体顺着他的嘴角流过线条优美的脖颈，他边咳边用手背擦了擦，没有看到身旁的人连做了好几次深呼吸。

Uknow拍着他的背，把水瓶放到桌上，随口改了句诗：“You drink it or not，water is there，not to go.”

“嘿，我只是被水的温度吓了一跳而已。”Max翻了个白眼，“而且这也不是可以随便用英文改写的诗。”

Uknow笑着钻进被子朝他张开手臂：“那我用中文再说一遍吧。来我的怀里，或者让我住进你心里。”

“闭嘴，tiger man！”Little dragon红着耳尖，拿手捂住了他的嘴，却也把身体放到了他的双臂间，“你如果想要邀请我，可以换一种更加直接的方式。”

两个人的身体贴上不到两分钟，门外突然又传来一声闷响，什么东西直接砸到了他们的房门上。

这次Uknow直接用英语大声地骂了脏话，气急败坏地起身开门。

一个披着鲜红色和服睡袍的女人走向右边的盥洗室。而列车长坐在走廊左边尽头的拐角处，填写着表格之类的东西。刚才应该是那个女人在经过的时候不慎摔倒，头或者手肘磕到了他们的门板上，一切看起来都很正常。

再关上门回到床上时，两个人都有点意兴阑珊。

Max把头放在Uknow的肩上问他：“我们现在是在哪儿？”

“在温可齐与布拉德之间。”Uknow把玩着他纤长的手指，放在唇间吻了吻。

Max望着天花板想了想，又说：“前几天我才看到去巴黎的列车在隧道里被堵了一个星期。”

Uknow也望向天花板，看着一屋顶的香根鸢尾花出神：“波克先生不会允许他的列车出现在这种新闻里的。布拉德车站的人发现这么严重的晚点后，很快就会意识到我们遭遇了什么。我猜最多两天，两天后我们就又能继续前行了，只要……”

“只要不出什么意外的话。”Max接着他的话说，“但我有种直觉，意外已经发生了，就在我们谁都没有注意到的时候。你知道的，我的直觉一向很准，特别是不好的那种。”

Uknow苦笑了一下，抱了抱他：“没关系。只要我们还在一起，所有的意外都不过是上帝送来的惊喜。”

“睡吧，我不会让你有事的。”Max侧过身子搂着他，“没什么大不了的，除了死神以外，我可以为你打败任何人，包括上帝。”

第二天醒来的时候，天已经大亮。列车依然停在原地。

Max拉开百叶窗向外面看去，一地银白，仿佛全世界都变成了一条雪做的绒毯，把这列火车围在中心。

九点四十五分，Uknow和Max一身时髦地走出卧房。车厢里很安静，几乎没有人声。打开餐车厢的一瞬间，他们才知道，大部分人都集中在这里，团结一致地对列车长们发起了群攻。

赫伯特太太的声音最大：“我女儿在电话里还说呢，一路欣赏着雪景旅行，实在是一件惬意的事情。但是看看现在，我们被困在这么个鬼地方，要呆多久，什么时候离开，有没有人发现我们被困住了，全都不知道。你们不是号称设备齐全服务周到吗？那么昨晚让我苦等了好几分钟的又是谁？现在站在我面前跟我干瞪眼的又是谁？天哪，我真是气得说不出话来！”

挂着十字架的瑞典女士拉着一位列车长的手臂哭诉道：“我的孩子们还在等着我，没有什么办法可以通知他们吗？就只是告诉他们我没事。上帝啊，他们还那么小，一直等不到我，肯定会哭闹不止的。”

 

身形魁梧的意大利商人也叫嚷着自己买好了后天去米兰的车票，而现在车上电报根本发不出去，连退票都做不到。

与他同一个房间的美国管家好心地安慰道：“别太灰心，这本来也是他们掌控不了的事情。想象一下，仅仅是风雪太大堵塞了交通而已，可比遇上雪崩或者事故之类的幸运多了。”

德本汉小姐也挽着瑞典女士的胳膊，拉她到一边坐下：“亲爱的，你得相信总会好起来的，一切都还平安无事，不是吗？孩子们有保姆照看着，不会饿着冻着，可如果你因为忧虑过度而倒下的话，那才真的是得不偿失。”

她看起来比在座的任何一位女性都要冷静，至少和上次托鲁斯特快车因底盘起火而滞留在原地的那几分钟相比，她的那份焦虑不安已经不复存在了。

“我们到底要在这片雪地里呆几个钟头？还是几天？有没有人能够给个准确的回答。”阿布斯诺特上校质问道，语气里充满了不耐烦。

这对情侣的前后反差真是有趣。Uknow这样想着，跟Max一起坐在餐车厢的角落，召来侍者点餐，并没有参与群众的讨论。

Max扫了一圈车厢里的人。波克先生还没有来，德瑞戈米罗夫郡主及其女仆、安德烈夫妇也不在这里，当然，还有雷切特先生。

Max向Uknow投去一个果然如此的眼神。Uknow只是笑，并不感到意外：“我一直都很相信你的直觉。”

两人慢条斯理地享用着早餐，其他人依然争论不休，倒是没有来打扰他们。

过了一会儿，德瑞戈米罗夫郡主和德国女仆也走进了餐车厢，问明了停车的理由以后便坐下点餐，一副事不关己的样子。

Uknow剥好鸡蛋，喂到Max嘴边，却看他转头看着德瑞戈米罗夫郡主的裙摆，似乎有什么想不通的地方。

Uknow揉着Max的耳朵唤回他的注意力：“怎么了？”

Max拍掉他的手，故作高深地说：“她的裙子里藏着小偷。”

“什么？”Uknow瞪大眼的惊讶模样成功逗乐了Max，挂在他宽阔的肩膀上嗑嗑嗑地笑作一团。

穿着蓝色制服的总列车长突然打开餐车厢，走到两人的桌边：“Uknow先生，Max先生，劳驾你们跟我来一下，波克先生有请。”

“好的，等我们吃完这两颗孪生兄弟般一模一样的鸡蛋，就去找他。”Uknow把剥好的鸡蛋塞到Max的嘴里，又动手去剥另一颗。

“先生们，恕我冒犯，事态紧急。”总列车长俯下身凑到Max耳边说，“波克先生说，请你们务必马上动身去见他。”

“好吧，好吧好吧。”Uknow举手做投降状，“我会让他为打扰我们的egg time而后悔的。”

Uknow和Max跟着总列车长走出餐车厢，穿过自己所在的头等车厢，停在一间二等车厢的门前。

Max小声对Uknow说：“我以为我们要去的是来自雅典的加挂车厢，波克先生的房间可不在这里。”Uknow 倒是能够理解波克先生的难处：“他大概只是为了躲开那些吵闹不休的乘客而已。毕竟公司董事就在车上，想找他理论的人太多了。”

“波克先生，我把您的客人们带来了。”总列车长象征性地敲了敲就打开了门。

波克先生坐在房间中央的小方桌前，满脸阴云地抬起头：“孩子们，我想我现在只能依靠你们了。”

“出了什么事？”Uknow绕过身形高大的总列车长，来到波克先生的桌前，“你需要我们，说明这里有命案发生，并且还很棘手。”

“猜得不错，我的孩子。先是遇上这场让人恼火的暴风雪，把我们困在南斯拉夫的边境线上。然后又是……”

“然后又有一名乘客被人用刀刺死在卧铺上。”波克先生身后的列车长替他说完了梗在喉间的话，正是头等车厢的列车长。

“对，就是那个昨天还拿枪对着我们的美国爆发户雷切特。”波克先生的脸上尽是懊恼，“再加上我们现在是在南斯拉夫，你们明白吗？南斯拉夫！随便哪个国家都好，我们经过他们国境线的时候，是会有当地警察随车护送的。可是这里没有，南斯拉夫没有！”

Uknow和Max都下意识地伸手扶了波克先生一把，因为他看起来像是下一秒就要晕过去似的。

头等车厢的列车长也面如死灰，抖着嘴唇问道：“先生们，这明显是谋杀。等警察来了以后，他们会不会带走我们所有人去问询甚至监禁？上帝保佑，我什么都不知道，一整个晚上我都没有进过雷切特先生的房间，也没有看到有人进去过。”

“不不不！我绝不会让事态像那样发展下去！这将成为我们公司、我这个事务主任的耻辱！”波克先生一左一右拉住Uknow和Max的手，恳切地说，“孩子们，警察最快也要明天才能赶到这里，你们明白我的意思对吗？在警察来之前找到凶器，抓住凶手，可以的话再弄清楚他谋杀的动机和方法。警察一到，我就打出你们的名号控制住场面，把推理和证据摆在他们面前。这样，他们只需要搬运尸体和做笔录就行了。我会下车去配合他们调查取证，交通恢复后你们继续往前行，去加来乘船回伦敦。我保证这不会耽误你们太多时间的。作为交换，你们想要……”

“波克先生，不必这样见外。”Max回握住老人冰凉的手，软言安慰道，“你是我们的朋友，也是我们像父亲兄长般敬重的长辈，我们很乐意能够做些什么来帮助你。”

“而且，如果凶手还在车上的话，为了自身的安全，我们也得尽快抓住他才行。”Uknow打了个响指，“那么，事不宜迟。我们得先把这一整件事的大致脉络梳理一下。”

“当然当然。我比任何时候都感谢上帝让我认识了你们这两个天使，孩子们。”波克先生给了他们一人一个拥抱，然后问头等车厢的列车长，“你叫什么？”

“皮埃尔·米歇尔，先生。”列车长被问到名字，愈发紧张，“我向上帝发誓，我什么都不知道。”

波克先生站起来拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，米歇尔，放轻松，没人认定你就是凶手。现在，去把所有乘客的护照和车票全部拿过来，我们的国际侦探就要大显身手了，你会为自己有机会亲眼见证这一切而感到骄傲的。”

“是的，先生，我这就去。”

米歇尔离开以后，波克先生又吩咐总列车长：“把餐车厢的一半空间清理出来。从现在开始，那里就是两位侦探办案的地方了，车厢钥匙交给我来保管。”

总列车长为难地说：“但是，波克先生，目前还有很多乘客聚集在餐车厢里……您要是方便的话，最好亲自去说明一下。”

“哦，是的。他们只知道暴风雪堵住了前路，还不知道有个杀人犯可能就混在我们中间。”波克先生忿忿地说，“或许适当的恐惧能让他们安静下来。我确实得去一趟，让他们清楚意识到自己所处的困境。”

“别把他们吓坏了，波克先生。”Max笑着提醒他，“我们一会儿还要进行问询呢？要是他们被你吓得说不出话来可怎么办？”

“好吧，我会尽量委婉一点的。还有什么需要我做的吗？。”波克先生捋了捋自己的仁丹胡子，边问边向外走。

“那就麻烦您帮我们叫一下麦奎先生吧。我们得先和他聊聊，毕竟他可能是最后一个见到活着的雷切特先生的人了。”

“好的，我去去就回，孩子们。”

波克先生戴上帽子，来到餐车厢，用沉痛的声音宣布道：“女士们，先生们，我知道各位都对外面的暴风雪心怀怨恨。不过眼下有一件更加紧急的事情发生了，希望大家能够冷静地听我说完接下来的话。车上的一位乘客，头等车厢的雷切特先生，昨晚遇害了。我们在发现的第一时间就派了列车长去最近的站点报警，而警察最快明天早上才能赶来保护大家。好在我们都知道了，车上有两位享誉国际的名侦探，他们已经开始行动了，相信很快就能找出凶手。所以大家完全不用惊慌，只是在接下来的时间里，两位先生会在这里对所有人进行常规性的问询，也请大家尽可能地配合，帮助我们尽快破案。最后，安全起见，还请不要一个人单独呆在密闭空间里。”

众人听完皆是一惊，神情各异。

餐车一角，原本还只是靠着丈夫闭眼小憩的安德烈夫人，突然站起来问道：“他是怎么死的？”

波克先生看她一副受惊过度的样子，斟酌了一下用词说：“据发现尸体的列车长说，是用刀刺死的。车上的医生正在进行尸检，等他回来的时候我们就能知道更加详细的情况了。”

安德烈先生搂着妻子安慰道：“亲爱的，我已经向你证明过很多次了，还记得吗？只要有我在，没有人能够伤害到你。”

波克先生来到雷切特先生的两位随从面前：“麦奎先生，请随我来一下，侦探先生们想先跟你聊几句。”

坐到Uknow和Max面前的麦奎先生没有露出丝毫惊讶、紧张或是难过的表情，反而挂着一丝果然如此的笑意：“我知道他早晚会被人干掉的，只是没想到会这么快。”

“你这话是什么意思？”波克先生有些生气地问道。

“那老家伙本来就不是什么正经人，穿得人模狗样的，干的却尽是禽兽不如的卑劣之事。”麦奎先生平静地说，“我知道你们在想什么。这是跟我可没有关系。我是他的秘书兼翻译官，他死了我就没了工作，失业对我来说毫无益处。所以我不可能杀他，尽管我唾弃他的恶行。”

Uknow饶有兴趣地看着他，鼓励他说下去：“你说雷切特先生不是好人。那么请问他到底是个什么样的人呢？”

“他是个慈善家，给一些学校和医院捐过钱。可他也跟黑道的人做生意，只要能赚钱什么都做……”

“他最近在做古董生意是吗？”Max打断了他的话，“生意怎么样？”

“糟透了。说真的，他根本就没有做生意的头脑和能力，老是被耍，又拿着假货去骗别人，被揭穿之后就换个地方接着坑害无知的有钱人。我跟你们说实话，如果不是我替他管账，恐怕他早就破产了。”

Uknow赞赏地吹了声口哨：“能者多劳嘛。现在让我们来聊聊你吧。”

“我？我有什么好说的？这跟案件有关吗？”

“就只是闲聊而言。”Max单手撑着脸，倚在桌上看他，“你跟雷切特先生是什么时候认识的？”

“一年前吧，应该是一年零四个月。”

“在哪儿？”

“波斯。我当时刚好在经济上遇到了些问题，雷切特先生知道我会说法语后，就解雇了之前那个总是跟他顶嘴的秘书，聘用了我。”

Uknow状似无意地追问了一句：“他不会说法语吗？简单的一些句子还是会说吧？”

麦奎先生笑起来：“别说句子了，他连一个单词都不会。法语的翘舌音对他来说太难了。”

Max翻了翻桌上的护照：“萨缪尔·爱德华·雷切特，这是他的全名？美国公民？”

“谁知道呢？”麦奎先生搓着手，耸了耸肩，“他从来没说过他自己的事，对他自己在美国的经历也绝口不提。你们知道的，我本来就不是个好奇心旺盛的人。” 

“好吧，麦奎先生，没什么好奇心的你对这个案件是怎么看的呢？”Uknow为他倒了一杯酒，“任何想法都行，说说看。我们现在对这起谋杀案一筹莫展。”

麦奎先生拿起酒杯一饮而尽，情绪似乎也高涨了起来：“我还真有些想法，先生们。”

Uknow和Max同时扬了扬眉：“我们洗耳恭听。”

麦奎先生对他们的反应相当满意，给自己又倒了一杯酒：“首先，我觉得雷切特并不是他真正的名字。”

 

To be continued…


	6. 厄里斯拿出了苹果

麦奎先生对他们的反应相当满意，端起酒杯灌下去大半，又给自己斟满：“首先，我觉得雷切特并不是他真正的名字。一个经常跟黑帮打交道的人怎么可能不为自己准备几个假身份？其次就是，知道他昨天中午为什么会去找你们吗？从两个星期以前开始，就一直有恐吓信寄来。”

“恐吓信？你看过吗？”波克先生感觉案情一下子有了眉目。

“当然。老板把那些信件交给了我，让我处理掉它们。我的公文包里还有两封没来得及毁掉，如果你们需要，我可以拿来给你们看看？”

“那就再好不过了。”

麦奎先生拿着两张全是褶皱的信笺回来，递给他们。

第一封信上写着：  
“你背叛了我们就想逃？我们会逮到你的。”

第二封信上写着：  
“别着急，我们就快逮住你了，你懂的吧？”

句子全是由报刊杂志上的单个字词拼接而成，没写收件人也没有寄件人的名字。

Max用手指摩挲着信笺的纸张，看着那些大小不一的字母没说话。

Uknow摸了摸下巴，问道：“麦奎先生，你对寄恐吓信的人有什么想法吗？”

“我猜是意大利的黑帮。”麦奎先生抿着酒杯，眼尾带笑，“一个月前，老板卖给了他们一张波斯毛毯和一个中国瓷瓶，他们说是赝品，老板就连夜逃到了土耳其，我们在阿达纳呆了一段时间。从收到恐吓信之后，老板就开始坐立不安。他表面上很镇定，但我看得出来他很惶恐，就像是已经预见到自己命不久矣一样。”

波克先生频频点头：“这就说得通了。黑帮寻仇，是的，这很符合拉丁人的民族个性。这趟车上……”

Uknow没有错过麦奎先生眼中一闪而过的情绪，打断了波克先生的话：“你提供的这个线索非常重要，麦奎先生。现在，让我们回到常规的问询吧。”

Max心领神会地接口问道：“请问，你最后一次见到雷切特先生是在什么时候？”

麦奎先生感觉自己受到了信任，比刚进来的时候放松了许多，握着酒杯慢慢啄饮：“昨天晚上，具体的时间我没有注意，大概是九点钟左右吧。我去他房里向他汇报了一些生意上的事情。他在波斯那边的供应商出了些问题，再加上昨天的恐吓信直接出现在他的床上，我和管家被他好一顿训斥。”

“抱歉，打断一下。”Max用手指敲着木桌，语带疑惑，“你的意思是，昨天有人潜入过雷切特先生的卧房？”

“恐怕是的。”

“那封信上写的什么？”

“我不知道，先生们。”麦奎先生撇撇嘴，放下了酒杯，“老板当时很生气。他先是把管家轰了出去，然后又对我发了一通脾气。哦，是的，我记得我被他赶出来的时候正好撞见了你们。”

Max略显夸张地作恍然大悟状：“啊，我也想起来了，我们在头等车厢的走廊上跟你碰过面，是列车停在贝尔格莱德的时候。”

“那就是你最后一次见到雷切特先生了，是吗？”Uknow继续为麦奎先生倒酒，客气地提出下一个问题，“你知道雷切特先生有雇佣其他什么人吗？”

麦奎先生一脸不知所云的疑惑表情：“什么？你是说管家吗？”

Uknow看他确实不知情的样子，便换了一个问题：“呃、原谅我的问题没有表达清楚。我是想问，这辆车上除了管家以外，你有看到熟悉的面孔吗？有过一面之缘的那种。”

“我不是很清楚你这个问题的具体含义，Uknow先生。”麦奎先生快速地转动着眼珠，努力思考着什么，“但我依然诚实地回答你的问题，没有，我并不认识这个车上的其他人。”

这时候，一位穿灰色大衣，肤色很深，挺着一个圆滚滚大肚子的老先生走了进来。波克先生赶紧迎上去：“辛苦了，我的朋友。先生们，请容许我向大家介绍康斯坦丁医生。”

“你好，医生。”Uknow站起来与医生握手，“有你在真是太好了，至少我们不用亲自去触碰尸体……”

“恐怕你们还是得亲自去察验一番，先生们。”康斯坦丁医生一脸凝重，“情况有点复杂。”

Uknow回头看了麦奎先生一眼。麦奎先生会意地站起来：“我想我可以回去了，希望你们能够顺利抓到凶手。”

Max站起来送他出门：“真的很感谢你为我们提供的诸多线索，麦奎先生，你是个冷静而自持的人，如果老板是你而不是雷切特先生的话，大概华尔街的传奇故事会新增一位主人翁。你以前有学习过金融方面的知识吗？”

这番真诚的夸奖让麦奎先生越发受用，洋溢出骄傲的笑容：“我对经济学很有兴趣，可惜并没有学习的机会。遵照父亲的意思，我大学主修的是法律，事实证明，我并不是那块料。”

“真是遗憾，麦奎先生。”Uknow跟在他们身后一直到门口，出其不意地问，“最后一个问题，你觉得雷切特先生对你怎么样？”

麦奎先生忽然又紧张了起来：“等等……我是不是应该对你这个问题保持警惕？这是在给我下套吗？……坦白说吧，我不喜欢他，但是他对我一直很和气。即使我对他刻意隐瞒的神秘过去和的残酷无情的行事作风感到厌恶，但他待我还算不错。或者说，他对所有手下人都还不错。”

“我相信你，麦奎先生。”Uknow满意地与他挥手作别，“非常感谢你的配合，不用想太多，我随口一问而已。”

待麦奎先生离开后，Uknow请站在门外的总列车长去找一份东方快车的平面设计图来，又让拿着护照和车票等在走廊里的米歇尔列车长再去弄一份各节车厢中旅客的资料清单。

Max一边收拾着桌上的酒杯一边问波克先生：“康斯坦丁医生和你在一个车厢吗？”

“是的，孩子。在贝尔格莱德挂上的雅典车厢里，就只有我和医生两个人。另一个加挂车厢里有一位跛脚的老先生，是与总列车长相熟的人。一般晚餐时间过后，车厢之间的门都会上锁。”

“这么说来，凶手就只可能是加来车厢里的某人了。”Uknow打了个响指，转身对康斯坦丁医生礼貌地说，“医生，请跟我们一起去现场看看吧。在尸检这方面，你的话有着绝对的权威性。”

康斯坦丁医生摸了摸跟波克先生如出一辙的仁丹胡子，笑容可掬：“乐意效劳，Uknow先生，我听过你们的事迹，很荣幸自己这个老头子能够派上些用场。”

一行四人来到雷切特先生的二号房门口，波克先生用钥匙开了门。迎面就是一阵冷风吹来，激得所有人都打了个寒噤。房内窗户大敞，百叶窗被完全推了上去。

康斯坦丁医生说：“我保证，这屋里的所有东西我都没有碰过，除了尸体。”

波克先生走到窗边查看：“凶手会不会已经跳窗逃跑了？”

Max瞄了一眼窗外厚实的雪地，否定了这个猜测：“没有脚印。这扇窗户只是个伪装而已，估计凶手也没有想到会遇上大雪封路。”

波克先生打了个大大的喷嚏，嘟囔着：“好吧，既然如此，就赶紧把窗户关上，这里冷得像个冰柜。”

“稍等一分钟。”Uknow侧着身子挤到窗边。这个房间对于四个大男人来说还是挤了点。他从衣兜里摸出一个装着粉末的小盒子，打开后往窗沿上吹了口气，又仔细看了看：“被人擦过了，没有指纹。”

康斯坦丁医生双手一摊，感叹道：“看来是有预谋的凶杀案了，计划周密。”

Uknow关上窗户，将视线转移到了桌上的杂物。

Max戴好手套走过来，拿起泡着假牙的水杯闻了闻，递到医生面前：“是麻药吗？”

康斯坦丁医生嗅了嗅，点点头：“足够让人瘫痪24小时的剂量。”

桌上还有一个空的矿泉水瓶、一个烟灰缸、一节吸完的雪茄、两根燃过的火柴和一张被焚烧过的纸片。

Uknow也带上手套，小心捏起那两根火柴，举到眼前细看。

Max蹲下身，从桌下捡起一块精致的薄纱手帕。手帕是白色的，边角密密地缝着金线。手帕一角绣着一个小巧的字母。

“女人的东西？这是姓氏的第一个字母吗？”波克先生说，“看起来是个H。”

Max把手帕收了起来，又趴到地板上，拾起一根通烟斗的捻子。

“嘿，我们运气不错，一下子就有了两个线索。”康斯坦丁医生长出一口气，似乎如释重负，“检查尸体的时候，我本来还觉得是自己想多了，现在看来证据确凿，凶手是两个人，一男一女。”

“我们得先确认雷切特先生没有烟斗也没有烟草袋。”Uknow不以为意地问，“对了，凶器在哪里？”

他们在房里四处搜寻了一遍，再没有收获。

波克先生说：“也许是凶手带走了，或者藏到其他地方去了。”

Uknow揉了揉眉心，无奈地说：“凶手特意打开了窗户，还专门为我们留下一块女人的手帕和一个男人的烟斗捻子，真是个喜欢故弄玄虚的艺术家。”

Max也紧皱着眉头，倒是没说什么。

康斯坦丁医生看气氛有些沉闷，便拍了拍鼓鼓的肚子，提议道：“来看看尸体吧，我可有一大段的尸检报告等着吐出来呢。”

雷切特先生的尸体正面向上地仰躺着，睡衣纽扣是解开的，衣摆被翻起来搭在了肩膀上。

“你们知道的，只有这样我才能细致地查验他身上的伤痕，判断出致命伤是什么。”康斯坦丁医生解释道，“我推测他的死亡时间在午夜十二点到凌晨两点之间。”

波克先生皱起了眉头：“不能再缩小一下范围吗？前后两个小时的误差对案情的推演相当不利。”

医生遗憾地摇头：“窗户开着，风雪加快了尸体冷却和伤痕冻结的速度，我没法再精确到更加具体的时间了。”

“没关系。这场风雪也把凶手困在了列车上。”Max转头问波克先生：“昨晚的暴风雪是什么时候堵住去路的？”

“据总列车长的汇报，是十二点半左右。”

“那么，从昨晚十二点半开始，没有人能在不留下脚印的情况下离开列车。可见这场大雪也是有些益处的。”Max又问，“尸体是什么时候被发现的？”

“是米歇尔，可怜的人，他吓坏了。”波克先生边说边往门外挪，给检查尸体的Uknow腾出空间，“餐车的服务生去找他询问是否需要为雷切特先生准备早餐，米歇尔就去敲门。当然，一直没有应门。他说他趴在门板上听到了里面呼啸的风声才发现不对劲。门从里面反锁了，钥匙打不开，他就跑去找总列车长。两个人合力把门内的锁链弄断后，开了门一看，唉……”

“他的致命伤是什么？”Max转而问医生，顺手把椅子搬到他身边，让这位矮小的老先生得以坐下说话。

“应该是胸口上的一刀，下手的人力气很大，直接穿过了心脏。不过也可能是从刺在肺上的那一刀，谁知道呢？至少有三刀刺在要害上，他在任何一刀下去的时候咽气都不奇怪。”

“什么？”波克先生瞪着眼睛张大嘴，几乎跳了起来，“凶手竟如此残忍？！”

“是的，大大小小的伤口加在一起有十二到十五处。很难想象，到底是怎样的仇怨才会使得凶手下此狠手。”康斯坦丁医生耸着肩膀摊开手，神情中也有不忍，“如果是女人下的手，那必然是个力大如牛的魁梧女性。如果是男人干的，就一定是个内心脆弱的软脚虾。”

波克先生不解地问：“何出此言呢？”

“因为那些奇怪的刀伤。”医生见Uknow摘了手套，知道他已经有了收获，便做了个“请”的手势，让他发言。

结束尸检的Uknow，表情严峻地站直了身子：“这头野兽的尸体几乎被捅成了马蜂窝。刀伤我算的是十二处。有的伤口只是在体表轻轻划了一刀，破了点皮而已。有的伤口几乎洞穿了整个身体，穿透骨骼跟肌肉。最后两刀刺在脾脏和肝脏上，力气不轻，血管都被切断了，然而创面却紧密地合在一起，血流得也很少。”

医生赞同地点头：“没错，人早就死了，凶手却还在继续下刀。”

Max走到尸体边，将睡衣翻下来，又把纽扣一颗颗地扣上：“意思是凶手在杀人的时候，情绪极度不稳定，甚至可能是闭上眼睛乱刺一通，所以下手没轻没重，也不知道人是什么时候死的？”

“不，我想说的是刀刃刺入的方向和凶手握刀的姿势很奇怪。”Uknow做出握刀的样子，模拟着案发时的情形，“你看，刺穿左肩的这一刀，是从右上方刺入，脖颈后刺出，明显是右手握刀刺下去的姿势。可他胸腔右边的这一刀是从接近腋窝的地方刺入，几乎戳到了脊椎，又是左手握刀向右斜刺的样子。如果他真的心绪不稳，又怎么会不断切换握刀的手呢？总不会是凶手杀了人，离开后觉得不妥，怕他没有彻底断气，又回来补上几刀吧。”

“要么，凶手是个初次作案的门外汉，紧张到不知该用哪只手去握刀，也不清楚哪一刀能真的致命。”波克先生摸着胡子推测道，“要么，凶手是个职业杀手，在凶杀现场可以游刃有余地换手行凶。”

Max摇头，从枕头下摸出一把手枪：“不管他是门外汉还是杀手，肯定都提前知道了这把手枪的存在，所以才会往水杯里放麻药。而这个被精心设计过的案发现场，足以告诉我们，凶手绝不会是初出茅庐的新手。但也不太像是科班出身的专业人员，毕竟，比起自备刀具，现有的手枪要便利得多。何况，这可是十二刀，没有哪个杀手会在收钱办事的情况下热衷于在尸体上画地图。”

波克先生从衣袋里掏出手帕擦了擦不知何时出现在额头的冷汗，喉头颤抖：“会不会是心理扭曲的变态杀人狂呢？之所以选择用刀也是因为他享受看到受害人痛苦的样子。”

“目前看来，不是。”Uknow走过去拍着他的背，安慰道，“那块手帕和烟斗捻子很有可能是凶手故意留给我们的线索，想要把我们困在凶手是男是女的陷阱里。变态杀人狂可不会管这些，他们往往专注于自己的内心世界，没空跟我们玩猜谜游戏。”

“恕我直言，先生们。”康斯坦丁医生疑惑地举手提问，“我本来以为凶手是一男一女。但现在听你们的意思似乎是凶手的圈套？”

“不不不，我想医生你误会了。现在的一切都还是蒙昧不明的未知数，我们能说的都是可能、大概、估计这样的词。事实上，凶手的诡计相当成功。我们确实陷进了凶手性别的难题里。”Max摆着手走到他身边，看着他圆圆的肚子还是没忍住伸出手摸了摸，“但至少我们可以大胆地做出第一个推理——正如你所说，凶手极有可能不是一个人。”

康斯坦丁医生忽然想到了什么，兴奋地拉住了Max的手：“这就像是莎士比亚写的某部剧本，我们现在有了两个犯罪嫌疑人。第一个凶手进入被害人的房间行刺后，关了灯离开。第二个凶手摸黑进来，没有发现被害人已经死了，又在他身上刺了几刀。他们并不知道彼此的存在，还都以为是自己杀了被害人。”

Uknow过来牵起Max的手：“比起莎士比亚，我还是更喜欢柯南道尔一点。”

Max笑着接话：“我喜欢狄更斯。”

波克先生看他们俩并没有露出一筹莫展的愁苦表情，微微松了口气：“我们去餐车厢吧。乘客们都聚在那儿了。”

康斯坦丁医生站起来跟着他们往外走，经过雷切特先生的床铺时不慎钩住了什么，被绊倒在地。

走在前面的Uknow和Max赶紧转身去扶他。原来是床脚阴影处的怀表链子缠住了医生的裤脚。

Max从怀里拿出一根棉布手帕，将怀表包裹着捡起来，举到UKnow面前，跟他一起细细察看。

怀表的玻璃罩已经全碎了，三根指针也都停止了工作，时间停在一点十二分四十七秒的地方。

医生高兴地说：“看来我这一跟斗没有白白摔下去。好歹我们知道了确切的案发时间。”

“并不是确切的案发时间，医生。”Uknow纠正道，“只能说跟确切的案发时间非常接近。”

“Uknow先生，我不懂你这话是什么意思。”康斯坦丁医生无辜地揉着膝盖。

Max摊开双手也做无知状：“我想也许他自己都不知道那是什么意思，医生，不用太在意他偶尔没头没脑的发言。”

Uknow笑着打了个响指：“是的，别太在意，医生。一旦我对案件毫无想法时，就会习惯性地说些莫名其妙的话来活跃大脑。”走到门边，他又对波克先生说：“我想麻烦你一件事，波克先生，一件听起来不那么光明正大的事。”

波克先生无所谓地答道：“无论什么，我的意思是，当然可以。你们现在就是我的救命稻草，相信我，就算是要加勒比海贼的藏宝图，我都会想尽办法给你们弄来一张。”

“不用那么破费，波克先生。”Max笑出了大小眼，语带揶揄，“他不过是想要两个老妇人才会用的旧款帽子盒，有铁丝网的那种。”

波克先生毫不犹豫地召来了总列车长，询问车上所有女客的行李里是否有帽子盒。总列车长说一共六位女客，每人都有帽子盒。波克先生便把钥匙交给他，让他偷偷去把德国女仆和瑞典传教士的帽子盒拿过来。

康斯坦丁医生虽然听得一头雾水，但他看没人有解释的意思，就默默地跟他们一起等待着。

很快，两个帽子盒就被取了来。Uknow手脚麻利地打开盒子，取出垫在帽子下的两团铁丝网。然后迅速把帽子放到原位，盖上盒子，叫总列车长送了回去。

Uknow和Max把两团铁丝网展开压平，找来一盏酒精灯，又小心翼翼地把桌上那张被焚烧过的纸片移了过来。医生兴致勃勃地看着他们忙碌，终于还是问出了口：“恕我愚钝，这是要做什么？”

Uknow狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼，煞有介事地说明道：“我热爱上帝的仁慈，可我也相信科学的力量。如你所见，这个现场实在是谎话连篇。所以，我要让写恐吓信的人自己说出来，凶手妄图隐藏的、真正的线索。”

 

To be continued…


	7. 一出声势浩大的悲剧

Uknow将酒精灯点燃，又在火苗外焰的位置放了一个环形支架，然后转头看向波克先生和康斯坦丁医生。

两位老先生都下意识地捋了捋自己的仁丹胡子，面面相觑。

“他想借一样东西。”Max走到波克先生身边，拉开他裹在大衣和西装外套下的马甲，从衬衣胸口的衣兜里摸出一个小小的钳子，“只是还没有猜出你们谁带着这样东西而已。”

医生奇怪地问：“卷胡子的小钳子？它能用来做什么？”

Max把手指放在嘴前，做个了噤声的动作。Uknow接过小钳子，缓慢而谨慎地把那张被焚烧过的纸片展平，夹在两圈铁丝网的中间，再把它们放到支架上，密切关注着铁丝网里的情况。

波克先生和康斯坦丁医生看他们一副严谨的模样，也不觉屏气凝神，一动不动地盯着火苗，生怕错过什么奇幻光景。

铁丝网很快就被烧得通红，夹在中间的纸片也渐渐舒展开褶皱。火焰沿着墨水的痕迹烧灼出红色的字形，几个闪着火光的字母显露了出来：Reme…aisy Arms…

Max张开嘴猛吸一口气，差点惊呼出声，但他迅速咬住了下唇，不说话也不表态。

Uknow装作没有注意到身边人的反应，只是低头收拾着桌上已经化为灰烬的纸灰和黏在一起的铁丝网。当他把钳子归还给波克先生时，眼里却分明闪动着难掩的光芒。

“这些字词是什么意思？”因神奇的化学反应而目瞪口呆的医生迫不及待地提问，“你们已经找到线索了，是吗？”

Uknow看着一旁还有些发愣的Max，叹了口气，对两位好奇的老者礼貌地说：“先回到餐车厅去吧，我们需要把目前为止的所有发现都整理一下。”见波克先生似乎有话想说，他又补上一句：“我保证，你们的每天一个问题都将得到答案，只要是我们知道的。”

回到餐车厅时，波克先生满意地看到宽敞的车厢已经被隔断成了一大一小两个部分。小一点的空间里放了两个长沙发和木桌，还贴心地摆放着台灯和纸笔。三位列车员严阵以待地站在隔板前，不让任何人接近。乘客们被集中在大一点的空间里用餐。  
波克先生抬手看了看表，才发现早已过了午餐时间，便吩咐总列车长去厨房叫些饭菜，并叮嘱一定要用新鲜的草莓做饭后甜点，红酒也要最顶级的。

“坐下吧，先生们，你们负责帮我解决这个棘手的案件，而我则负责喂饱你们，相当划算的交易。”

“我一定会尽快找出凶手的。”Max突然严肃了表情，郑重承诺。看着Uknow迅速黑下去的脸，波克先生竟一时不知该如何应答。

“关于雷切特先生房里的那些线索，我来说说我的想法吧。”Uknow将双手放在桌上，做出弹钢琴的动作，指尖节奏轻快，脸上却阴云密布。

“首先是那块女士用的手帕和那根男士用的捻子。明面上有两种可能：如果凶手是男人，他也许故意装作女人般惊慌失措的样子乱刺一通，然后往显眼的地方丢上一块女用手帕，这样我们就会觉得下手的是女人。如果凶手是女人，雷切特先生的房里没有烟斗和烟草，只有一根抽完的雪茄，那么通烟斗的捻子就必然是她刻意留在地板上的，营造出一种作案者是男人的假象。”

“也有可能是一男一女不是吗？”康斯坦丁医生依然坚持自己从莎士比亚那里得到的启发，“在我看来，这是最合情合理的解释。”

“最合情合理？你确定吗，医生？”Max恢复成原本精明又略显慵懒的模样，反驳他的观点，“两个杀人犯同时在案发现场留下了可能会暴露身份的线索。这不会是巧合，是奇迹。”

Uknow接着说：“还有那个停在凌晨一点十二分四十七秒的怀表。它掉落的地方足够隐秘，确实可能显示的是精准的案发时间。然而，疑点有两个。一、床头上明明有专门存放钟表的托盘，为什么它会出现在床下？二、医生已经确认过了，雷切特先生的水杯里被下了麻药，那么在他遇害时是不会有任何挣扎动作的，怀表又是因为什么原因被摔碎了呢？如果说是凶手不小心碰坏的，玻璃碎裂的声音可不小，尤其是在寂静的夜里，凶手不可能注意不到。”

“这么说来，手帕也好，捻子也好，包括那个怀表，都是凶手在故弄玄虚咯？”康斯坦丁医生郁闷地拍了拍大腿，“真是个热衷于制造麻烦的罪犯。”

“也不能这样说，医生。”Max解释道，“我们只是认为这些线索真假难辨，不能轻信而已。但是……”

“对了，那张纸片，没错，那张纸片上的字母，这倒是个绝对不会作假的线索。”医生又高兴起来，催促着他们告知那些字母的含义。

“在对纸片上的字母进行说明以前，我想先讲讲那两根火柴。”Uknow将手指伸进水杯，蘸着清水在木桌上画了一长一短两根线条，“纸片的旁边有两根燃过的火柴梗。一根几乎还保持着原本的长度，可见燃烧时间很短，雷切特先生应该是用它来点了雪茄。另一根余下的部分不到一公分，明显是凶手为了彻底销毁纸片而用过来点火的。所以，我推测那张纸片上写有某些对凶手不利的信息。”

“上面写了什么？”两撇仁丹胡子凑到他们面前，胡子下的嘴唇紧绷着，只等他们说出这个关键性的重要线索。

Max不答反问：“你们听说过阿姆斯特朗绑架案吗？”

“听起来有点耳熟……”波克先生努力在大脑里搜寻跟这个名字相关的记忆，“是几年前发生在美国的一个案子吧？好像是一个小女孩被歹徒绑架了，但是一直没有抓到犯人。”

康斯坦丁医生也捋着胡子认真回想：“我也有印象。据说她的父母支付了高额的赎金，绑匪却携款潜逃了。最后警察在一片荒凉的森林里发现了那个可怜孩子的尸骨。可是，几年前耸人听闻的绑架案跟这列东方快车上的凶杀案有什么联系呢？难道那个小女孩也被刺了十二刀？”

这时候，侍者推着餐车送来了午餐。他们便不再谈论案情，专心享用眼前的美食。直到咖啡见底，Max才拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，重新接上刚才的话题。

“阿姆斯特朗绑架案是六年前震惊了整个美国的一个大案。受害者是一个叫黛西(Daisy)的三岁小女孩。她的父亲是位英国籍的名将，有一半美国血统，功勋满身。她的母亲是华尔街百万富翁费登堡和百脑汇首席演员琳达·艾登的女儿，家财万贯。这对感情深厚的夫妻定居在美国新泽西。小黛西有着一头金色的卷发，蓝色的眼睛宛如宝石般晶莹清透，她开怀大笑的声音能为身边的每一个人带去最纯真的快乐……”

也许是意识到了自己的案情说明正在往童话故事的方向转变，Max及时闭嘴，端起桌上的水杯喝了几口，这才继续说下去。

“黛西是阿姆斯特朗夫妇的掌上明珠。在还有几天就是她四岁生日的一天，歹徒趁着夫妻俩出门的时候闯进了他们家，打晕了呼救的家庭教师，强行带走了黛西。绑匪向阿姆斯特朗上校索要二十万美元的赎金……中间那些曲折的发展过程我就略过不提了。总之，阿姆斯特朗上校支付了赎金，却被告知，黛西已经在冰冷的泥土里躺了整整两个星期。当时还怀着另一个孩子的阿姆斯特朗夫人悲伤过度，早产生下一个死婴之后就撒手人寰。阿姆斯特朗上校承受不了同时失去妻儿的巨大痛苦，没过多久也在空旷的豪宅里举枪自杀了……”

波克先生留意到Max的眼里蓄起了泪水，转头看Uknow也是一脸沉痛的表情，忽然想起一件事来。

正是六年前，用三年时间就从皇家音乐学院毕业的小记者独自离开了伦敦，去向不明。在家修身养性了大半年的探长连夜买票，搭乘轮船也离开了。  
就在两人你追我赶的那几天里，一封来自美国新泽西的电报被辗转送到了波克先生面前。跟大多数寄到伦敦警视厅的信件一样，电报上只简单表达了向TVXQ寻求帮助的愿望。波克先生没太在意，习惯性地将电报发给了夏普警官。等两个孩子回到伦敦后，他自然会交给他们。现在想来，那封电报里似乎出现过一个A字开头的名字。

“那个案子里其实还有一位受害者。”Uknow牵起Max的手，一边轻轻晃着一边补充道，“一个倒霉的法国女仆。警方迟迟抓不到绑匪，就认定她是绑架案的知情者，法官也判定她有罪。那个倔强的姑娘选择从高楼上跳下去，以此证明自己的清白。事实上，她的确跟绑架案毫无关系，这是我们亲自去查验证明过的。”

康斯坦丁医生惊讶地说：“你们亲自去查验证明的？！你的意思是，那个案子你们有参与其中么？”

Uknow和Max同时点头，停顿片刻，又一起摇头。

Uknow解释道：“我从哥本哈根警察局调到伦敦警视厅以后，就跟Max一起在法瑞德街14号租下了一间公寓。邻居是个因为受伤而提前退役的耿直军人，亚瑟·黑斯廷斯上尉。经他介绍，我们与阿姆斯特朗上校有过几面之缘，与他美丽的妻子聊过美狄亚和浮士德，为他可爱的女儿唱过生日快乐歌。”

“是的，黑斯上尉，我想起那个正直而笨拙的家伙了。”波克先生按压着太阳穴，脑海里模糊浮现出一张清瘦的脸，“他似乎结了婚，去了阿根廷……倒是没想到他还认识美国富人区的显贵家族。”

“阿姆斯特朗上校是位待人真挚的绅士，即使军功显赫也依然谦虚有礼，从不对妻女和下人们颐指气使。”Max吸了吸鼻子，接过话头，“他按照绑匪的要求支付了高昂的赎金，却迟迟等不到释放人质的消息。警方也一直没有找到小黛西的下落。无奈之下，上校向伦敦发送了电报，抱着最后一线希望请求我们帮他找回小黛西。但我们那时候在俄国的列宁格勒忙于寻找音色上乘的巴拉莱卡琴，甚至去贵族议会大厅听了好几场交响乐团的演奏才晃晃悠悠地返回英国，沿途还拐去了拉普兰坐雪橇看北极圈的极光，去了斯德哥尔摩的蓝色音乐厅看诺贝尔奖的颁发仪式，对正在发生的悲剧一无所知。过了一个多月，我们才从夏普警官手里收到那份电报，而阿姆斯特朗一家已经在绝望中离开人世了……”

Max低下头，揉了揉眼睛。Uknow轻拍着他的背，强忍住替他吻掉泪痕的冲动，伸手拿起桌上的纸笔，写下一行字：Remember Daisy Armstrong.

“那张焚烧殆尽的纸片恐怕就是昨晚出现在雷切特先生床上的恐吓信。所以，我想麦奎先生是对的，萨缪尔·爱德华·雷切特确实是一个伪造的名字。他的真实身份应该是那个绑架了小黛西的混蛋恶魔——弗朗兰科·卡塞提。”

“什么？绑匪不是一直都没有落网吗？”康斯坦丁医生皱起了眉头，大惑不解，“这个卡塞提又是谁？”

波克先生敲了敲桌子，提醒道：“稍安勿躁，亲爱的医生。孩子们的故事只讲了一半，他们赶到新泽西以后的剧情才是重头戏。”

Max苦笑了一下，遗憾地说：“并不是这样的，波克先生。在我们进入美国国境线之前，悲剧还没有停演。记得吗？那个无辜的法国女仆。阿姆斯特朗绑架案本来就在国内引起了轩然大波，警察局迫于舆论压力必须尽快破案。于是，他们抓住了案发时没在豪宅内工作的女仆，对她严刑逼供，要她承认自己是绑匪的帮凶。倔强的法国姑娘并没有屈服于权势与暴力，坚称自己是清白的，可她又拒绝说出案发时她在哪里做什么。这种情况下，法官自然会判她有罪。她在判决下来前，留下一封遗书，从法院的楼顶一跃而下，结束了年轻的生命。”

“我们到了新泽西，拿着那封遗书去做了些简单的调查，然后向法官证明，绑匪闯进宅院的那天，法国女仆不过是在几条街外的咖啡厅里跟男友约会而已。但是，她的男友是个已经组建了家庭的警察，正在与妻子打官司闹离婚。如果她说出这个秘密，她的男友就会在婚内出轨的罪名下失去所有财产，包括子女的抚养权。对爱情深信不疑的女仆只在信中反复强调自己的无辜，始终没有提及男友的名字。当然，我们对那位沉默的男友毫无兴趣，也就没再深究下去。”

“后来，我们顺着绑匪留下的蛛丝马迹找到了他的藏身之所。由于女仆的自杀而备受争议的警察局行动迅速地将他抓捕归案。我们原本是计划要亲眼见证恶魔被送上电椅的瞬间的，却突然收到了英格兰的传召。英国首相戴维先生在去凡尔赛会议的路上不知所踪，我们必须在24小时15分钟内查出歹徒关押首相的地点。紧随其后的，又是受勋爵母亲之托，去埃及解开门哈拉的诅咒之谜，拯救她那已经感知到阿努比斯召唤的倒霉儿子。我们不得不离开美国，奔赴其它更加紧急的命案现场。阿姆斯特朗绑架案后续的盘问、庭审和行刑都鞭长莫及。最后，还是热心的黑斯上尉在看了电视里的新闻报道后，特意写信告诉我们，嫌疑人弗朗兰科·卡塞提因为证据不足被当庭释放。想来，他大概动用了一些黑暗势力，比如贿赂高官或是威胁被抓住了把柄的权势之人。”

“雷切特没有像往常一样把这封信交给麦奎先生处理正是最有力的证明。显然，这次的凶手知道当年的一些内情。雷切特多年来一直滞留在欧亚，不敢返回美国，大概也是因为这个案子。毕竟，阿姆斯特朗实在是一个颇具影响力的名字，有太多的人受过他们的恩惠。还有许多敬重爱戴他们的人们，至今都还在追查卡塞提的行踪。就算是我们俩，有时候回忆起小黛西那张天使般的脸庞，都禁不住会诅咒杀人犯不得善终……”

“一点不错！”康斯坦丁医生一巴掌拍在桌子上，“这种禽兽不如的恶棍简直是死不足惜！就应该被打入撒旦的第十八层地狱！换做是我，说不定还会多捅几刀！”

“那么，你们的意思是，这次的凶手极有可能是阿姆斯特朗绑架案的知情人？”波克先生把唇上的仁丹胡子捋了又捋，语气里尽是不安，“阿姆斯特朗家，现在还有哪些人健在？”

Max一边咬着左手的指甲一边拿起了桌上的纸笔：“不知道，一切都尚未明朗，我们还没有看到完整的谜面，现在下结论太早了。”

Uknow见Max不再沉溺于过往的悲伤，也收拾情绪，摆出一副准备开工的架势：“接下来，让我们把加来车厢里的乘客们一一请过来，听听他们是怎么说的吧。”

“你想先问询谁？”波克先生取出钥匙串，抬手召来了总列车长。

Uknow把桌上的列车平面设计图摊开铺平，Max则翻看着乘客的护照和车票。两人耳语了几句后，让总列车长把米歇尔叫了过来。

米歇尔局促地走进这个临时的问询室，停在沙发前，不知是该坐下还是就这样站着。

Uknow理解这个老实本分的列车长紧张的理由，尽量放轻了声音请他坐下：“米歇尔，这只是一个再普通不过的问询而已，你大可不必感觉到压力。如果你是清白的，便没有人能在我们面前给你安上莫须有的罪名。”

“当然，我是说，谢谢，先生们。”米歇尔理了理衣领，取下帽子放在一边，坐到了沙发上，“你们是这列车上唯一拿正眼瞧我跟我客气说话的客人，若是有能帮到你们的地方，我一定竭力配合。”

“我们想先对昨晚车厢里发生的一切有个宏观性的了解。所以，请你按照时间的先后顺序，为我们赘述一遍从昨晚列车离开贝尔格莱德到今早发现受害人尸体的这段时间里，你看到的、听到的、观察到的车厢里的情况。”

米歇尔点点头，又搓着双手小心翼翼地问：“我可以看着我的工作记录来向你们汇报吗？先生们，请你们谅解，我到现在都还没回过神来。太可怕了，一位尊贵的乘客在我的车厢里被人谋杀，这、这、这……”

波克先生拍着他的肩膀教他做深呼吸：“放宽心，米歇尔，我保证这一点也不会影响到你工作上的声誉和形象。相反，如果你协助我们破了案，公司还会给你些福利以示嘉奖。”

米歇尔转了转眼珠，努力把打结的舌头弄直：“那真是太好了，不，我的意思是，这是我的责任和义务。任何问题，我发誓知无不言。”

“好了，让我们进入正题吧。米歇尔，这是你的工作记录。”波克先生把列车长的工作记录手册摊开递过去，“请尽可能详细地告诉我们，那段时间内，在加来车厢里发生了什么。”

 

To be continued…


	8. 列车长米歇尔的证词

“好了，让我们进入正题吧。米歇尔，这是你的工作记录。”波克先生把列车长的工作记录手册摊开递过去，“请尽可能详细地告诉我们，那段时间内，在加来车厢里发生了什么。”

Max微微摇头：“在那之前，先向我们简单介绍一下你自己的情况吧，米歇尔。要知道，你看起来太紧张了。或许我们可以先随便聊些别的话题，等你适应了这个狭小空间里的气氛，再来详谈昨晚的漫漫长夜。”

“好的，先生，您真是一位体贴而温柔的绅士。”米歇尔又吸了口气，这才缓缓说道，“我的名字是皮埃尔·米歇尔，出生于法国，就住在加来附近。我在波克先生的公司里已经工作十五年了，一直都是加来车厢的列车长。”

“你今年多少岁了？”

“马上就满五十岁了，先生，但我现在的身体还很强壮，可以再干几年，多存一些钱然后回乡下去，老家有父辈留下的房子和土地……”

米歇尔的语气终于明朗了起来，舌头也不打结了。

“冒昧问一句，你的家人呢？”

米歇尔的表情瞬间萎靡了下去，如同一株因缺水而迅速枯萎的蕨类植物：“我曾经有个非常美满幸福的家庭，唠叨的妻子和爱顶嘴的女儿，上帝作证，我很知足。可厄运依然降临了，我女儿被卷进权贵之间的争斗，死得像只挡路的蚂蚁。而我那操劳了一辈子的妻子受不了打击，一年以后也随女儿去了。你们一定见识过很多这样的事，先生们，在贫苦人家的生活中，实在是太过寻常的事了。”

Uknow似有所悟地点头，又问：“你女儿是什么时候去世的？她……”

“好了，孩子们，放过这个可怜的家伙吧。”波克先生突然出声，打断了他，“我们都看得出来他是个善良的好人，就别再揭他的伤疤了。”

Uknow却只是无辜地眨巴着眼睛，一脸莫名。

Max一巴掌拍在Uknow后脑勺上。Uknow这才反应过来似的低下头，诚恳地道歉： “请原谅我这么直接的问询方式，米歇尔。希望没有给你带来太多不愉快的回忆和压力。”

米歇尔受宠若惊地直摆手：“不不不，您完全不用道歉，Uknow先生，这不过是普通的问询而已，真的，请您抬起头来。”

旁边的Max倒是无所谓地耸耸肩：“没关系的，米歇尔，这家伙就是这种认真又较劲的家伙。或许你该庆幸这是在欧洲，如果你是个韩国人，他大概会给你来个标准的90度鞠躬。”说完，他话锋一转：“那么，接下来就跟我们说说昨晚的情形吧，还请你尽可能详细地做阐述，嗯……就像工作汇报一样，精确到时间的那种。”

“好的，先生。”米歇尔拿起桌上摊开的工作记录，翻到昨晚的那一页，开始说明道：“昨晚八点四十五，列车按时抵达了贝尔格莱德。我们预定是在车站里停靠半个小时，所以九点十五分，列车就准时出发了。这之后的时间里，没有人出入雷切特先生的房间。来自瑞典的奥尔森女士错敲了雷切特先生二号房的门，但她应该是来找三号房的赫伯德太太的。我走过去想提醒她，可她已经直接打开了门。雷切特先生嗤笑着说了句什么，奥尔森女士一边道歉一边红着脸关上了门。”

“等等，你是说雷切特先生的房间那时候没有上锁？”Max用笔敲着桌子，一副想不通的样子。

“是的。奥尔森女士确实是敲了敲门，看到门没锁就直接打开了。我猜是麦奎先生离开的时候，雷切特先生忘了锁门。他每天都睡得很早，晚餐后就会召唤我去铺床。昨晚也是这样，他让我去铺床，我们发现了一张小纸条，他很生气的样子，让我去把二等车厢的麦奎先生和马斯德曼先生叫去，我坐在走廊拐角处都能听到他的咆哮声。”

“那是什么时候？”

“是在列车到达贝尔格莱德之前，先生。”米歇尔有些口吃地解释道，“因、因为您说从列车离开贝尔格莱德开始，我、我就没有交代前面的事情。需要我把这里也说明一下吗？”

“是的，你的说明相当形象具体，米歇尔，非常感谢，请详细阐述一下关于纸条的那件事吧。”Max说着便旋开钢笔盖，将笔尖落在了自己的笔记本上。

“好的，先生。八点半的时候，雷切特先生享用完晚餐，从餐车厢回到了头等车厢，唤我去为他铺床。我一抖被子，就有一张小纸条飘了出来。我以为是被雷切特先生遗忘在床上的信件，伸手想去捡起来，雷切特先生却抢先一步夺了过去。他看上去有点心神不宁，让我去叫他的秘书和管家。随后，他们三个人就关起门来谈了些事。我不清楚他们具体在吵些什么，基本上，都是雷切特先生一个人大喊大叫的声音。八点四十左右，马斯德曼先生灰头土脸地离开了。列车进站停车以后，我便前去帮您二位搬运行李了。这期间，雷切特先生依然在房内训话。接着我去叫了你们，然后下车跟其他列车长以及站台里的工作人员聊了几句。再上车的时候，我看到麦奎先生和阿布斯洛特上校在一起在餐车厢里喝酒。想来，雷切特先生那时候已经睡了。”

Uknow点了点头，赞扬道：“你的说明非常有条理，可见你是个善于整理归纳的人。这就是你最后一次看见或听见雷切特先生了，是吗？”

米歇尔奇怪地说：“不是的，先生。您忘记了吗？凌晨一点零一刻的时候，有奇怪的声音响起。雷切特先生拉了铃，还跟我说过话。您应该听得到的。”

Uknow和Max的语气里尽是意外：“我们应该听得到吗？”

米歇尔肯定地点头道：“当然。你们就在他隔壁啊，后来不是还让我帮忙取水了吗？至少那时候Uknow先生是醒着的吧。”

Uknow做出一副后知后觉的表情：“啊，是的，我想起来了。你能具体讲讲你听到铃声以后的事吗？”

“没问题，先生。”米歇尔向前倾身，双手十指相扣交握在膝盖上，脸上的紧绷感轻松了不少，“我坐在位置上工作记录，听到了奇怪的声音，像是一个人的惨叫。雷切特先生拉了铃，我走过去敲门，他过了一会儿才回答说是他搞错了，我就又去应另一边的召唤铃了。”

“这次又是谁？”

“是年迈的德瑞戈米罗夫郡主，她让我去叫她的女仆过来，替她按摩。”

“跳过它吧，雷切特先生当时是怎么说的？”

米歇尔用标准的法语说：“没什么事，是我搞错了。”

“他是这么说的吗？你确定？”Max紧紧盯着米歇尔的眼睛，追问道，“一字不错吗？”

“应该是吧，我当时真的没有太上心，他应该是这样说的。”米歇尔从怀里摸出手帕来擦汗，又开始结巴，“相信我，这事跟我一、一点关系都没有。我那时候怎么也不会想到有命案发生在我、我的车厢里。”

“不用这样忐忑，米歇尔。”Max向后躺靠在软沙发里，嘴角带笑，“我只是从你的话里找到了一个突破口而已。不过，现在我还不确定它是否真的有用。”

“米歇尔，列车是什么时候停下来的？”

米歇尔循声转过头去，却在看见Uknow那张堪比恶煞的黑脸时，吓得一哆嗦：“是、是凌晨一点四十的时候，总列车长来通知我说、说大雪封住了去路。”

“然后呢？”

“然、然后，我就跟其他列车长一起下车去查看了一下轨道的情况。在车门外，我听到召唤铃响了，就跟他们打了个招呼，跑进来。我告诉过您的，是赫伯德太太。”

“是的，我记得不能再清楚了。”Uknow没好气地答道。

米歇尔不知道哪里惹怒了他，更加唯唯诺诺起来：“再、再往后，呃、是半个小时以后，我去为麦奎先生铺床，阿布斯诺特上校在跟他聊天。铺好之后，上校就跟我一起出了门，径直回了他自己的卧房。”

“上校是在十五号房，对吗？”Max指着桌上的列车设计图，不确定地问，“过道那头的第二间？”

“是的，先生，离我的座位很近。”

Uknow突然发问：“上校的床已经铺好了吗？”

米歇尔歪着头回忆了几秒钟，说：“是的，他在晚餐时间就叫我去铺好了。”

“好吧，请你继续。”

“没有了，先生们。”米歇尔战战兢兢地说，“这之后，我始终都在、在我的位置上坐着，再没有什么事发生了。”

Uknow的脸色并没有好转，依然咄咄逼人：“你没有再离开过那个座椅吗？或许你中途打瞌睡错过了什么呢？”

“没、没有，先生，我一直都清醒着，也没有再离开过车厢。”

“那我问得再具体点吧，有人在走廊里走动过吗？”Uknow阴恻恻地说，“我的美梦可是被干净利落的一声响给搅和了。千万不要告诉我，是我幻听了。”

米歇尔被他注视着，只觉得自己整个人都如坠冰窖，心脏异常沉重地向下落去。

直到Max发出一个短促的音节，似乎是来自东方的某种语言，Uknow才收起了周身戾气，气哼哼地别开脸，不理睬任何人。

米歇尔感谢地看向那位眉眼温润的绅士，却发现Max也正用冷若寒霜的目光盯着自己。他惊得一颤，吞吞吐吐地说：“好、好像是有一位女、女客走过，往盥洗室的方向去了。我、我抬眼瞟了一眼，看到了她、她的背影。”

“是哪位女客呢？德本汉小姐？还是那个俄国郡主？”Max眨了眨眼，不再看他，低头在笔记本上写着什么，“你只看到背影的话，就为我们描述一下她的穿着吧。”

“我确实不知道是车厢里的哪一位女客，她背对着我，我只瞧见一件和服款式的红色睡袍，背后是金线绣的龙型图案。”

“就这样？”Uknow挑起眉毛，斜睨着米歇尔，“这之后就再没有什么发生了吗？”

“对不起，您还打开过门，朝外面看了几眼。”

Uknow大笑着站起来，与米歇尔握手：“这就对了嘛，我还怕你忘记了这事呢。我当时听到有东西磕在我的门板上，你知道那是什么声音吗？”

米歇尔瞪大了眼，无辜地说：“我什么都没有听到呀，会不会是您睡糊涂了？”

Uknow笑得更欢了：“可能是吧。我倒是真想就这样昏睡过去，死在那个美梦里。”

Max轻咳几声，对着Uknow翻了个白眼，也起身与米歇尔握手：“感谢你的配合，米歇尔列车长。放心，就目前来说，我看不出你有什么失职的地方。”

米歇尔连连道谢，感激涕零地走了出去。

Uknow长腿一抬，把脚甩到木桌上，看向始终沉默不语的波克先生：“亲爱的波克先生，您有何高见？”

Max用膝盖把他的腿挤开，皱着眉头说：“别在这儿装腔作势，这很丢人，好好说话。”

波克先生的视线在两位年轻的绅士之间徘徊了一会儿，最后疲惫地摇头：“我不知道你们俩在打什么哑谜。我只觉得米歇尔是个老实本分的人，虽然他的脑袋不太灵光，起码对工作矜矜业业，就这样。”

Uknow正用膝盖夹住Max的双腿，让他动弹不得，闻言便是一声冷笑：“事实上，他确实老实本分，但这并不代表他没有混淆视听、掩人耳目的精明才干。给您一个建议吧，波克先生，您要是信任他，就重用他；您要是不信他，就早点让他退休吧。抚恤金最好丰厚一点，他会记得您这份恩情的。”

“这又是在说什么呢？我已经完全跟不上你们的思维了。”波克先生捋着那两撇仁丹胡子，语带抱怨，“真是越来越不懂你们年轻人的想法了。”

Max挣开Uknow的桎梏，坐到波克先生身边，握住他的手提醒道：“您还记得吗？雷切特先生在拉铃后是怎么把米歇尔给支开的？”

波克先生回忆着刚才的问询过程，用法语说了一遍答案。

“对，没错。”Max鼓励道，“那您还记得，翻译官麦奎先生是怎么说的吗？”

“翻译官麦奎先生？……对了，他说雷切特根本就不会说法语！”波克先生终于抓住了重点，惊喜地拍着大腿，又转念一想，“不对啊，这么说来，米歇尔去敲门的时候，雷切特先生已经遇害了？在他房里答话的正是凶手？！”

“您只说对了一半。”Uknow懒洋洋地脱了鞋，把腿盘到沙发上，“答话的是凶手没错，可雷切特先生真实的遇害时间还不能下定论。”

波克先生已经习惯了Uknow偶尔的不修边幅，兀自醉心于Max的推理说明：“就算如此，这跟米歇尔又有什么关系？他帮我们找到了一个突破口不是吗？”

Uknow打了个响指，抢答道：“问题就在于，这个突破口是米歇尔故意让我们去发现的。”

Max瞪了他一眼，接着说：“所以，就像我之前说的，我们还不知道这个突破口是否能用。”

 

To be continued…


	9. 秘书麦奎先生的证词

Uknow和Max都不再说话，各自伏在桌上写着什么，偶尔用余光瞟一眼对方笔下的文字，思考片刻，涂涂改改。

波克先生好整以暇地看着他们，感叹道：“好几年过去了，你们几乎没有任何变化。时间对你们真是仁慈又宽容。”

Max嫌弃地用笔尖戳着Uknow的指甲，朝他做鬼脸：“嘿，波克先生在说你呢，说你脑子里的固执和性格上的矛盾一点没变，到现在也依然是个虔诚又乐天的悲观主义者，还有从罗曼蒂克情节中衍生出来的自我牺牲精神。你这家伙偏偏还对自己的这些地方引以为豪。”说完，用母语长叹一声：“真是要疯了。”

“不，波克先生说的是你。”Uknow夺走了Max的钢笔，否认道，“这么多年过去了，不管是别扭的骄傲还是倔强的矜持，你都始终一成不变，包括在某些时候突然爆发出来的近乎病态的勇气，以及单方面背负起来的罪恶感。你这家伙却把诸多不稳定的危险因素囊括为单纯的任性。”说完，也用母语补了一句：“是把我当傻瓜吗？”

“好了好了，孩子们。”波克先生无奈地从中调停，“我们还有正事没做完呢，斗嘴就留到破案以后的甜点时间吧。”

“昨晚，列车是什么时候到达温可齐的？”Max突然抬头问道，“也停靠了半个小时，是吗？”

波克先生想了想，回答说：“十一点二十五分，列车抵达了温可齐，比预定时间晚了五分钟。原定是十一点五十分离开的，但由于风雪越来越大，直到十二点十分，列车才从温可齐出发。”

“上下餐车厢的那扇门，一直都是关着的吗？”

“不一定。那扇门只能从里面开锁和上锁，在外面是打不开的。不过，有时候乘客们会自己打开那扇门，看看雪景吹吹风什么的。”

“那么，会不会有人从那扇门潜入车厢，伪装成客人的样子混在人群中呢？”

“不可能的。”波克先生斩钉截铁地说，“我已经派人把这趟东方列车从头到尾地翻找了好几遍，除了在存放食材的库房里搜出一只怀孕的野猫以外，根本就没有凶手的任何踪影。”

Uknow摸着下巴，用指关节在木桌上敲了敲：“或许，我们应该再跟麦奎先生聊一聊。”

脸色微醺的麦奎先生拿着一个方形的玻璃酒瓶走进来，满脸疑惑地坐下：“我以为关于我的问询已经结束了。”

Max朝他挤了挤眼，故作轻松地说：“是的。根据你提供的线索，我们已经弄清楚了雷切特先生的真实身份。正如你所说，雷切特是个伪造的名字。”

麦奎先生得意洋洋地端起酒瓶灌下一大口，打了个响亮的酒嗝：“我就知道是这样。所以，他到底是什么人？”

“弗朗兰科•卡塞提。他是一个热衷于绑架和敲诈的黑社会成员。”Uknow直视着麦奎先生的眼睛，将他所有的情绪尽收眼底，“也是六年前阿姆斯特朗绑架案的真凶。”

麦奎先生惊得从沙发上跌坐到地上，张大了嘴，半天都说不出话来。

康斯坦丁医生上前扶起他，关切地询问他是否身体抱恙。

麦奎先生大力摇着头，俨然一副难以置信的样子：“不，这不可能。该死！这个罪无可恕的无奈！可恶的贱人！卑鄙的恶魔！如果、如果我早知道是他，就算被砍断手脚也不会替他办事！”

“你看起来好像恨透了卡塞提，麦奎先生，你们之间有什么过节吗？”

“当然，我恨不能亲手了结了他！”麦奎先生斩钉截铁地说，“这个混蛋应该在千刀万剐之后，被克尔柏洛斯拽进地狱，撕成三大块！……”

发泄了一通之后，他似乎平静了许多，看到所有人都盯着自己，才意识到了自己的失态：“对不起，先生们，我为自己刚才的口无遮拦而道歉。但你们要相信，这就是我的真心话。在美国的时候，我随家父去拜会过几次阿姆斯特朗的宅院，上校夫人实在是一位美丽而温婉的女士。我那时年轻气盛，正因为大学的专业问题跟家里吵闹不休。她耐心地听完了我的烦恼，亲切地给予我建议，开导我与父母讲和……要是我知道这老家伙就是那个十恶不赦的绑架犯，下毒也好，行刺也好，我绝对会让他死得很难看，我是认真的，他这样的人根本不配活在世上。”

Uknow突然说道：“你知道吗？凶手在他身上刺了十二刀。”

麦奎先生愣了一下，不安起来：“呃、十、十二刀？这确实够狠……唉，我这不是给自己找麻烦嘛，你们大概会觉得……”

“不不不，麦奎先生，你在我们面前充分表达了你的真实想法，这倒是让我们没法怀疑你了。”Uknow朝他摆手，“如果你说十二刀太过残忍，我们反而会觉得你有问题。”

麦奎先生放下心来，高兴地又端起了酒瓶：“请原谅我这么直白的怨念，但这混蛋干的混账事确实值得这些怨念。话说回来，你们是怎么发现他就是卡塞提的？我在他身边呆了这么久，从来没有察觉到他跟当年的阿姆斯特朗绑架案有什么关系。”

“昨晚出现在他床上的那封恐吓信。”Max做了个用火柴点火的动作，“我们在他房内发现了焚烧殆尽的纸片，上面写着黛西·阿姆斯特朗的名字。”

“哈哈，怪不得他没有把信件交给我来处理，原来是怕被人发现自己的秘密吗？”

“怎么？卡塞提知道你跟阿姆斯特朗一家的关系吗？”Uknow反问道。

“我不确定，先生们。”麦奎先生耸了耸肩，无所谓地说，“这老家伙藏得很深。他可能知道也可能不知道。我猜，他只是不愿意让任何一个美国人察觉到他从不接近美国国境线的真实原因而已。”

Max理解地点点头，翻开了自己的笔记本，旋开钢笔盖：“眼前的这个案子很棘手，相信你也是这么认为的，麦奎先生。希望你能体谅，我们的每次问询都是对事不对人，如果有必要，我们可能还会再次唤你前来。”

“这是当然，先生们，无论几次，只要能证明我自己的清白，尽管问吧，我绝不隐瞒。”

面对他的积极配合，Max难得地笑出了大小眼：“鉴于前天晚上我们在二等车厢里与你共度了愉快的一夜，直接从昨天晚上开始吧。麦奎先生，请向我们详细讲述一下晚餐时间过后，你的一切行动。”

“好的。我在享用完晚餐后，跟爱德华、就是那个管家，我们俩在餐车厢里喝酒聊天，打算等列车抵达贝尔格莱德时下车去透透气。我记得Uknow先生来过一趟，你应该有印象。”

Uknow颔首道：“是的，我去厨房拿了些面包和牛奶，你们就坐在靠近车厢门的那张桌前。”

“你离开以后，阿布斯洛特上校也加入了我们。可是还没等列车进站，列车长就来叫走了我跟爱德华。老东西发现了恐吓信，便拿我们泄愤。好不容易熬到他发完火，出门就遇到了你们。你们也看得出来，我当时挺憋闷的。那位英国小姐大概看出来我情绪不太好，主动跟我聊了几句。我看到阿布斯洛特上校一个人站在走廊里看雪景，就又跟他去餐车厢里喝了一会儿，后来餐车厢熄灯，他说他的床铺已经铺好了，我就邀请他到我房里去接着喝。我们俩越聊越觉得投机，从禁酒令到金融危机，从印度的神秘信仰到当今世界的国际格局，不知不觉都两点过了。我们互道了晚安就睡下了。”

Max偷偷嗤笑了一下：“我原本以为活泼的美国青年是没法跟古板的英国绅士相谈甚欢的。”

“我以前也这么想。他们看我们的眼神里有种居高临下的傲气，所以我对大多数英国人不抱好感。但阿布斯洛特上校是个很好的交谈对象，他思想开明，而且言行正直。那位善良的英国小姐也是好人，比冷漠的传统英国女性热心多了。”

“你们中途下过车吗？”

“温可齐的时候，是的，我和阿布斯洛特上校一起下去抽了两根烟。太冷了，上车的时候，我们的头发上全结了冰霜。”

“是从哪个门下去的？”Max眼睛亮亮地追问道。

“餐车厢的那个门。”麦奎先生说，“我们在那儿喝酒，看到列车进站了，都想下去伸伸腿脚。”麦奎先生奇怪地问，“有什么问题吗？其实也没呆多久。外面风雪太大，我们几乎看不清彼此的脸，所以很快就回来了。”

Uknow摸着下巴，若有所思地问：“你还记得，你们进出那扇门的时候，门栓有好好锁上吗？”

这一次麦奎先生想了许久，最终也只是不确定地说：“我真的记不清了。大概是拴上了吧，也有可能没拴上。我喝的有点多，对于这些小事确实没什么印象。”

Max撇了撇嘴，在笔记本上涂涂改改。

Uknow又问：“你和阿布斯洛特上校在房间里聊天的时候，是开着门的吗？有看到什么人经过吗？”

“是开着门的，也有人经过。可我即使知道有人路过也没有往门外看过一眼。毕竟，我的注意力全在印度湿婆神的传说跟华尔街的富商丑闻上。”麦奎先生充满歉意地摊手，“这很重要吗？或者你可以问问上校，他昨晚没喝多少，比我清醒多了。”

“好吧，我们过一会儿会问他这个问题的。”Uknwo说，“最后一个问题，你们随卡塞提出行的时候，一直都是他坐头等车厢而让你们坐二等车厢吗？”

“并不是这样。正常情况下，我和爱德华会选择雷切特、抱歉，我习惯了这么称呼他，我们会选择他隔壁的卧铺，以便他随时都可以找到我们。这次之所以分开，是因为头等车厢满员了。只有上帝知道为什么全天下的人都要赶这趟东方列车。”

Uknow和Max神秘地一笑：“是啊，我们也很好奇。”

 

To be continued…


	10. 管家马斯德曼先生的证词

麦奎先生神色复杂地起身离开。继他之后，被传唤进来的是卡塞提的管家。他们在擦身而过时对视了一眼，麦奎先生低下头匆匆地走了。

如果说秘书麦奎先生是个典型的美国热血青年，有着跳跃的思维和开朗的性格，那么管家马斯德曼先生就是个完全不像美国人的虔诚修道士。坐在Uknow和Max面前的他，皮肤苍白，面无表情，像极了一座没有情绪的冰山。

Max翻看着他的护照，开始例行询问：“管家先生，请先跟我们说说你自己的个人情况。”

“我叫爱德华·亨利·马斯德曼，今年三十四岁，在波士顿的福利院长大，没上过学但认得字。十年前参过军，因为伤病而退伍，之后就一直在爱丁堡的邮局里工作。半年前遇到了雷切特先生，我替他解决了一些偷袭的打手，他就聘用我做他的贴身管家。事实上，我更像是他的保镖。”

“你是因为怎样的伤病而被遣返回国的呢？”

“枪伤，我的身上一共有四个枪眼。”马斯德曼先生面不改色地回答。

“真是位强大而坚毅的军人！”Max由衷地赞叹道。

“我只是个勤务兵，先生，不过是在送信的路上被流弹所伤而已，我对国家毫无贡献。”

“你对自己太严苛了，马斯德曼先生。”Uknow思考片刻，突然提议道，“要是你不介意的话，我很乐意将你推荐到伦敦警视厅去工作。”

马斯德曼先生勾了勾唇角：“非常感谢你的提议，但还请容我郑重地拒绝，我并不认为自己能够承担如此崇高的职位。“

“为什么不呢？马斯德曼先生。“Max放下笔，疑惑地看着他，“看得出来你是个品行端正的好人，又有足以胜任保镖的身体机能，伦敦警视厅正需要你这种严于律己的人才。”

马斯德曼先生深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出后才开口道：“我曾经为了争抢一块发霉的面包而踢断别人的小腿骨，也曾经为了逃脱敌人的包围圈而抛弃负伤的战友，还曾经为了向金主展示自己的实力而拧断流浪狗的脖子。现在，你们还觉得我是个品行端正的好人吗？”

狭小的空间迎来了几秒钟的沉默。

Max率先打破僵局，笑着说：“这世上可不存在毫无罪过的圣人。”

“抱歉把话题扯远了，让我们回归正题吧。”Uknow拍了拍Max的腿，示意他重新拿起笔，“马斯德曼先生，你最后一次见到雷切特先生是在什么时候？”

“我不确定具体的时间，只记得我跟麦奎刚刚打开他的房门，列车就进了贝尔格莱德的车站。”

“他叫你们去做什么？”

“他主要是在训斥我的失职。有人在他的床上放了一张纸条，他认为我没有保护好他的安全。”

“麦奎先生呢？他被叫去做了什么？”

“麦奎像往常一样替他叠好衣服，收拾桌上散乱的文件，还替他泡好了假牙。”

“除此之外呢？”

“没有了。雷切特先生满口脏话地骂人，他大概注意到我有点不耐烦了，就让我滚出去。”

Uknow被挑起了兴趣，笑嘻嘻地问他：“怎么？你难道还会跟自己的老板动手吗？”

“不，我不会跟他动手，毕竟他每月按时付我薪水。但我至少能委婉地表达一下我的不满，让他尽快闭嘴。”马斯德曼先生似乎联想到了什么，脸上多了一层温暖的笑意。

Max像是发现了新大陆般兴奋地下了定语：“一定是聪明的麦奎先生教会了你委婉抗议的正确方式。”他没有错过马斯德曼先生眼中一闪而过的惊慌，状似无意地说：“难怪麦奎先生能坦然面对我俩的复杂关系，原来他也有相似的经历。”

“不不不，麦奎那家伙虽然脑袋很机灵，又酗酒成瘾，但他其实是个单纯又天真的笨蛋。”马斯德曼先生急急解释道，“他没有那么多狡猾的坏心思，他跟我不一样，他……”

“冷静点，马斯德曼先生。”Uknow笑眯了眼，为窥见了一抹隐藏极深的情愫而感到身心愉悦，“我们可没有说麦奎先生的坏话，只是没有想到你们的关系……还不错。”他坏心眼地停顿了一下，成功让马斯德曼先生始终面无表情的脸上出现了裂缝。

Max趁机提问道：“我听麦奎先生说，雷切特先生有每晚睡前服用安眠药的习惯，是真的吗？”

马斯德曼先生明显一愣，低着头想了想，说：“我不知道。雷切特先生的衣食住行一般都是麦奎在负责。”

Max不死心地接着问：“那你见过雷切特先生在临睡前服用什么药品吗？”

“应该有吧。”马斯德曼先生说得很慢，也许是在斟酌用词，“他经常失眠，有时候可能会吞些助眠的药片。”

Uknow又问：“在你离开雷切特先生的房间以后，麦奎先生很快也出来了。你知道他们在里面说了些什么吗？”

“我不知道，先生，我离开了，直接回了房间。”

“不，你知道。”Uknow目光如炬地盯着他的眼睛，“我看见你了，你就藏在走廊拐角的阴影里。”

“好吧，我在那里。”马斯德曼先生被戳破了谎言也依然面色如常，“我只是有点担心麦奎。”

“我完全理解你的担心。”Uknow似乎对他的隐瞒不以为意，“所以，告诉我们，他们在里面说了些什么。”

“雷切特先生怀疑纸条是我放在他床上的，他在问麦奎是否察觉到我有任何异常的举动。”

“麦奎先生可没有跟我提过这事，他在包庇你吗？马斯德曼先生。”

Uknow问得直白，马斯德曼先生答得也直白：“不，他只是不想让你们觉得这次谋杀跟我有什么牵扯。”

Max点了点头，再一次下了定论：“可你却一直在把嫌疑往自己身上引导。”

又是几秒钟的沉默。

这一次，换Uknow先开口：“我不知道你试图掩盖着什么，但我觉得有必要向你表明一下我们的立场。马斯德曼先生，我们绝不会冤枉一个无辜的人，不管他身后背负着怎样的负罪感，也休想干涉我们对真相的探索。”

马斯德曼先生沉吟片刻，抬起头来，认真地问：“你们就只想探索真相吗？那凶手呢？”

“凶手自然会为他的罪行付出代价。可我们不是陪审团，审判结果与我们无关。”Max意有所指地说，“说到底，法律不是我们专攻的课题。”

马斯德曼先生只是点了点头，不做任何评论：“你们还有问题吗？”

“当然，我们对你充满了好奇。不过，这些与本案无关的好奇还是留待下次再做详谈吧。”

“你们还想知道什么？”

“麦奎先生出来以后，你又做了些什么？”

“看到他跟阿布斯洛特上校去喝酒，我就回了房间。”

“你的卧铺是在？”

“二等车厢的四号床铺，下铺。”

“你的室友是？”

“那个卖汽车的意大利人。”

“他也在房里吗？”

“是的。”

“你们在房里做什么？聊天吗？”

“我没有聊天的习惯。他滔滔不绝地向我推销他的汽车，而我在看书。”

Uknow和Max想象了一下那个画面，都不觉笑出了声。肤色黝黑身形圆硕的意大利商人站在床前唾沫横飞，而苍白又高瘦的马斯德曼先生坐在下铺的床位上安静看书……对，是喜剧片里惯常出现的双簧角色。

Uknow强忍笑意，继续提问：“后来你们又干了些什么？”

“十点过，那个意大利人终于消停下来准备睡了，叫了列车长来铺床，我的床铺也让列车长顺便一起铺了。”

“然后你们就都睡了吗？”

“是的，虽然我彻夜都没睡着。”

Uknow开了个玩笑：“你在想麦奎先生吗？”

马斯德曼先生没有理睬他的调侃，只是答：“我牙疼。”

“哎呀呀，这确实是个大问题。”康斯坦丁医生好心地规劝道，“坏掉的牙齿，还是尽早去拔掉的好。”

“麦奎也是这么说的。然而，牙疼有助于让我在夜里保持清醒。”

“马斯德曼先生，我觉得有必要告诉你一件很重要的事。”波克先生挤眉弄眼地说，“龋齿严重的时候，不仅仅会令你感到疼痛，还会让你的口腔散发出异味。如果你不想被麦奎先生讨厌的话，最好还是去拔掉它。”

马斯德曼先生紧皱着眉头，思索良久，最后下定了决心：“您是对的，我得去拔了它。”说着就略显不耐地转头问Uknow和Max：“还有什么问题吗？”

Uknow 忙道：“有的有的，最后五个问题。”

马斯德曼先生举起左手，比了个数字五。

“那位意大利商人整晚都待在床上吗？”

“是的。”

“你何以如此确定呢？”

“他一直在打鼾。”

马斯德曼先生收起拇指，比了个数字四。

“你听说过六年前的阿姆斯特朗绑架案吗？”

“我在新闻里看到过。”

“那你知道雷切特先生就是绑架并杀害了小黛西的凶手卡塞提吗？应该说，弗朗兰科·卡塞提才是他真实的……”

“我不知道。”

马斯德曼先生弯下小指，比了个数字三。

“你对雷切特先生持有枪支这件事知情吗？”

“最近才知情。”

“知道枪的存在后，你是怎么看待雷切特先生的呢？”

“一个自私又慷慨的危险雇主。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

马斯德曼先生弯下无名指，比了个数字二。

“昨天夜里，你有听到什么动静吗？”

“没有。”

“一点儿声音都没有吗？”

“我的意思是没什么异常，都是些走动和说话的寻常声音。”

马斯德曼先生只剩下食指，比了个数字一。

“是谁推荐你到爱丁堡的邮局工作的？”

这个问题显然令马斯德曼先生始料未及，他沉默了许久，才幽幽开口：“是我当勤务兵时的上级，我替他挡过子弹，他便还了我人情。”

“他叫什么名字？现又在何处呢？”

马斯德曼先生站起身来，语气里却没多少愤怒之意：“先生们，五个问题早就够数了。我还有事，告辞。”

目送马斯德曼先生离开，Uknow长叹一声，伸了个懒腰：“跟他谈话可真累，就不能像麦奎先生一样多说几句吗？”

“我倒是挺欣赏他一语中的的说话方式。”Max晃着手里的钢笔，不以为然，“跟某个习惯用小声嘟囔来卖萌的家伙相比，我更喜欢他那种酷酷的行为模式。”

Uknow不服气地回嘴：“你这是人身攻击！我什么时候……”

Max用钢笔支开Uknow突然凑近的脸，吐槽道：“嘿，我可没说具体是谁？”

Uknow作势就要扑上去。Max眼疾手快地一把揪住他的耳朵，疼得Uknow直跺脚。

波克先生赶紧来解围：“你们觉得那两个美国年轻人是清白的吗？”

Uknow和Max同时张了张嘴，还没说话，就被远远传来麦奎先生的惊呼声给吓了一跳。

“等等，爱德华，喂！住手！不要用水冲啊笨蛋！等等！操！医生！医生快过来！这个傻逼流血了！”

康斯坦丁医生矮胖的身子像颗炮弹似的瞬间弹了出去，Uknow、Max和波克先生紧随其后。

厨房里围满了人。

马斯德曼先生站在厨房的水槽前，一只手死死地捂住嘴，指缝间有血流出，另一只手挡着麦奎先生的脸，不让他接近自己。而麦奎先生一看到康斯坦丁医生就含着泪花冲过来：“医生，爱德华的嘴里全是血！您快给他看看怎么回事。”

康斯坦丁医生走上前去，对马斯德曼先生说：“我是医生，请让我看看你的伤口。”

马斯德曼先生听话地张嘴，眼睛却瞪着红了眼的麦奎先生，打着手势警告他不准靠近。

“没什么大事，只是看起来吓人而已。”康斯坦丁医生仔细检查了一遍马斯德曼先生的口腔，啼笑皆非地说，“他徒手拔掉了自己的两颗龋齿，没有做任何清洁和止血的防护措施。”

“啊，是这样。”麦奎先生尴尬地拍了拍脑门，“我一走进来就看见他趴在水槽那儿漱口，嘴里全是血……呃，是我少见多怪了，惊扰到各位真是不好意思。”

人们劝慰了几句，先后出了厨房。

康斯坦丁医生领着马斯德曼先生往雅典车厢走：“跟我来吧，马斯德曼先生，你的创面需要消毒，还得上药，不然很容易感染细菌。最近不要沾油炸荤腥的东西，辛辣的食物也尽量少吃……”麦奎先生歉意地朝众人点点头，也紧张兮兮地跟了过去。

Uknow乐呵呵地总结道：“看来不是单箭头，可喜可贺。”

 

To be continued…


	11. 赫伯德太太的证词

赫伯德太太惴惴不安地站在厨房门口，欲言又止的样子实在太过明显。

“你有什么想说的吗，赫伯德太太？”波克先生客气地上前询问，却被双眼突然放光的赫伯德太太紧紧抓住了手臂，她的力气不大，但也让人一时挣脱不开。

“你们一定要听听我的说辞，先生们。”赫伯德太太颤抖着声线，脸上的皱纹全都挤在了一起，“我想，我是这车上唯一一个跟凶手打过照面的乘客。”

所有人闻言皆是一惊。

“赫伯德太太，你是认真的吗？”波克先生反手一把抓住她的手，拉着她就往问询室走，“请务必将你看到的听到的一切毫无保留地告诉我们，请坐请坐。”

Uknow和Max倒是一点也不着急，让厨师长去泡些红茶端给受惊的众人，这才闲庭信步地走回去，坐到了赫伯德太太的对面。

“我要说的是，昨天晚上，那个凶手出现在我的床边了。”赫伯德太太没有对他俩的怠慢表示不满，只是大喘着气，沉浸在自己的惊慌无措中。

Max咬着手指甲，一派天真地问：“这是真的吗？”

赫伯德太太哆嗦着嘴唇，终究还是嚷嚷了起来：“当然是真的！你这是问的什么话？！我既不是瞎子也没有妄想症，我确定我看到他了。”

Uknow立刻抓住了重点：“他？怎么，您看到的凶手是个男人吗？”

“是的。那一定是个男人。那时候我已经睡下了，突然听到了门板移动的声音，一下子惊醒过来，接着外面的雪光，就看到一个男人站在我的床前。我都快要吓死了！如果我女儿也在的话，大概会直接尖叫出来。可我毕竟比她多了二十多年的见识，没有让自己的震惊被凶手发现，只是迅速地闭上眼装睡，摸索着去拉召唤铃。”

“我躺在床上一动不动，心脏却砰砰直跳，想着‘我是遇到小说里的恐怖桥断了吗？他是要劫财还是劫色？最坏也不过是杀人灭口了。可我并不知道什么值得灭口的秘密啊，难道是我那些珠宝的藏匿地点不幸暴露了？’我女儿经常抱怨我把贵重的首饰放在枕头下，磕得她脑袋疼……哦，我扯远了。令我非常愤怒的是，那个列车长居然好久都不来敲门，上帝啊，我在床上，面对着一个危险的男人，用召唤铃向他求救，他倒是不知道在哪个地方偷懒逍遥去了。”

波克先生整了整领结，出声替自己麾下的员工解释道：“赫伯德太太，米歇尔当时只是下车去……”

赫伯德太太理直气壮地打断了他：“我不管他当时去了哪里做什么。没有在我需要他时及时赶来为我服务就是一种失职，不是吗？更何况，比起他的迟到，还有更可气的。他终于听到了我的铃声来敲门，我睁开眼发现那个男人已经不在了，就起来开灯开门，让他帮我检查那个可疑份子是否藏在了某处。他不过是进来随便看了几眼，就一口咬定我在做梦。他肯定在心里觉得我是个老不正经的女人，总是幻想着能找个男人去依靠……”

Uknow适时打断了她的话头：“赫伯德太太，您还记的你是什么时候拉铃的吗？”

“Uknow先生，你这话问得真奇怪，一般不都应该问我是什么时候看到凶手的吗？”赫伯德太太不解地说，“我只记得自己惊醒过来的时候抬头看了眼床头的表，是还有一刻钟到凌晨两点的时候，我回过头就看到那个人站在我的床边，侧对着我，随后我就闭眼拉了铃。周围太安静了，就连我自己拉出来的铃声都显得那么可怕……”

Max紧接着问：“后来呢？您和米歇尔仔细搜寻后，有什么发现吗？”

赫伯德太太似乎早就习惯了被人插话，也习惯了自己接起前面的话头：“我之前说到哪里了？对，米歇尔对吧，他根本就不相信我说的任何一个字，但他还算有点职业素养，听我的话把衣柜、桌下、床底、沙发背后都反复检查了三四遍。你们猜结果是什么？”

赫伯德太太故作高深地摆出神秘的样子，等到波克先生配合地凑上前时，瞪大了眼睑，朗声宣布：“一个鬼的影子都没有！是不是很神奇？”她大概觉得这个结果正是整个故事的高潮，完全不管对面三人集体失望的神色。

“其实也不是毫无发现。我担心是隔壁那个秃顶的老男人在作怪，就让米歇尔查看两个房间之间用来隔断的那个木板门有没有上锁。果然，没有拴好。令我惊醒过来的，肯定是凶手偷偷打开这个木门的声音。等米歇尔离开以后，我锁上了，还把沙发搬过去抵在门上，才放心地重新睡下。我女儿经常说，老无所依的有钱人，尤其是有钱的男人，大多数都不会是什么好人。这话一点儿不假……”

“您觉得那个出现在你床前的男人就是杀害雷切特先生的凶手，是吗？”

“不然还会是谁呢？”

“那您认为，那个男人消失去哪儿了呢？”

“这个问题更加奇怪了。我怎么知道他会去哪里？我要是知道，我也是国际知名大侦探了。”赫伯德太太略显不满地说，“我告诉你们了，我从看到人影开始就闭上了眼睛。他可能退回去了，也可能跳窗了，还可能直接出门去了走廊。随便去哪儿，我只知道，他离开了我的卧铺房间。”

Uknow挑出了她话里的毛病：“可您刚才明明说周围很安静，那个男人干了些什么不是很容易就能听清楚吗？”

Max也说：“而且你如果只是看到一个人影就闭上眼的话，何以如此肯定那是个男人呢？”

赫伯德太太难以置信地瞪着两位提出疑问的年轻绅士，急急出口的音调更高了：“你们是怎么回事呀？不知道就是不知道啊！我当时吓坏了，那个人很可能是杀了人的罪犯！就算我被吓得在瞬间出现眼瞎耳聋的情况也不无可能吧？重点不应该是那个凶手为什么会出现在我的面前，现在又藏在哪里吗？为什么你们总挑我话里的错处？是怀疑我是凶手吗？还是觉得我是共犯？或者你们跟那个愚蠢的米歇尔一样，认为我有被害妄想症？要是我女儿在这里，她会相信我说的每一句话，还会安慰我说大侦探们很快就能抓住凶手，不让我们这些无辜的人担惊受怕。瞧瞧，瞧瞧，我们的大侦探却忙着向我证明一切都是梦境。过一会儿我就会醒过来，然后发现自己已经到了加来的车站，对吗？”

“好吧，我会让你们意识到自己的错误的，先生们。”她一边滔滔不绝地控诉着绅士们的无礼，一边伸手摸索着挂在腕上的手袋，掏出钥匙、阿司匹林、一块手表，以及一枚看起来明显不属于她的金属纽扣，“看吧，我有证据。这是我今天起床时在自己翻看的杂志里发现的。”

波克先生把纽扣拿在手里看了看，确定地说：“是列车长支付上的纽扣，有我们公司的标志。”

“会不会是米歇尔的呢？”Max说，“把他叫来问问看吧。”

“哦，上帝！你们的脑袋里只有水和氧气吗？除了从我的话里挑问题以外，你们一无所长！就只是，好好听我说，不要打断我的话。那本杂志，是在米歇尔为我铺好床以后，我才拿出来看的。困倦袭来时，我随手就把他放在了床头边的小凳子上。米歇尔检查房间的时候绝对没有靠近过那里。我这么说，你们该懂了吧？”

Uknow、Max和波克先生齐齐点头。

赫伯德太太满意极了，说话的语气也俏皮起来：“这就对了。现在，你们还觉得我有妄想症吗？这颗纽扣可是侦探小说里举足轻重的物证，希望你们能好好保管。”

“真心感谢您为我们提供的重要物证，赫伯德太太。”Uknow的脸上堆满了笑容，态度比之前殷切了许多，“您要是不介意的话，请让我提几个愚不可及的问题吧。”

言语间的低声下气有效平息了赫伯德太太之前的怒气，令她像少女般矜持地捂嘴笑道：“你问吧，我会尽可能地告诉你，我的见解。”

“您和雷切特先生之间的隔断门板何以没有上锁呢？”

“是锁上了的。”赫伯德太太几乎是秒答，还煞有介事地朝他们做鬼脸，仿佛在参加什么抢答游戏，“我特意让那位来自瑞典的奥尔森女士替我锁上的。她昨晚有来找我聊天，我当时正躺在床上看那本杂志。你知道的，她想要阿司匹林，我给了她一些，我们就亲密了起来。”

“她是什么时候去找您的呢？”

“晚餐以后，我没看时间。谁会整天没事就盯着钟表看呢？她是个不错的人，却被隔壁那个恶心的秃顶老男人嘲笑了一番。”赫伯德太太回想起那时隐约听到的话，气的翻了个白眼，“奥尔森女士敲错了房门，那个混蛋居然说‘你对我来说太老了’！你们听听，这是绅士会对女士说的话吗？他也不看看他自己那副老态龙钟的样子，何况还长了一张穷凶极恶的脸，一看就不是良善之辈……”

“后来，雷切特先生的房里还有什么声响吗？”

“是的，没多久他那边就开始吵闹不休。他大声地嚷嚷着什么，我猜是在训斥下人。再后来就没动静了。”

Max点点头，在笔记本上画了个圈，抬头问道：“冒昧问一句，您有睡袍吗？是什么款式？什么颜色？”

“又一个奇怪的问题，不是吗？”赫伯德太太摇着头叹气，“我有一件紫色的丝绸睡衣，是整套的睡衣睡裤。我还给我女儿买了一件粉红的吊带睡衣，上面有可爱的白色蝴蝶结。我女儿一定会喜欢的，她……”

Uknow即使止住了她的话头：“赫伯德太太，您知道阿姆斯特朗绑架案吗？”

赫伯德太太忽然悲伤了起来，整个人都被阴云笼罩着：“是的，我就住在美国，那个案件国内无人不知无人不晓。特别是对于同为母亲的我来说，简直感同身受。相信我，先生们，没有哪位母亲不爱黛西·阿姆斯特朗，也没有哪位母亲不恨弗朗兰科•卡塞提。”

“那您是否认出来了，雷切特就是卡塞提？”

赫伯德太太惊讶得直接跳了起来：“你说什么？！那、那个恶魔，卡塞提、雷切特？竟是他？等等，他死了？”

“是的，弗朗兰科•卡塞提，就在昨晚，被人连捅十二刀，死了。”

赫伯德太太大张着嘴，捂住心口，脸上的神色错综复杂：“我的上帝，你是说，那个绑架犯、卡塞提就是雷切特？雷切特就是卡塞提？天，我竟一直无所察觉……我一定要马上写信给我女儿，告诉她这个好消息……”

“好消息？您的意思是，您女儿也恨透了卡塞提吗？”Uknow问。

“没错。六年前的那个案子实在太过骇人听闻了，全国的小女孩都为年幼的黛西揪紧了心脏。我女儿那时候还很小，但也已经能够分辨善恶，会为无辜消逝的生命而哭泣了。”赫伯德太太难得露出恳切的动情模样，眼含泪光，“如果你们有了孩子，也许可以体会我们十分之一的痛心。说真的，先生们，如果最后抓住的凶手，不过是个寻仇的可怜人，请替他想想吧，在警察和法官面前为他说些好话，别由着世人误会那迷途的羔羊。”

“赫伯德太太，您认识阿姆斯特朗一家吗？”Max突然问道。

“当然，他们就算在富人区也是鼎鼎有名的一家。”赫伯德太太骄傲地说“虽然我没有见过本人，但我们那一条街的女人们，对阿姆斯特朗夫人的美貌和家世都艳羡不已。她太美了，精致的五官比混血的女模特更加……”

Max翻阅着赫伯德太太的护照，犹豫许久，还是问出了口：“卡洛琳·玛莎·赫伯德太太，您女儿最近一年过得怎么样？”

赫伯德太太的脸色苍白了起来：“她、她过得很好。”

“她跟你生活在一起，不是吗？可是为什么您现在是一个人在旅行呢？”

赫伯德太太长长地叹了口气：“她离开了，一年前嫁到了遥远的国度。”

“您女儿今年多大了？”

赫伯德太太泄气地说：“先生们，你们尽是问一些让我意外的问题。远在异国他乡的我女儿，跟这次谋杀有什么关系吗？”

“就只是闲聊几句而已。”

“她还年轻，才二十一岁。”

“真是花儿般的少女年华，想来，她的丈夫应该爱惨了她。”Uknow笑着说，眼里却闪过一丝异样的光芒，“感谢您热心为我们提供的关键性线索，请回吧。我们会尽力抓捕凶手，不让你们的生命受到威胁的。”

赫伯德太太魂不守舍地点点头，站起身来。Max也跟着站起身，执意要送她到门口，却在绕过沙发时蹲下了身，“捡起”一根女士手帕：“这是您掉的手帕吗？”

赫伯德太太扫了一眼手帕上的字母，嗤之以鼻道：“这不是我的。我的手帕上有我女儿亲手绣上去的C·M·H三个字母。再说了，这种手帕的做工那么花俏，绝不是我这种平民能用得起的。”说完，她便趾高气昂地走了出去。

 

To be continued…


	12. 奥尔森女士的证词

波克先生把玩着赫伯德太太留下的那颗纽扣，只觉得脑袋里的线索混乱不堪，比蜘蛛丝还恼人。他不确定地问道：“要不要把米歇尔叫过来问问看？”

“先别忙。”Max摇了摇头说，“让我们先听听看那位来自瑞典的女士是怎么说的。”

这时，康斯坦丁医生回来了，坐到波克先生身边拍着肚子，俨然一副“我有话说”的得意模样。

Uknow伸手过去也在他的肚皮上拍了拍：“康斯坦丁医生，别钓我们的胃口了，快说吧。”

“我刚才给马斯德曼先生上药，发现他的右手腕处有明显的割伤，深得伤及筋骨。所以，我觉得他根本不可能用那只手去握紧刀柄。”康斯坦丁医生捋着自己的仁丹胡子，相当自信地说，“至少我们排除了一个人的嫌疑，不是吗？”

Uknow和Max却并不认同，就连波克先生也说：“在获知真相之前，不应该妄下结论，医生。”

康斯坦丁医生不服输地据理力争：“我并不是毫无根据地进行猜测，说实话，他的右手基本上等同于废了，绝对不可能握紧任何东西。除非……”说到这里，他倒是停顿下来思考了几秒，“除非他是个左撇子。”

Max埋头在护照堆里搜寻着什么，头也不抬地提醒道：“马斯德曼先生是不是左撇子我不知道。但我们都看到了，至少他能用左手拔掉自己的两颗牙。”

“你在找奥尔森女士的护照吗？”Uknow凑过来问。

“奥尔森女士？”

“就是那个十字架从不离身的瑞典传教士，我昨天早上在厨房遇到过她，格雷塔·奥尔森，是个虔诚又有点诡异的基督教徒。”

“是吗？那么下一个就是她了。”Max让总列车长去叫奥尔森女士，顺手把Uknow推开了一些，“你离我远点。”

Uknow撇撇嘴，倒也没做反抗，斜靠在身边的沙发扶手上，向侍者要了一杯草莓牛奶。

不一会儿，那位在脑后盘着精致发髻的瑞典女士就被请了进来。她看起来惊魂未定，却依然尽力表现出举止得体的一面，理了理因坐下而出现褶皱的大衣下摆，温婉柔顺地询问道：“先生们，请问你们需要我做些什么？”

波克先生对她的初印象颇为满意，语气愉悦地说：“是的，女士，非常感谢你对我们调查的配合，就只是回答一些寻常的问题而已，不用紧张。”

“当然。看在上帝的份上，我会为你们顺利抓获凶手而祈祷的。”奥尔森女士亲吻着胸前的十字架，念念有词地祷告了两句。

Max公事公办地询问了一些姓名、年龄、职业、住址之类的问题。自始至终，这位温驯如绵羊的女士都用一种慈爱而怜悯的目光看着他，间或将谴责的目光投向一旁的Uknow，就连康斯坦丁先生都察觉到了其中的不妥，正要说话，就听波克先生冷着声音打断了他们的问答。

“奥尔森女士，你是否对孩子们有什么误解？还请说出来，不要用看傻子一样的眼神看着他们。这样会让我觉得自己也是个愚不可及的白痴。”

奥尔森女士无辜地眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉地反应过来，即刻站起来道歉：“对不起，先生们，我并无恶意，只是听闻了一些跟两位绅士们有关的传言……”

Max冷笑一声，扔下手里的纸笔，把手环在胸前，目光如炬地看着她：“你尽管说出来，也许我们能解开这些误会呢。”

“我真的无意冒犯，先生们。”奥尔森女士慌忙解释道，“我只是想起了一位失联已久的友人，他是个跟你们年龄相当的男子，像你们一样凭着智慧周旋于上流社会。可惜他灵魂里的贪恋镇压了大脑里的智慧，后来在一起抢夺伯爵遗产的杀人案中成为了黑羊，替罪魁凶手进了监狱……唉，都是些陈年旧事了。”

“你大可直接一点说出来，女士。”Uknow喝着草莓牛奶，满脸幸福地从杯子里抬起头来，笑嘻嘻地说，“我很好奇，关于我们的传闻到底是什么。”

“我再次向你们道歉，先生们，这真的不是该从我嘴里说出来的谣言。”奥尔森女士无措地伸手，想去牵Max的手，以示真诚，被他刻意躲过，只得捂着红透的脸颊，艰难开口，“传言里……Max先生，他们说，你是仰仗着学生时期某位爱慕你的贵妇人而进入名流圈的。Uknow先生，你在传言里，是靠着跟Max先生母亲的裙带关系才荣升伦敦警视厅的……真的很抱歉，我、我真不知该如何为自己的愚钝辩解。”

“噗——”波克先生第一个没忍住，仰头大笑，“哎呀哎呀，原来还有这样的说辞啊哈哈哈哈哈”

Max翻了个360度的白眼，开诚布公地对奥尔森女士说：“我学生时期那个神龙见首不见尾的贵妇人，就是那边那个快要把玻璃杯舔干净的笨蛋警察。至于我母亲，跟他还真没有什么裙带关系。一定要说有的话，就只是我母亲喜欢去看他表姐的演出。你应该听说过，加尼叶歌剧院的芭蕾舞团里有一只美丽的亚裔黑天鹅。”

“你妈妈对Boa姐的执念可不仅仅是裙带关系，完全就是个狂热的痴迷者。”Uknow舔了舔嘴唇，回味无穷地说，“不过，也许这就是她年近五十还仍旧充满了青春活力，跳脱得宛如少女的原因。”

“她若是听到你用少女来形容她，会开心得拉着父亲跳圆圈舞的。”Max也笑了笑，重新摊开笔记本，拿起了笔，“好了，停住讨论我家那位少女的话题吧。奥尔森女士，现在误会解开了，可否端正目光跟我们一起回到案件里来？”

“是的，真的很对不起。我根本就不该去听这些以讹传讹的荒唐之言，请原谅我的无知。”奥尔森女士握着十字架忏悔道，“上帝知道我的罪过，他注视着我们每一个人的内心。当他出现在我们面前，就是偿还这些业障的时候了。”

Uknow审视着眼前这位四十来岁，在伊斯坦堡某家教会学院里担任舍监的瑞典女士，总觉得她的言行跟其他基督教徒有所不同。

“你以前接受过医学护理方面的培训吗？”

Max气馁地发现他们又偏离了主题，不满地瞪了Uknow一眼。

奥尔森女士挺起胸膛，坦然地回答：“是的，我曾经作为医疗队的护士，上过前线。”

“哦，那真是太巧了。”Uknow笑眯了眼，“我很好奇，你在战场上遇见过阿姆斯特朗上校吗？”

“阿姆什么？”奥尔森女士对英语的反应还不是很娴熟。Uknow干脆用瑞典语又问了一遍。然而，他很快感觉到了来自身侧的寒意，下意识缩了缩肩膀，换了个问题：“奥尔森女士，你还记得昨天晚上发生了些什么吗？”

“是的，我还记得。我错开了雷切特先生的厢房门，真是难为情。”

“你看清楚里面的状况了吗？里面的人都有谁？在做什么？”

“虽然只是匆匆扫过一眼，但我还是看清了。只有雷切特先生一个人，他坐在窗边的椅子上看什么东西，一本书或是一张纸，我不确定。”大概是想起了卡塞提说的那句话，奥尔森女士的脸上又浮现出红晕，“我道了歉，退了出来，就去找赫伯德太太了。”

“是你替她锁上隔板的吗？”Max问。

“赫伯德太太让我帮她锁上那个隔板，我看到门栓是上好了锁的，就告诉她锁好了。”奥尔森女士略显焦急地问，“那个门栓有什么问题吗？我听赫伯德太太说凶手昨晚居然进了她的房间！这太可怕了！要是因为我的过错而让那位好心的太太遭遇不幸的话，我就连请求上帝宽恕的资格都没有了。”

Uknow又插话道：“你为什么需要阿司匹林？”

“我一到夜晚就容易头疼，先生，我总是失眠，老毛病了。”

“那昨晚你睡着了吗？”

“是的。本来前半夜还有些反胃，脑袋晕乎乎的，我起来吃了药就好多了，后半夜睡得很香。”

康斯坦丁医生说：“但我还是要建议你去医院里好好检查一下头疼的原因，阿司匹林终归只是一种临时的解决方法。”

“谢谢您，医生，像您这样救人性命的使者，一定会受到上帝的怜爱。”奥尔森女士又为他祷告了片刻。

Max见Uknow不再说话，便接着用瑞典语问道：“在列车因为暴雪而停下来以后，你还醒着吗？”

奥尔森女士满怀歉意地说：“不，我不知道列车是什么时候停下来的。离开温可齐站的时候，我就已经有点昏昏欲睡了。只在睡过去之前模模糊糊地瞟了一眼床头的手表，应该是十二点半的样子，我无法确定。”

Max指着列车平面设计图的一处，问道：“你是跟德本汉小姐一起住十号卧铺厢，是吗？”

奥尔森女士笑着回答：“是的。她是位善良友好的女性。本来我是上铺的票。聊天的时候，她知道我习惯在失眠的时候起来走动，就把下铺的床位让给了我。”

显然，女士之间的友谊大多都起源于一些小事的帮忙。

“德本汉小姐在列车离开温可齐之后，有离开过吗？”

“没有的。”奥尔森女士毫不迟疑地回答。

“你何以如此肯定呢？”Uknow意味深长地看着她，“你不是睡着了吗？又怎么能肯定……”

“相信我，如果德本汉小姐下床来，我会知道的。”奥尔森女士又吻了吻十字架，面露悲怆，“我曾经因为在夜里亲眼看着心爱的孩子们受到伤害，所以落下了头疼的病根。即使睡着了，一点点风吹草动，就会让我惊醒的。”

波克先生叹息着说：“孩子们遭受的苦难永远是世人不能承受之重。可怜的奥尔森，或许你可以试试在睡前饮用半杯助眠的酒，至少比阿司匹林好一些，能让你暂时忘记那些纠缠着你的梦魇。”

康斯坦丁医生立马反对道：“不不不，这可不是什么好建议。对于她这种心因性的问题，饮酒很容易养成依赖性，情况严重的话还……”

“感谢您的好意，波克先生。”奥尔森女士握着十字架的手在瑟瑟发抖，眼神却异常坚定，“从决定站出来保护那些遗落人间的天使开始，我就发誓绝不饮酒，绝不吸烟，更不要说任何会消磨我意志的东西了。我情愿忍受夜夜折磨着我的头疼，情愿吞下或多或少都带着些毒性的药片，也绝不向魔鬼屈服。”

“魔鬼。”Max问道，“你说的魔鬼是指什么东西？或者什么人？”

“所有伤害孩子们的东西或者人都是魔鬼！”奥尔森女士的情绪颇为激动，从怀里掏出手帕来擦着盈盈落下的眼泪。所以Max决定暂时问一些常规性的问题。

“你的睡袍是什么颜色什么款式？德本汉小姐的睡袍你还记得吗？”

“我没有睡袍，只有一件白色的加绒睡裙。德本汉小姐倒是有一件绿色的睡袍，据说是用骆驼的毛做的绒，用中国的进口染料上的色。为什么这么问？”

“就只是好奇而已。”Max敷衍道，“就像我好奇巴格达的骆驼毛和印度的骆驼毛哪个更好一样。”

奥尔森女士笑着说：“这可怎么比得出呢？不过，我去过埃及。那里的骆驼很棒，温顺中带着野性，暴躁里又藏着可爱。”

Max看她情绪已经稳定了下来，便用英语问道：“你去过美国吗？”

奥尔森女士摇头答：“没有，我的英语说的不够好。两年前，我原本有机会去看看纽约的。一位慷慨的美国富豪给教会和学校捐了很多钱。我和院长想当面感谢她，可她拒绝了，说自己时日无多，不见也罢。”

“真是遗憾。奥尔森女士，这次的问询结束了。在你离开之前，能跟我们说说你的看法吗，关于雷切特先生的谋杀案？”

“恐怕我爱莫能助，先生。父将决定雷切特先生是上天堂还是下地狱。如果他被允许呆在父的身边，那么昨晚杀害他的必定死穷凶极恶的坏人；如果他被发配地狱，也许昨晚前来制裁他的正是冷酷无情的死神。愿上帝保佑他。”奥尔森女士在胸前划着十字，愁容满面地离开了。

 

To be continued…


	13. 德瑞戈米罗夫郡主的证词

米歇尔走进来：“下一位要请谁过来呢？”

波克先生把他从头到脚仔仔细细打量了一遍，又让他原地转了一圈，才无奈地叹气道：“不是米歇尔。”

“先生们，有什么问题吗？”米歇尔略显焦虑地问，语气里却没有任何心虚。

波克先生解释道：“赫伯德太太在房里捡到了列车长的纽扣，我们认为是从昨晚闯进她房间的那个人身上掉下来的。”

米歇尔不解地说：“可是她的房里根本就没有人。那不过是她的胡思乱想，Uknow先生，我记得您也是这么认为的。”

Max认真地看着米歇尔，用法语告诉他：“赫伯德太太并没有胡思乱想，米歇尔。至少这枚纽扣足以证明，昨晚她的房里有一个穿着列车长制服的人进去过，而那个人不是你。”

“当然不是我！”米歇尔气恼地提高了音量，“你们是怀疑我吗？总列车长和另外两位列车长都可以为我作证！我请求让他们来跟我对质。”

“别激动，米歇尔，我们刚才已经说过了，不是你，而是一个穿着列车长制服的人。所以嫌疑人在其他列车长之中。听明白了吗？”

“我不明白，波克先生。”米歇尔更加疑惑地说，“辛普伦东方快车上一共有四位列车长，列车停下的时候，我们一起下了车。我是最先回到列车上的列车长，因为听到了赫伯德太太在拉铃。那么，那个时候出现在她房里的列车长是谁呢？”

波克先生被问得一愣，转头去看Uknow和Max，却见他们俩正低头耳语着什么，对米歇尔提出的问题置若未闻。

康斯坦丁医生不确定地问：“也许，凶手正是穿着列车长的制服混上车的？”

“对对对，这样就说得通了。一定是这样的。”米歇尔突然激动地说，“凶手一定是在温可齐的那一站伪装成列车长的样子上了车，等到列车停下来的时候从赫伯德太太的房里逃走了。”

波克先生摇头：“重点就是凶手逃去了哪里？这么大的雪，根本没办法掩盖离开的脚印。”

米歇尔摸着鼻尖也陷入了思考，自言自语道：“会不会是逃进了盥洗室？不对，整趟车都已经搜过了，没有发现多出来的可疑之人。或者，是逃回了自己的房间？”

“嘿，我们喜欢你的这个猜想，说下去。”Uknow和Max同时转过头来，用颇具深意的目光看着他。

米歇尔又结巴了：“我、我就只是随口一说而已。”

见他紧张，双人侦探又商量了几句，递给波克先生一张纸条：“我们梳理了一下前面几位的证词，对后面八位乘客的问询顺序做了些调整。”

波克先生猜他们已经有了些眉目，便开心起来，对米歇尔吩咐道：“还没有前来问询的八位乘客，你按照他们身份的尊卑依序叫来。先去问问德瑞戈米罗夫郡主吧，当然，表现得尽量礼貌恭顺一些。她如果不方便过来接受问询，我们可以去她的卧铺房里进行。”

然而，那位年迈的俄国君主并不介意屈尊走这一趟。十几分钟后，她就庄严肃穆地出现在问询室的门口，几位绅士齐齐向她脱帽致敬，她微微颔首，算作回应，径直坐到了Uknow和Max对面的沙发上。她的德国女仆不安地站在门外，频频用余光偷瞧两位年轻的绅士。

“关上门。”德瑞戈米罗夫郡主用她沙哑的声音说，米歇尔赶紧从门外拉上门栓，隔绝掉德国女仆游移不定的目光。

波克先生客气地向她说明当下的情况，并不断为打扰了郡主的旅程而道歉。

Uknow仔细打量着面前这位霜白了头发的威严郡主，她很瘦，但是骨架高大，皮肤焦黄且满是褶皱，蜿蜒的纹路像极了蛇皮上的鳞片。丑陋至极的郡主殿下却有着一双摄人心魄的明亮瞳眸，里面装满了智慧与决绝。于是，Uknow在心里下楼这样的判断：一位聪颖又勇敢的女士，也许因为外貌而遭人非议过，但她坚韧地走过了荆棘，委实值得人尊敬。

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主缓慢开口，打断了波克先生的客套话：“先生们，我知道这趟车上发生了谋杀案，接受例行的问询是每一位乘客的义务，这无可厚非。所以你们完全不用对我如此卑躬屈膝，我是个讲道理的人，会尽力协助你们。”她说得很慢，但每一个句话都吐字清晰。Uknow和Max同时注意到，郡主的英语说得很好，甚至带着几分地道的美国腔。

“非常感谢您善意的理解。请在这里写下您的全名和地址。”Max笑着递上纸笔，郡主却迟迟没有把手从貂毛做的暖手袋里拿出来。

“这没什么难的，可我的手不想受冻，相信绅士们愿意代我动笔。”德瑞戈米罗夫郡主保持着最初的坐姿一动不动，绷紧了嘴角，“娜塔莉亚•德瑞戈米罗夫，巴黎，科莱博大道17号。”

“不知您能否回忆一下您昨晚都做了些什么？”

郡主不露痕迹地松了口气，缓缓道来：“我在晚餐时就让女仆去转告列车长，让他提前到我的房里铺好床。用完餐后我就回了房间，看了一会儿书，觉得有些冷就上床休息了。因为床板太硬了，我的腰背很痛，就拉铃让列车长去叫来了女仆。她给我按摩，又念了几页书。后来我睡着了，她应该是在我睡熟后离开的。”

“您还记得您是什么时候拉铃的吗？”

郡主平淡地说：“钟表的声音会让我头疼得无法入眠，先生们，年纪大了以后我就越来越讨厌时间了。”

“在您睡着之前，火车停下来了吗？”

“是的，刚停下没多久。”

“您的女仆……”Max说到一半，感觉德瑞戈米罗夫郡主忽然僵硬了一下，“她跟随您多少年了？”

“四五年了吧。”

“您觉得她怎么样？”Max想了想又补上一句，“我的意思是，作为仆人来说。”

郡主翻了个白眼：“如果您问的是她的女仆工作，Max先生，我只能说她按摩的手艺不错，而且对我绝对忠诚。其它的就别提了，毕竟她年龄也大了，有些疏漏也是人之常情。我说过了，我是个讲道理的人。”

Uknow插嘴问道：“他们一家人都在为您和您的丈夫服务吗？”

郡主奇怪地看了他一眼，点点头：“是的，她的丈夫和子女都在我丈夫的田产上工作。我也承认，这是她绝对忠诚于我的重要原因之一。”

Max接过话头，却把话题直接拉到了美国：“您喜欢百老汇吗？”

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主挑起眉毛，镇定地看着他：“是的，我最喜欢的演员是世界上最伟大的悲剧女演员琳达•艾登。她的表演无人可比，尤其是她饰演的玛嘉妲……”

她看到Uknow和Max交换了一个意味深长的眼神，便停了下来，皱起眉头：“先生们，为什么要问我百老汇？纽约的著名剧院跟眼前的这个命案有什么关联吗？”

波克先生摘下帽子握在手里，语带悲戚地解释道：“德瑞戈米罗夫郡主，请容我向您禀明一件事。昨晚被害的雷切特先生，正是六年前绑架并杀害了黛西•阿姆斯特朗的罪魁凶手。”

郡主眨了眨眼，呆了一两秒才“啊”的一声反应过来，气得说不话，只能用手重重地锤了一拳沙发。

波克先生和康斯坦丁医生连忙上前劝慰她不要动怒，Uknow却不为所动地继续提问：“您和琳达•艾登夫人是闺蜜，是吗？”

“不，不是这样的。”德瑞戈米罗夫郡主仍有些愤愤地跺着脚，“我和她还不是那种亲密的关系。”

“可我们看得出来，您珍爱着她与她的家人。”

“是的，我深爱着他们一家，应该说，没人不爱他们一家。”郡主挺直了腰板，语带骄傲，“我有幸成为了她的朋友，但她自始至终都是我的偶像，我不仅仅倾慕她的艺术造诣，也爱极了她的一切。堪称天才的她，不同于凡尘间的云泥莺燕，自由自在地，就把自己活成了所有女人的梦想。人们甚至都不能嫉妒她，因为嫉妒只有在两人差距较小的情况下才会萌生。”

“琳达•艾登夫人如今是否还健在？”

郡主惋惜地说：“是的，她还活着，成天躺在床榻上，身体柔弱到下人们都不敢轻易地去触碰她。”

“她的小女儿海莲娜现又在何处呢？”

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主扫了Uknow一眼，警惕地问：“Uknow先生，你何以对阿姆斯特朗一家的成员这样熟悉呢？很少有人知道索尼娅还有个比她小很多的妹妹。”

Uknow故作高深地说：“郡主，我们可是为皇室办过差事的国际侦探，这点基础信息还是能够掌握的。”

郡主冷笑一声，用沙漏一般的声音一字一顿地说道：“既然如此，那你们一定也知道，如果弗朗兰科•卡塞提落到了我的手里，我会用怎样残酷的手段去折磨他了。我绝不会让他死得这么轻松！听说凶手只用了刀，想来是仁慈的上帝对他格外开恩了。相信我，你们不会想看到死在我手里的下人们有着怎样丑陋的尸体。”

Uknow和Max依然保持着得体的笑容，但波克先生已经感受到了气氛中的剑拔弩张，正想说点什么来缓和一下暗流涌动的氛围，Uknow却率先开了口：“所以，海莲娜在哪里呢？”

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主彻底沉下了脸，浑身上下都迸射出刺骨的寒意。如果她的德国女仆在场的话，估计会吓得直接晕过去。

还没有听出郡主言外之意的康斯坦丁医生自然也读不懂空气里的紧张，无辜地举手提问：“那个，打扰一下，海莲娜是谁？索尼娅又是谁？”

Max抿着嘴角，撑起一个礼貌的笑容，向医生解释道：“索尼娅•阿姆斯特朗，是黛西•阿姆斯特朗的母亲，也是琳达•艾登的大女儿。海莲娜则是比索尼娅小了12岁、琳达•艾登的小女儿。”

迟钝的医生仍旧没察觉到郡主周身的冰冷气场，随口便问：“哦？那这个小女儿现在怎么样了？”

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主长叹一声，声音听起来像一台老旧的手风琴：“六年前，卡塞提闯进新泽西的宅院时，才14岁的海莲娜拉着黛西逃进了厨房。厨师长把她们藏在了地窖里，可狡猾的卡塞提还是找到了她们。因为海莲娜一直在尖叫，所以卡塞提只抓走了黛西，把海莲娜反锁在了地窖里。等厨师长带着警察回来时，可怜的海莲娜正用指甲扣着木板门，哭喊着求人们把小黛西还给她……”

“真的非常抱歉，郡主。”在座的绅士们纷纷脱帽致意，“我们并不是有意让你去回顾那些艰难而痛苦的往事。”

郡主不屑地冷哼一声：“我并没有亲身经历那场悲剧，都是后来听人说的闲话而已，也无法确定有多少是真的。所以对我来说，这不是什么艰难而痛苦的往事。琳达和海莲娜，她们才是真正的悲情角色。”

“那么，海莲娜现在到哪儿去了？她过得怎么样？”Uknow第三次提出这个问题，德瑞戈米罗夫郡主的眼皮抖了抖，知道自己避无可避，只能轻咳一声，哑着嗓子说：“她嫁人了，去了其它国家，就在她成年后不久。”

“您知道她丈夫的姓氏和地址吗？”Uknow不紧不慢地追问，为郡主预留了充足的时间去思考答案。

“恕我无法相告，先生们。我太老了，很多事已经记不清了。”郡主不负所望，给出了一个极有说服力的理由，“而且自从海莲娜嫁人以后，琳达就跟我彻底断了联系。终于孤身一人的她大概感觉到自己大限将至，只想安静地躺进早已备好的墓地。”

“这实在是……卡塞提到底把多少人拉下了不幸的深渊？那个满是罪孽的恶魔就这样游走于世间，继续作恶，直到昨晚才被死神拽到地狱。”波克先生悲戚地叹息道，“如果真有上帝，那他确实失职了。”

“是的，上帝太忙了。”德瑞戈米罗夫郡主理了理身下紧绷的裙摆，赞同地说，“就算他只是给我送来一点卡塞提的线索也好啊。我派人追踪了他许多年，始终一无所获。倒是在这列东方快车上巧遇了。哪怕是早一点让我认出他来呢，至少我可以亲眼目睹他悲惨死去的过程，然后写封信寄到琳达的墓碑前，告慰她孤独的灵魂……先生们，还有其它问题吗？”

“没有了。万分感谢您屈尊前来。”UKnow和Max齐齐起身，恭敬地将郡主送到门口。

德国女仆依然缩在一边，时不时抬头扫一眼双人侦探，又迅速低下头去，嗫嚅半天，终究什么也没说。

郡主僵直着背脊走出门外，又转身望向他们，犹豫地说：“先生们，如果你们查出了真凶，请容我为那个人求一个情。毕竟，如果我是凶手，我会用更加残忍的手段折磨他，让他饱受摧残又无法咽气。仅仅用刀就了结了他，可见凶手还是心慈手软了。”

Uknow和Max却突然笑了起来，阳光灿烂宛如无忧少年：“也许凶手只是不想吓到可爱的小黛西而已。那孩子太过善良，看到人们因为自己而手染鲜血，会伤心的。”

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主在他们的笑容里晃了神，怔愣了许久才回过神来，喃喃出声：“你们听过大老虎和梅花鹿的童话故事吗？”

侦探们笑容依旧。

“Yes，I’m Daisy’s big tiger.”

“And I’m Daisy’s sika deer.”

To be continued…


	14. 安德烈夫妇的证词

德瑞戈米罗夫郡主在眼眶红起来之前转回了身去，挺直了背脊缓步离去。她的德国女仆不安地左右看看，到底还是什么都没说，提起裙摆追上郡主，亦步亦趋地跟在她身后。

米歇尔依令去告知安德烈夫妇，波克先生提醒他道：“安德烈先生在上个星期刚刚接受了伯爵的封号。你懂我的意思，对吗？他们夫妇拿的都是外交护照，所以绝对不能有所冒犯。”

看着米歇尔战战兢兢的背影，Max略显为难地看着波克先生：“好极了，外交护照。他们有权拒绝向我们提交证件，甚至可以直接就在这里下车向当地政府寻求保护是吗？我对他们的配合程度持怀疑态度。”

Uknow打了个响指：“他也许是位亲和的绅士，可一旦涉及到他的夫人，事情就会变得麻烦起来。”

两人同时对波克先生摊手表示：“他对他夫人的保护欲已经超过了正常人的范畴。”

“得了吧，小混蛋们。”波克先生难得否定了他们的观点，“他的保护欲在你们面前，就像是雏鸟和雄鹰，毫无可比性。”

“嘿，波克先生，我觉得你对我们有什么误解。”Max不以为然地抱怨道，“这个一米八几的成年男人根本不需要我的保护。”

UKnow赞同地说：“没错，这个拥有八块腹肌的家伙完全用不着我替他担心。”

“你们确定要我一桩桩一件件地说明事情始末，来揭穿你们的老底吗？”波克先生站起来，居高临下地看着两位倔强的绅士，脸上尽是得意的神情。他走到对面的沙发上坐下，大方地向他们展示自己的肢体语言：“仔细看看，我是在故弄玄虚还是信心十足？”

Uknow偏头朝Max看去，后者心虚地避开了目光，但仍旧嘴硬道：“那您就说说看吧。”

波克先生抱起手臂，仰靠在柔软的沙发背垫上，好整以暇地看着他们，在即将说出“威尼斯”这个词之前，接收到了Uknow悄悄投来的一个眼神。

紧急闭嘴后，他转而提起了另一件事：“科文特花园皇家歌剧院的那次表演，你们还记得吧？当时音响的连线出了点问题，演出延缓了十多分钟。我们的音乐小天才有点紧张，以至于没有听到工作人员让他们回到后台的声音。其他人都下场了，只有年龄最小、看起来可怜兮兮的小钢琴家还坐在椅子上，低头盯着黑白琴键发呆。于是，警察先生坐不住了，亲自上台，把走神的小可爱牵到了帷幕后……”

Max羞红了脸，感觉那时候的紧张感又回到了身上，下意识地低头看地板。

波克先生继续说：“我记得那件事被很多皇家音乐学院的学生当做笑料扩散过，可很快就销声匿迹了。亲爱的Max，你知道是怎么回事吗？”

Max猛地抬头，惊讶地瞪着Uknow：“是你干的？你都做了些什么？”

Uknow摸着鼻子，不好意思地笑：“那什么、我保证我使用的所有手段都是合法并且合理的，不存在越权、暴力等任何渎职的情况。而且，本来我的初衷就只是想让你开心起来而已，我发誓。”

看他一副委屈巴巴的样子，Max瞬间没了脾气：“我要听细节。”

波克先生假意劝解道：“不是什么大事，孩子，他最多不过是坐实了你被某位贵妇人视为珍宝的谣言而已。”

Uknow的眼皮跳了跳，突然觉得头皮发麻，一边用手指在桌上画圈圈一边小声解释起来：“你那段时间不是挺失落的吗？我真的只是想让你开心起来而已。”

波克先生在旁边笑嘻嘻地帮腔：“是的，情窦初开的警察先生被爱迷住了双眼，一心希望能帮助后知后觉的心上人尽快走出莫须有的羞耻感。”

“我买了些蜡烛和气球……”

“是用卡车运来的。”波克先生补充道。

“叫了些朋友来帮忙……”

“一整个警视厅的人。”

“让他们在你们学院后操场，用蜡烛摆出了一个爱心的形状，又把气球绑在一起，拼成了你的名字……”

“还花钱收买了老师学生，让他们不要提前透露信息给音乐小神童。”

Uknow终于受不了波克先生的备注发言，刚想让他噤声，就被Max一胳膊架住了脖子。

“这是什么时候的事？为什么作为事件主人公之一的我，对你说的这些一无所知？”

趁着Uknow半天挣扎不出来，波克先生乐呵呵地为这个颇有戏剧性的故事做了收尾：“然而就在一切都准备就绪的时候，黑斯廷斯上尉赶来，原来是向双人侦探挑战杀人游戏的凶手寄来了第四封信，预告即将在南约克郡发生命案。后面的事你应该都知道了。”

Max难堪地捂着脸：“所以，你在全校师生的面前，拉着一大帮配枪的警务人员，围着操场给我摆了个巨大的爱心？”

Uknow故作镇定地打了个响指：“至少我在离开之前，委托了亚瑟和夏普去收拾残局。他们后来也告诉我说，已经尽可能在最短的时间内把一切恢复原状了。”

“从此以后，整个皇家音乐学院的学生都对那个躲藏在暗处频频向你示爱的贵妇人充满了好奇，再没有人提及音乐小天才在科文特花园皇家歌剧院里的那次失仪。”

“放过我吧，贵妇人！当时本来还只是有点沮丧的，因为贵妇人的谣言，我更加烦闷了。”

Max还沉浸在气恼与羞愤中，Uknow却若有所思地摸着下巴，突然说：“这倒是提醒我了。在被爱惑乱心神的时候，人们所做的事，很有可能会产生跟他们初衷完全相悖的结果。”

敲门声响起，米歇尔独自一人回来了：“安德烈伯爵说他不能留妻子一个人在房里，如果你们不介意的话，可以直接到他的卧铺房里去进行问询。”

“为什么他的妻子不能同来呢？”正津津有味听着故事的康斯坦丁医生不满地问。

“伯爵夫人正在午睡。”米歇尔吞吞吐吐地转述着安德烈伯爵的话，“伯爵大人还说、说他和妻子并不能为这次、这次案件提供任何、任何有价值的信息。”

“有没有价值是由我们来判断的。”波克先生指挥着米歇尔来收拾桌上散乱的护照和纸笔，起身往外走，“是出门活动身体的时候了，先生们。”

Max的脸还透着些许不自然的红晕，缩在沙发上，眼巴巴地盯着Uknow，希望他能看懂自己懒得动的小心愿。

“如果你是等着我来抱你的话，那我乐意之极。”说着，Uknow就伸出上手去够懒癌晚期患者的腋窝。

Max立马像只兔子似的跳窜起来，小跑着奔到波克先生身旁寻求庇护。

Uknow在后面笑着叫他：“Hey，baby~”

“I'm not your baby.”Max龇着牙恶狠狠地说。

Uknow跟在他们身后，连声问着“Why not？”，一路问到安德烈伯爵的卧铺房门口。

“因为我是Simba的Bambi，而不是你的baby！”Max忍无可忍地说，在Uknow满脸惊喜地看向自己时，伸手捂住了他的嘴：“Just shut up！”

米歇尔礼貌地敲了敲门，安德烈伯爵富有磁性的声音从里面传来：“门没锁，诸位请自便。”

波克先生朝米歇尔点点头，接过他手里的问询资料，领着双人侦探和医生走了进去。因为伯爵夫妇买的车票是头等舱里相连的两个卧铺房，所以米歇尔关上门后守在了两个房间门之间。

穿着卡其色丝绒睡衣的安德烈伯爵放下了床边的帷帐，将熟睡的伯爵夫人遮得严密无缝，又轻手轻脚地走到窗台前，小心翼翼地拨开锁片，给窗户开了条缝。做完这一切以后，年轻的伯爵才转身坐到木椅上，对他们招手：“请坐，先生们，辛苦你们走这一趟了。但我想列车长已经向你们转达了我的话。我和我的妻子并没有什么有用的信息可以提供给你们。”

面对面地看，安德烈伯爵实在是一位高大而英俊的男子。接近两米的身高，宽肩窄腰大长腿，一双浅褐色的瞳眸宛若绝美的琥珀。此刻，这双琥珀般晶莹透亮的眼睛正警惕地审视着他们：“我听过跟你们有关的新闻，所以我并不打算在你们面前玩什么伪装的手段。有问题的话尽请提出来，我知无不言。”

“感谢您的配合，安德烈伯爵，那么我们就叨扰了。可以先容我们问几个简单的问题吗？”

安德烈伯爵的嘴角噙着笑意，做了个“请开始”的动作。

“您还记得昨晚发生过什么吗？”

“晚饭后，我和妻子就回了房间。我们玩了一会儿纸牌。随后她吃了药，很快就睡着了。我看了会儿书，也去睡了。”

“您有听到什么异常的声音吗？”

“没有。”

“您认识受害人吗？”

“不认识。”

“您知道他的名字吗？”

“不知道。”安德烈伯爵突然笑起来，“你们要是想知道他的名字，为什么不直接去查看他的护照而要来问我呢？侦探先生，我说过，我不会在你们面前玩什么伪装的手段。相对的，请你们也别跟我玩什么话术上的小聪明。我的英语不算好，很难听懂你们的言外之意。”

Uknow前倾着上身，双肘压在膝盖上，试探性地解释道：“受害人护照上的名字是雷切特，但他的真名是卡塞提。不知您是否听说过六年前的阿姆斯特朗绑架案？他正是那个恶名昭彰的绑架犯。”

Max靠过去，将下巴放在Uknow的肩膀上，目不转睛地监视着安德烈伯爵的琥珀眸子。

伯爵仅仅只是睁大眼表达了一下自己的惊讶之情：“这么说，那个案子终于了结了吗？美国可真是个神奇的国家！”

Max收回下巴，朝Uknow摇头。

Uknow不动声色地点了点头，继续问道：“您去过美国吗？”

“几年前有在华盛顿待过。”

“您的妻子去过美国吗？”

“那时候我还没有遇到她。我们刚结婚一年多。”

“您见过阿姆斯特朗一家人吗？”

“没有。那时候我天天忙于应付各种用英文撰写的文件。”

Uknow短叹一声，换Max来提问。

“您是什么时候注意到列车停了的？”

“今早醒来的时候。”

“您的妻子呢？”

“你知道答案，侦探先生。我的妻子病了，需要长期使用安眠药来保证睡眠。她每天晚上都会准时服用，当然，昨晚也是。”

“能给我们看看您妻子的护照吗？”

安德烈伯爵皱起了眉头，斥责道：“你们是在怀疑我的妻子吗？”

“不不不，您误会了。”波克先生慌忙摆手，“不过是例行公事地查看一下而已，请您一定要理解我们的工作。”

伯爵怒气冲冲地说：“如果我不理解呢？怎么？难道要把我交给南斯拉夫的警察吗？”

Uknow站起来调解道：“安德烈伯爵大人，我们谁都不想把事情闹大。我相信您也不愿意让我们之间的争吵打扰到尊夫人的休息。这样吧，就只是让我们看看您的护照，可以吗？”

安德烈伯爵转头朝床帏的方向看了一眼，克制了一下自己的心绪，起身走到书桌边，点燃一根雪茄，抽了一两口后，才从某个文件夹里抽出一本护照，扔到他们面前。

Uknow的脸色黑了下来。Max用手指从背后戳了戳他的腰，附身捡起了护照。

护照上有安德烈伯爵的照片和名字，伯爵的头衔是最近印上去的，还残留着新鲜的油墨味。备注一栏里写着：

随行人员：妻子  
姓名：伊莲娜•玛利亚  
本姓：费登堡  
年龄：20岁  
伯爵夫人的姓名那一栏里，有一块晕开的墨痕，不知是哪个不惜命的糊涂公务员给弄上去的。

合上护照恭敬地还回去后，Max突然想起了什么似的，随口一问：“您和尊夫人平时玩纸牌游戏，谁玩得更好呢？”

安德烈伯爵明显一愣，来不及细想就回答：“我总是输给她。”语气里却没有不甘或抱怨。

Uknow高兴起来，赞叹道：“原来如此，您跟我都是体贴人心的欺诈师。”

伯爵大人不清楚自己是否说漏了什么，竟让眼前这位侦探看起来满脸愉悦，于是不耐烦地下了逐客令：“没有其它问题的话就请回吧。”

波克先生无奈地站起来，带着两位侦探和医生向安德烈伯爵告辞。临出门前，Uknow伏在康斯坦丁医生耳边说了几句后，成功让医生顿住了脚步。

“尊敬的安德烈伯爵大人，关于尊夫人的病，我有一些不成熟的建议。”医生鼓起勇气进言道，“如果是童年阴影造成的心因性疾病的话，一味地给予安全感并不能从根本上解决问题。帮助她走出记忆中的黑暗部分，才是彻底痊愈的捷径。”

“谢谢你，医生。”安德烈伯爵的脸色温柔了许多，但其中夹杂着更多悲伤，“然而对于我的妻子来说，没有捷径，只有上帝或者死神可以拯救她痛苦的灵魂。”

医生似懂非懂地耸耸肩，表示爱莫能助。门外的两位侦探却在反复品味他话里的深意。

一行人默默无言地往餐车厢的临时问询室走去。

忽然，从伯爵的房间里传来了女人的尖叫声：“亲爱的，你都干了些什么？”

看来是伯爵夫人醒了。

波克先生迟疑着是要返回去对安德烈夫人进行例行问话还是装作不知情就此离去。

Uknow做了个噤声的动作。

五个人就这样站在原地，静听着房里的动静。

安德烈夫人用近乎乞求的声音喊道：“我们现在就下车！听我的好吗？亲爱的，我们下车！我会陪着你的，无论去哪儿。”

伯爵的声音很轻很小，不仔细分辨几乎听不清他在说什么。

Max扯了扯身边人的衣角，Uknow用手语告诉他，安德烈伯爵拒绝下车。

一切恢复平静，再没有其它声音了。Uknow却揉了揉发红的耳垂，牵起Max快步往前走，用母语哀嚎：“真受不了！这案子太折磨人了！什么时候我才能好好抱抱你？”

Max也红了耳尖，挣脱他的手跑开，用母语骂道：“疯了吧你！”

 

To be continued…


	15. 阿布斯洛特上校的证词

波克先生看着Uknow和Max在走廊里像两个长不大的孩子似的你追我赶，不觉也扬起了笑容。他喜欢看这两个年轻人展现出原本无忧又无惧的那面，就像他记忆里那两个倔强张扬的少年，无数次跟死神擦肩而过，仍旧能笑得肆无忌惮。

等众人回到餐车厢时，阿布斯洛特上校已经站在临时搭建的问询室门前点上了烟斗。

“非常感谢你的配合，阿布斯洛特上校。”Max开心地跑过去握住他的手，“请让我再次对你上一次的仗义相助表达由衷的感谢。”

康斯坦丁疑惑地看着突然热情起来的侦探：“哦？你们认识这位上校先生吗？”

Uknow解释道：“这位是刚从印度回来的阿布斯洛特上校，他正在休假返乡的途中，呃……英国人把这叫做‘准假离营’？”

阿布斯洛特上校的反应倒是很平淡，只是用简洁的语言说：“是的。”

“可你为什么独自乘上了火车？我记得军队的休假大多都是集体遣返的。”

“我这次不坐军舰。”上校的声音毫无起伏。波克先生在内心默默吐槽了一下英国人的古板和冷漠。

“为什么不坐军舰？”

注意到上校微微皱起的眉头，Max适时打断了Uknow的好奇心：“好了，先生们，有什么问题我们还是进到问询室里去进行吧。我相信厨师和侍者们并不想听到任何跟这场谋杀案有关的血腥话题。”

Uknow这才醒悟似的连声说：“当然当然，请原谅我的失礼。”

阿布斯洛特上校到底是见过世面的军官，坐定后便将自己的名字、地址、工作、军衔以及登上这趟列车的原因等有条不紊地交代了一遍。

但Uknow对他选择走陆路的理由并不满意：“你为了去见巴格达的一位陆军指挥官朋友而拒绝了军舰？请恕我直言，你在巴格达逗留了三天，真的就只是和老朋友聊天喝酒吗？”

上校镇定地取下烟斗，捋了捋烟丝：“你这是什么意思？”

Uknow无辜地耸了耸肩：“据我所知，德本汉小姐也是在巴格达上的车。你是在那里认识她的还是以前早就熟识呢？”

上校翘起嘴角，又将烟斗塞回嘴里，然后将目光转向窗外，陷入了一段有别于枯燥军旅生活的回忆中。

“我是在一次护卫行动中邂逅玛丽的，从寇尔库克到尼西滨，上级派遣了一整个团的人去保护那个重要的大人物。可危险分子还是成功混进了列车员里，他们用小孩做人质……很老套的桥段不是吗？每一个军人的服役生涯中至少会遭遇这样的场景三次以上。”

热衷于听故事的康斯坦丁医生催促着问：“后来呢？”

“后来？”上校悠悠吐出一个圆润的烟圈，“后来，一位高雅而坚强的女士站了出来，她毫不畏惧地提出用自己去替换那个哭闹不止的孩子。呵呵，你们真应该看看那时候的玛丽，她吓得双腿发抖，甚至没法好好地踩着高跟鞋走到劫匪面前……”

“真是位勇敢的女士！”波克先生赞赏道，“很多男人都做不到这点。”

“也许正因为玛丽是女人吧，比起迟钝的男人们，她们更能对孩子们的痛苦感同身受。玛丽是位优秀的教师，她看得出来那孩子在努力保持安静不激怒劫匪，但劫匪腰带上的铁扣戳中了他的背，让他误以为那是刀……”

看到Max站起来打开了车窗，上校瞟了眼Uknow泛红的鼻头，只得瘪瘪嘴，把烟斗放到了桌上：“你们还有什么想问的吗？”

“是的。我们听麦奎先生说，昨晚你俩一直在喝酒聊天，你们都聊了些什么？”

“不是什么有意义的事。”阿布斯洛特上校伸手挥了挥，驱散了空气中残存的烟味，“那家伙抱怨了很久美国的禁酒令。而我跟他讲了些印度的经济问题。”

“就这些？”

上校摸着鼻子，勉为其难地挤出一句：“好吧，他喝了酒就有点话唠，拉着我这一直在讲他们家管家先生的事情。”

Uknow吹了声口哨，被Max一个怒视瞪了回去。

“那个美国小伙子很招人喜欢。我通常不喜欢美国人的说话方式，他们大多数人都只会重复无聊的废话。不过那家伙是个例外，他对印度经济发展局势的看法相当有见地。再加上我在印度呆了三年多，听他讲各个国家的奇闻异事还挺有意思的。”

两位侦探想起麦奎先生对英国人的评价，同时弯起了嘴角。

像是为了掩饰唇边抑制不住的笑意，Max咳嗽一声，把笔记本往前翻了几页：“你还记得你们是在谁的房间里聊天吗？”

“是秘书先生的房间。”

“你们以前认识吗？”

“上车前我并没见过他。”

Uknow看着阿布斯洛特上校因长时间握枪而布满厚茧的手，突然插嘴问道：“你对马斯德曼先生怎么看？”

这个问题让上校有点始料未及，他下意识伸手抚弄着桌上的烟斗：“你是说那个管家先生？……他看起来有些不近人情，不过我想他应该是个好人。”

Uknow紧盯着上校覆在烟斗上的手指，“何以见得呢？”

“就只是……军人的直觉。”阿布斯诺特上校不耐烦地端起烟斗，想了想又放下，“我相信自己看人的眼光。”

Max合上手里的笔记本，直视着他的眼睛：“那么，就跟我们谈谈你对这个案件的想法吧，用你引以为傲的、军人的直觉。”

上校到底还是又放下了烟斗，他像在搓烟丝一般快速地搓揉着指头，语气却显得有些生硬：“首先，我觉得犯人是一名在中途偷偷上车的女性。她的身材比普通女性要更高大更强壮。当然也有可能是伪装成女性的男人……”

他的描述太过具体，仿佛他就在案发现场一样。Uknow和Max不得不紧急叫停：“等等，你是如何得出这些结论的呢？”

阿布斯诺特上校突然狡黠一笑：“因为我看见了，就在我跟秘书先生聊天的最后一个多小时里，有个穿着红色浴衣的女人走了过去。”

“你看见她了？！”波克先生激动地跳了起来，“感谢上帝，终于有一个靠谱的目击者了！”

上校纠正道：“确切的说，我并没有看到她的脸。所以我不能去肯定地说那是男人还是女人。我只是闻到了味道，转头看去时，只瞥到了一个红色的轮廓……”

“什么味道？”

“一种水果类的女士香水吧。味道很重，隔得老远就能闻到。”

Max翻看着笔记本上的时间记录，追问道：“你看到那个女人的时候，火车已经停了吗？”

上校骄傲地点头：“是的，这个我可以确定。当时我就是因为闻到了那股刺鼻的香水味才会把话题转移到俄罗斯妇女的问题上去的。”

Max心满意足地在本子上写写画画，同时不忘跟上校继续探讨女性的话题：“根据你所提供的证词，我们有充足的理由相信凶手是一名女性或者伪装成女性模样的瘦小男人，对吗？那么，恕我直言，阿布斯诺特上校，你对德本汉小姐是怎么看的？请站在军人的立场上回答这个问题。”

“哦，她是一位优雅而端庄的女士。”上校的语气温和了起来，“我甚至可以向你们保证，德本汉小姐绝不会跟这件事有任何牵连。”

“你何以如此确定呢？”

“因为她出生在一个军人家族里，从小就受到了良好的教育，有坚不可摧的是非观和正义感。”

“这还真是……”Max做出一副为难的样子，“她可是目前嫌疑最大的人了。”

阿布斯诺特上校难以置信地站起来，语带怒气：“什么？！你们凭什么把莫须有的罪名安放在一位无辜的女士身上？！”

“不不不，正如你所说的，现在她被顺利排除在嫌疑人的范围之外了。”Max解释了几句，但脸上还是难掩失望的神色。

“我还以为你们是多厉害的国际侦探！居然、居然……”上校恼怒地近乎口吃，“真要说嫌疑的话，那个贼眉鼠眼的哈德曼不是更像是罪犯吗？他总是鬼鬼祟祟地监视着走廊，每每有人经过，他都会从门缝里往外打量一番。”

Max仿佛感觉不到他的愤怒，只是满足地点了点头：“感谢你为我们提供的宝贵情报，这些对我们来说，都非常有用。”

上校泄气地坐了回去，为自己刚才的失态而感到懊恼。

“你去过美国吗，上校？”Uknow问，“认识一位叫做阿姆斯特朗的美国上校吗？”

上校的声音听起来闷闷的，似乎心中还有些郁结：“我知道三个叫这个名字的上校。一个在松美战争中阵亡了，一个已经退休了在军校里担任顾问，还有一个……”

“我们说的是女儿被绑匪杀害的那一位。”

“……还有一个，就是美国著名阿姆斯特朗绑架案的那个。我没有去过美国，自然我也没有见过他。但我听人讲过他的故事。他很会带兵，得过维多利亚十字勋章。”上校的面容冷了下来，“我听说昨晚被杀的那个罪无可恕的绑匪，真是罪有应得！”

“你觉得他的遇害是上帝的惩戒吗？”

“不，上帝也有忙不过来的时候，于是便诞生了法律。”阿布斯诺特上校拿起烟斗放进嘴里，却也没点火，“在英国，他会被送上电椅或是执行绞刑。我很乐意去行刑现场进行督查。”

“你的意思是，像他这样的罪犯，依然应该按照法律程序由审判来进行裁决吗？”

上校奇怪地看了他们一眼，“不然呢？拿着国家薪水的陪审团如果无法好好实现自身的价值，那还要他们有什么用？”

“感谢你的倾力配合，阿布斯诺特上校。”Uknow和Max一起站起来与上校握手，“关于你的问询暂时结束了。”

“是吗？那么，先生么，祝愿你们能够早日抓到凶手。”上校对着他们敬了一个敷衍的军礼。

临到门口，Max忽然叫住了他：“上校，英国的陪审团一共是多少个人来着？”

上校的脸色在那一瞬间变得阴晴不定：“十二个。”

Uknow打了个响指，终于畅快地笑了出来：“哦，那和美国是一样的呢。”

 

To be continued…


	16. 哈德曼先生的证词

哈德曼先生穿着花俏的西装和粉红色的衬衫，走进了问询室。他满脸和气地坐到Uknow和Max对面，笑呵呵地说：“下午好，先生们。”

Max翻了翻他的护照，蹙起了眉头：“塞洛斯·贝斯曼·哈德曼，美国公民，四十一岁，因为公事而从伊斯坦堡前往巴黎是吗？”

“是的，公费旅游，头等车厢，还有比这更美的差事吗？”哈德曼先生搓了搓双手，笑容可掬。

看着他飞扬的嘴角和眉梢，Uknow黑了脸，习惯性地拉开领带，活动了几下脖颈，让颈椎的骨节发出“嘎达嘎达”的声音。

Max状似无意地侧身去碰了碰Uknow的肩膀，眼睛却始终盯着哈德曼先生僵硬得不太自然的手指：“关于昨晚发生的命案，你有什么想法或者线索吗？”

“一点也没有。”哈德曼先生几乎是立马作答，他无辜地摊开手，做出一副积极配合的样子，“你们有什么想问的倒是可以直说。”

“好吧，哈德曼先生。那么我们的问询就正式开始吧。”Max用手肘撞了撞Uknow的肩膀，Uknow脱了穿在外面的夹克，一边站起身来向对面的美国公民走去，一边松开衬衫的袖扣挽起了贴身的衣袖。

“首先，请告诉我们，你是出于什么目的要伪造出这样一个推销员的身份，又是什么原因让你登上了这列东方快车呢？”Max举起手里的护照，扔到了哈德曼先生的脸上，“请尽可能不要对我们说谎，那家伙最近火气有点大。”

“啪！”Uknow从哈德曼先生的背后俯下身来，一掌拍在他的肩上，手臂上精瘦的肌肉有力地凸起，那是只有在实战中才能练就的武器一般的身体。

波克先生和康斯坦丁医生皆是一惊。

哈德曼先生倒是一点也不意外自己会被揭穿，他长出一口气，解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣：“哎呀哎呀，我可不能让自己陷进去。”说这话的时候，他整个人的气场也完全发生了改变，仿佛人格分裂一般从一个人跳转到另一个人。康斯坦丁医生想起，两位年轻的绅士在餐车厢被叫破身份的时候，好像也是这种感觉。

“我听说过你们。当雷切特那家伙说要雇佣你们的时候，我就知道，我已经暴露了，对吗？。猜猜看吧，名侦探们，我是谁？我为谁做事？案发时我又在哪里？你们那么聪明，应该也清楚我跟这个案子毫无牵连吧？”

Max冷眼看着哈德曼先生露出原本的狡猾模样，待他说完，忽然出手如电地抓住了他的左手小指，以一种近乎扭曲的姿势往手腕的方向掰去：“我们没时间跟你玩猜谜游戏。”

哈德曼先生疼得冷汗直冒，尖叫着扑倒在身前的木桌上。

“这、这、这是要做什么？！”波克先生惊讶地跳起来去拉Max越发使力的手，“暴力可不能解决问题啊！嘿，Max，快松手！你不会真的要掰断他的手指吧？！”

Uknow在Max用力到泛白的指头上戳了戳，看他不情不愿地松了手，竟然笑得顽皮又灿烂：“别担心，波克先生，好歹我也是前任警务人员，不会让任何暴力事件在我眼皮子底下发生的。不过……对于那些有犯罪前科、在问询室里不积极配合、并且对我们出言挑衅的不合作者，总得想些办法让他们开口嘛~放心，我不会留下太过醒目的伤疤的。”

说着，他一手捞起哈德曼先生汗湿的后领，一手晃了晃指缝间夹着的细小刀片：“好了，哈德曼先生，你喜欢猜谜游戏是吗？我们也很喜欢。猜猜看，我要如何用这块小小的刀片让你说出实话呢？从什么地方下刀比较好？我喜欢鲜少有人会去注意的腮帮子，你对面的那孩子喜欢手指哦~你喜欢哪里，哈德曼先生？眼睛？鼻子？脖颈？还是说，让我们依次试一遍呢？”

哈德曼先生看着就快划上脸颊的刀光，只觉得背后有火在烧，绵延不绝地从头顶烧到脚踝，便惶恐不安地挣扎起来：“不不不！你们想知道什么？我全说！我都告诉你们！”

“噗——”双人侦探同时忍不住笑了出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真是太有趣了！”

“诶？”

“没事没事。”Uknow收了胳膊，重新戴好袖扣，坐回了Max身边，“你愿意将自己所知道的事情全部告诉我们？嗯，非常明智的选择。”

哈德曼先生惨白着一张脸，似乎还没有从刚才的惊魂一刻里反应过来。

“说说吧，哈德曼先生，我们洗耳恭听。”

哈德曼先生做了个深呼吸，平复了一下心绪，这才从裤兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸来。

那是一张聘用私家侦探的书信。

“雷切特说他最近收到了恐吓信，要求我们公司派一名私家侦探沿途保护他的安全。公司主管就打电话把我派了过来。我跟雷切特在图卡德兰大饭店里碰了头，他付了定金，说到了巴鲁斯再给我尾款。可他现在死了。这很尴尬。我既收不到钱，又会被公司问责。这甚至可能直接影响到我在业界内的声誉……”

“他给你这个侦探安排的工作就是假扮乘客沿途保护他？”

“是的。原本我们为他提供了好几套方案，但他全都自己计划好了，我的车票和护照都是他找人弄来的。说实话，如果是我自己来做的话，可不会那么轻易地被你们看穿。毕竟这是我的老本行。”

“他跟你提过任何跟仇家有关的信息吗？”

哈德曼先生小心翼翼地说：“他知道凶手的长相，先生们，他跟我描述过。”

“什么？！”波克先生兴奋地前倾着身体，“他都跟你说什么了？”

“一个瘦小的男人。”哈德曼先生一字一句地说，像是为了回忆起细节而放慢了语速，“他说那个人肤色很深，声音尖细地像个女人。他还断言说，如果第一晚什么都没有发生的话，那个人就一定会选在第二个晚上动手。”

“这么说来，雷切特先生早就知道凶手的身份了，是吗？”

“我猜是的，但他对自己被杀手盯上的原因守口如瓶。无论我怎么试探，他都不曾泄露一丝一毫的信息。”

Max嗤笑一声，把笔放在唇边做了一个噤声的动作：“我以为你是知道的，哈德曼先生，你难道没有猜到他就是当年阿姆斯特朗绑架案的主犯卡塞提吗？或者，你只是出于侦探的职业素养而佯装不知呢？”

哈德曼先生的脸色忽然灰败了下来：“不，我不知道。”

“你听说过那起骇人听闻的案件吗？”

“是的，那时候我刚恢复自由身不久。”

“你没有认出卡塞提的脸吗？他好歹也是上过报纸的人吧，以你私家侦探的敏锐观察……”

“我没有认出来！”哈德曼先生突然激动地大喊起来，“就算是我妈登上了报纸，我也很难认出那是我家那个老态龙钟的老太婆！我眼瞎！不行吗？”

面对哈德曼先生的咆哮，Uknow和Max居然没有生气，反而心平气和地说：“那么，让我们换个话题吧。在阿姆斯特朗绑架案的审讯过程中，有一个美丽的法国女仆跳楼自杀了，你记得吗？”

哈德曼先生用双手捂住了脸，颤抖着发出声音：“够了，我没有管过那个案子，也想不起来跟那个案子相关的人员里有谁符合雷切特的描述……阿姆斯特朗家的几乎所有人都已经去世了……”

Max撇着嘴，摸了摸下巴，终于放过了他：“你是在头等车厢最末尾的那个房间，对吗？”

“是的，列车长的椅子就在我的门外。”

“昨晚有什么不寻常的动静吗？”

“除了雷切特的那一声大叫以外，没什么不寻常的。那对夫妻争吵了几句，那个美国老女人拉了很久的铃，列车长去厨房拿了一瓶水回来，再没有其他了。”

“安德烈伯爵夫妇在吵架？你听清他们因为什么而争吵了吗？”

“无非就是一个人想下车，一个人不愿意下车。他们从上车开始就在这个问题上吵了很久。刚才我过来的时候，也还在吵。”

Uknow在桌下蹭了蹭Max的小腿，表示这个问题自己有话要私下说，Max便直接跳到了最后的问题上：“现在这列车上，有人能证明你的身份吗？”

哈德曼先生想了想，不确定地说：“也许麦奎先生对我有点印象。我在德卡图兰大饭店的走廊里跟他见过面。他要是忘了也没关系。你们可是TVXQ，等列车重新出发，到了下一站，你们打个电话给我们公司去求证一下就行了。听着，我确实因为造假货进去过，但那已经是很久以前的事了。我现在是纽约小有名气的私家侦探，业内口碑可不会弄虚作假。”

“好的，辛苦了，哈德曼先生，感谢你的被动配合。”

“我可以走了吗？”哈德曼先生从裤兜里摸出香烟盒，点了根烟，“谢天谢地，我现在开始考虑回去就换个工作。”

看着私家侦探垂头丧气地走出去，Max拿膝盖顶了顶Uknow的大腿：“关于安德烈夫妻，你想说什么？”

Uknow请波克先生为自己叫一杯牛奶咖啡，这才揉着太阳穴，挂在Max的身上含糊不清地说：“他们的争吵很奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？关系再好的夫妻也是会吵架的。”

“我知道，就像我和你一样。你一天不跟我拌嘴就心里不舒坦。”Uknow面不改色地拉开Max揪着自己耳朵的手，认真地解释道，“我说奇怪是指他们争吵的内容。昨晚以前，安德烈伯爵一直在劝说安德烈夫人下车。但是今天下午，安德烈夫人醒来以后，你们都听到了……”

“今天下午？闹着要下车的却变成了安德烈夫人？！”Max难得露出疑惑的表情，右手无意识地蹂躏着Uknow的耳朵，“确实很奇怪，这样的转变是为什么呢？”

挂在他身上的Uknow捏了捏心上人软乎乎的脸颊：“My dear Papillon，还记得我说过什么吗？在被爱惑乱心神的时候，人们所做的事，很有可能会产生跟他们初衷完全相悖的结果。”

“你是说……”

“嘘——”Uknow适时捂住了他的嘴，“我们离真相又近了一步不是吗？”

“不，是近了两步。”Max得意地说，“我们不是已经认出这列车上的某人了吗？”

端着咖啡回来的波克先生体贴地放了七八颗方糖。Uknow伸手在糖罐里又抓了一把扔进咖啡里：“还有三个人，再找两样东西，我想我们今晚就能结案了。”

 

To be continued…


End file.
